Le Sevy Show
by Archea
Summary: Un espace d'accueil pour les drabbles et ficlets postés sur la communauté SevysNow, consacrée à notre adoré Severus. Angst, humour, etc. selon l'inspiration du jour. Pairings souvent slash. Série dédiée à Zazaone. UPDATED 22 : Banquet funéraire
1. Révélation

**Disclaimer : **Franchement, vous imaginez JKR envoyer Severus à un concours de mots fléchés ?

**Le mot de l'auteure **: Je rapatrie ici les petits textes publiés sur la communauté SevySnow où je me suis laissée entraîner par sa formidable modératrice/fondatrice, zazaone. Zaza, cette série t'est évidemment dédiée (même si je doute que tu reviennes les lire une seconde fois). Les autres, si vous vous voulez vous payer une bonne pinte de rire sur le dos de notre malheureux Severus, allez faire un petit tour sur la communauté !

**Révélation**

**Défi **: numérologie

**Conditions du défi **: inclure un mot tiré au sort, ici « commissaire-priseur », et mentionner Trelawney

**Genre **: drabble

**Pairing **: Harry/Severus

Harry ne bronche pas lorsque Fudge, dans une Grande Salle maintenant à ciel ouvert, inaugure la vente.

Il ne pleure pas lorsque le **commissaire-priseur** brandit une ancienne paire de lunettes en demi-lune.

Il n'applaudit pas lorsque Hermione et Luna se cotisent pour assurer un nouveau foyer à Crocdur.

Il ne cille pas lorsqu'une robe de chambre écossaise finit dans les bras de Neville.

Il ne dit rien quand les murmures s'élèvent à la vue du seul objet qu'il acquiert contre une offre qui suffira à restaurer la Tour de Gryffondor.

Mais le souffle lui manque quand, des profondeurs lucides du cristal, remonte l'image d'une salle de classe, une rangée de chaudrons, un jeune lui-même irascible... et puis le visage strict, triste, passionné de l'homme qui l'a aimé deux ans à son insu et qui regarde son alter ego comme lui le regarde aujourd'hui.

Il fallait la boule de Trelawney pour lui révéler son... passé.


	2. Un mot de trop

**Défi **: Le premier prix (et je suis fière d'annoncer que la fic a remporté le premier prix de ce défi en anonyme !)

**Pairing **: aucun... a priori !

**Rating **: PG limite PG-13 (langage un peu cru)

**Condition du défi **: Severus remporte le premier prix à un concours (qui n'est pas un concours de potions, trop facile !). Extrapolez.

**Rappel **: « Crucio » est le sort auquel correspond « Endoloris » dans la version française.

**Un mot de trop**

**11h00.**

- Chers amis, chers héros, chers compatriotes, bonjour ! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans nos donjons par cette belle matinée de printemps où vous allez prendre part à l'opération « Jouer Pour Guérir ». En ces lendemains de guerre qui nous affectent tous, quoi de mieux que la magie du jeu pour surmonter le traumatisme du vétéran ? Grâce aux sponsors réunis par le Ministère de la Magie et l'Institut Sainte-Mangouste, je suis fier de donner le coup d'envoi aux différents concours qui se dérouleront aujourd'hui dans notre belle Ecole. Je précise qu'ils seront récompensés par des prix de haute qualité offerts par nos généreux concitoyens de Pré-au-Lard. Avant de rejoindre les cuisines où Mme Weasley m'attend pour désigner le meilleur tagine au citron, je vous confie à M. Verpey qui a bien voulu superviser le concours de mots fléchés. Cher Ludo, ils sont à vous. Bonne chance à tous et rendez-vous à midi pour la proclamation des résultats !

- Merci, Albus. Chers amis, chers héros, chers compatriotes, bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je serai bref : chacun de vous va se voir remettre un exemplaire de la grille à remplir. Dès que j'aurai retourné mon sablier, vous disposerez très exactement d'une heure. Le gagnant sera celui qui aura terminé sa grille le premier ou qui, à la fin de l'heure, aura rempli correctement le plus grand nombre de cases. Tout le monde a bien taillé sa plume ? Trois... deux... un... top, c'est parti !

**11h02.**

- Mais attendez, il me manque des cases, là !

- Remarque ô combien perspicace, Black.

– Chut, Professeur. M. Black, ces grilles me paraissent tout à fait correctes. Où est le problème ?

- M. Verpey, comment voulez-vous que je fasse un mot croisé s'il n'y a pas une seule case noire sur la feuille ?

- Il est vraiment bête à pleurer, cet animal-là.

- Ah, je subodore un petit malentendu sur la nature de l'épreuve. Pour la finale des cruciverbistes, c'est la Tour Gryffondor, second étage porte à droite.

- La... la finale des...

- Non, parrain, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Les cruciverbistes ne sont pas des individus qui prononcent des « Crucio », ce sont des amateurs de mots croisés. Comme toi.

- Oh.

- Merci pour cette captivante mise au point sémantique, Potter. A présent, si vous pouviez vous taire un peu et laisser réfléchir vos prochains...

- Allons, Professeur, allons...

**11h10.**

- M. Malefoy, vous êtes certain de vouloir déclarer forfait ?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, moi, vos loisirs de prolos. Jeux de mots, jeux de Moldus, comme disait papa. Un Malefoy onc ne déchoit : vous pouvez vous les garder, vos carrés blancs.

- Oh, pour l'amour du Ciel. Mettez votre Oedipe en veilleuse, Drago, et fichez-nous le camp de ce donjon. Si c'est un divertissement ancestral qu'il vous faut, je suis sûr que le vieux Fol Oeil sera ravi de jouer à « Il court, il court, le furet » avec vous.

- Professeur, un peu d'indulgence...

**11h17.**

- J'ai fini ! J'ai fini !

- Déjà ? Bravo, professeur Vector, c'est un record... ah mais... il y a maldonne, ma bonne dame. Vous avez rempli toutes les cases avec des chiffres !

- Jeune homme, vous n'allez pas m'apprendre ce qu'est un sudoku à mon âge. J'ai trente ans d'arithmancie dans le compteur et je sais reconnaître un carré magique quand j'en vois un. J'ajouterais même plus...

- C'est fini de nous casser les oreilles, Vector ? Tu sais où tu peux te le carrer, ton sudoku ?

- Professeur !

**11h28.**

- M. Lupin, je suis consterné. Un homme de votre mérite, de votre intégrité... tricher aux mots fléchés ! Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous disqualifier.

– Je ne trichais pas ! Je tapotais machinalement la feuille en réfléchissant...

– Vous la tapotiez du bout de votre baguette, M. Lupin, et je vous ai clairement entendu murmurer « Révèle ton secret ».

– Qu'il est con ! Mais qu'il est con ! S'il y en a un qui sait d'expérience que ce sort ne vaut pas tripette, Lupin, c'est bien toi. J'espère que tu vas voir apparaître des gros mots dans tes cases parce que chacun son tour, na.

– Professeur, je vous en prie...

**11h36**

- Mlle Granger, vous avez une question ?

- Oui, M. Verpey. J'aimerais savoir si pour la définition 17 il convient d'adopter l'orthographe celtique de 1182 ou celle, plus commune, de 1409 préconisée par le _Thesaurus Magorum_.

– Ah... euh... ma foi, voici une question intéressante... euh...

– Parce que si le mot s'écrit avec un Y, n'est-ce pas, cela influe sur tout le reste de la grille.

- Granger, maintenant que vous nous avez bien fait comprendre que « a le chic pour vous faire la vie dure » correspond à « basilic », merci de nous laisser trouver le reste en silence.

– Professeur !

**11h42.**

- Ah, M. Potter... notre valeureux M. Potter... un petit problème ?

- Un peu, que j'ai un blème ! Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre si mon voisin utilise la légilimancie pour me souffler des réponses fausses ?

- La concentration a toujours été votre point faible, Potter, avec ou sans voisin de table.

- Voyons, Harry, je suis certain que le professeur Snape...

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas besoin d'être un Serdaigle pour deviner que « mène le sorcier à la baguette » ne peut être « Ginny » comme ma main droite s'évertue à l'écrire depuis un quart d'heure.

- Ce que fait votre main droite subrepticement, Potter, ne regarde que vous.

- Professeur, chuuut...

**11h50.**

- Fini !

- Fini !

**11h51.**

- Ah. Nous voici devant un cas d'école : depuis quinze ans que j'anime ce genre de compétition, c'est la première fois que je vois deux candidats rendre leur copie à la seconde près. Mlle Hermione, M. Snape, je ne vois guère comment vous départager, à moins que le Professeur ne cède galamment son prix à la charmante...

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Non comme n-o-n ?

- Non comme j'ai joué les seconds trop souvent dans ma vie, M. Verpey, pour laisser filer la première place lorsqu'elle m'échoit. Aujourd'hui est un jour solennel. Aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à venger tous les seconds couteaux de l'Histoire, les comparses, les adjoints, les vice-rois, les sous-chefs, les aide-de-camps, les adjuvants, les suppléants, les doublures et les acolytes. Aujourd'hui, j'occupe enfin le devant de la scène à la barbe de tous les Dumbledores et au grand dam de tous les Voldemorts. Chers collègues, chers héros, chers compatriotes, aujourd'hui est le jour où Severus Snape vous dit d'une voix embuée d'émotion : cherchez-vous un autre second parce que moi, p... de m..., j'ai donné.

- Vous ne reviendrez pas sur ces mots ?

- Non !

- Très bien, professeur. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous décerner le premier prix du concours de mots fléchés organisé par Albus Dumbledore dans le cadre de l'opération « Jouer pour Guérir ». Vous gagnez un séjour d'une semaine dans le monde magique de Disneyworld...

- Pardon ?

- ... sponsorisé par les pastilles Bertie Crochu, aller-retour à Orlando assuré gratuitement par le Magicobus.

- Non !

- Mlle Granger, qui remporte le second prix, se voit remettre un bon de commande de cinq cents gallions chez Fleury et Bott...

- Oh oui !

- Ah non !

- ... ainsi qu'un incunable du XIVe siècle, _De l'Usage Moult Occulte du Persil Plat dans la Nécromancie_, dédicacé par notre Ministre en personne.

- M. Verpey, je crois que j'ai changé d'avis. Granger, vous connaissez ma mansuétude naturelle...

- Mieux que personne, Professeur, et la réponse est non.

–Mlle Granger... Hermione... ma chère enfant...

– N'insistez pas, Professeur. Si vous êtes sage en classe, je vous laisserai consulter la quatrième de couverture. Moi aussi, je sais me montrer généreuse à mes heures.

- Vous tenez vraiment à avoir ma mort sur la conscience ? Vous allez me laisser partir seul pour Disneyworld, petite peste poilue ?

- Vous ne serez pas seul, Professeur, le prix est pour deux lauréats. Vous aurez un compagnon de voyage : on m'annonce justement que dans la Tour Gryffondor...

- Doux Merlin, non ! Pas lui !

- ... M. Black, fort de douze ans d'entraînement intensif, a remporté haut la main la finale des cruciverbistes.

- Voldemort... je me repens... à deux genoux... _reviens_ !

- Eh bien, mon cher Ludo, je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance dans les donjons. Toutes mes félicitations, Severus. Venez vite rejoindre les autres lauréats dans la Grande Salle, M. Crivey n'attend plus que vous pour la photo podium.

- Et on applaudit bien fort notre gagnant !

FIN


	3. Serpentard, me voilà!

**Défi **: Lettre d'embauche

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus

**Rating **: PG-13

**Note**: il s'agit d'une candidature spontanée, ce qui nous étonnera pas du signataire.

**Serpentard, me voilà !**

Mon p'tit Sev,

Puisqu'on ne se revoit pas avant cinq jours, j'ai chipé Hedwige à Harry pour te faire part d'une idée brillante qui m'est venu hier au lit, après ton départ.

Tu ne nieras pas qu'on est un peu mou du collier à cette heure. Entre ton double job, ma claustrophobie, ta paranoïa, mes tendances alcolo, tes remords de conscience et mon syndrome de Guantanamo, je nous sens bien partis pour faire ménage à trois avec ce pauvre Lockhart. Faut que ça change, et le meilleur remède c'est encore que je te rejoigne à Poudlard pour te filer un coup de main. Oui, je sais, je suis recherché par les Aurors de cinq continents. Et le polynectar, c'est pour les chiens ?

Après mûre réflexion — couché, le sourcil ! — je considère que si le Directeur de Poudlard a une sous-directrice, rien n'empêche le Directeur de Serpentard d'embaucher un adjoint. Et franchement, ça ne fera pas de mal à tes mômes qu'on les reprenne un peu en main. Comment veux-tu qu'ils aient l'esprit gai et ouvert s'ils végètent chaque soir que Dieu fait dans un sous-sol peint en vert ? Je vote pour qu'on refasse la déco en orange, ça favorisera le rapprochement avec les Gryffs et les Poufs. Et un petit footing autour du lac le matin, pour le tonus. Et leur trouver presto quelques correspondants moldus, sinon ils se marieront tous entre eux à la sortie de Poudlard et comme leurs parents cousinaient déjà, bonjour l'avenir de la race sorcière.

Allez, prends-moi, quoi : j'ai de beaux restes, une dette d'enfance à l'endroit de ta Maison et de l'énergie à revendre quand il s'agit de te soulager _manu militari_. Un mot de toi et je plie boutique, je mets Buck en pension et... Serpentard, me voilà !

Ton futur déjà partenaire,

Sirius

Et puis tu me manques, quoi.


	4. Retour à l'envoyeur

**Défi **: Retour à l'envoyeur

**Pairing **: Severus, Gilderoy Lockhart

**Rating **: PG

**Conditions du déf**i : Severus répond à l'une des lettres d'embauche rédigées pour le précédent défi.

**J'ai choisi de mettre en scène sa réaction à la lettre de Gilderoy Lockhart écrite par Oceano Nox, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la reproduire ci-dessous.**

Cher Monsieur Snape,

Mon infirmière m'a dit que vous étiez un héros. Sans vous, le monde magique serait définitivement tombé sous la coupe de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas qui est Voldemort. Ce n'est pas grave, l'important, c'est que vous soyez un héros. Vous devez recevoir beaucoup de lettres d'admiratrices.

J'en reçois beaucoup moi aussi, vous savez. Gladys Gourdenièze m'écrit toutes les semaines pour me demander en mariage. Je réponds à mes lettres par des photos dédicacées. C'est plus facile maintenant, parce que je sais écrire en attaché.

Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider à répondre à votre courrier. Je sais écrire les adresses, mais il me faut un modèle, parce que des fois je fais des fautes.

Je joins à ma lettre ma photo dédicacée. Vous avez vu mon beau sourire ? Et ma belle signature ? Je suis vraiment la personne toute indiquée pour vous aider à répondre à votre courrier.

Votre dévoué,

Gilderoy Lockhart

**Et voici la réponse de Severus...**

Adossé à ses oreillers, Severus Rogue lisait la lettre remise par son infirmière avec un rictus qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Severus Rogue, disons-le d'emblée, faisait un Survivant autrement bougon que son prédécesseur. Il est vrai qu'il avait quelques excuses.

Passe encore que le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste, débordé par l'afflux de Poudlardiens plus ou moins cabossés, lui eût assigné une chambre pour enfant avec une fresque murale où des licornes roses fricotaient sans pudeur avec des gnomes bleu outremer.

Passe encore que son médecin traitant refusât de le laisser sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas complété sa série de tests cutanés. Severus avait beau lui expliquer qu'on ne fréquente pas un Mage Noir quinze ans d'affilée sans prendre ses petites précautions, soit une capsule d'antivenin nichée dans une dent creuse, le carabin ne voulait rien entendre. Sûrement un de ses anciens élèves, à qui il avait dû flanquer un T en Potions et qui se vengeait bassement sur une personne alitée.

Passe encore que le lit en question fût surmonté d'une banderole "Bon rétablissement, Monsieur le Directeur!" signée par l'ensemble des élèves de Première à Sixième Années, ceux qu'on avait eu la bêtise d'évacuer avant l'assaut final du château et dont les mamans se relayaient pour déposer des clafoutis maison à l'accueil.

Non, le pire c'étaient les visites. Il aurait dû les faire interdire dès l'instant où il avait repris connaissance. Ces visites! Molly Weasley, initiée par son mari aux joies du tupperware et qui laissait des bassines entières de hachis parmentier sur sa table de nuit ("il faut vous refaire une santé, enfin !"). Rita Skeeter, bourdonnant sans trêve à son oreille pour qu'il la laisse rédiger sa biographie officielle ("j'ai un titre d'enfer, Sev : _Le Rogue et le Noir_"). Minerva McGonagall, résolue à lui faire signer l'intégralité des missives de rentrée dès le 1er juillet ("pour hâter votre campagne de réhabilitation, Severus").

Et Potter. Potter, ce grand exégète, avait décidé que ses derniers mots dans la Cabane hurlante signifiaient en réalité "t'as de beaux yeux, tu sais" et venait en conséquence battre des cils à son chevet tous les matins.

Aussi quand son infirmière - la grande blonde sentimentale, celle qui s'obstinait à placer sur son oreiller l'ours en peluche envoyé par Hagrid - lui avait tendu une énième lettre en minaudant "de la part du monsieur de la chambre 26", il avait décidé que celui-ci paierait pour tous les autres, l'ours inclus.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il tendait sa réponse à la blonde avec un doux sourire.

"Cher M. Lockhart,

Votre sollicitude à l'endroit de ma renommée me touche au plus haut point. Comme votre conviction intime qu'elle me laisse dans l'incapacité de signer en toutes lettres (cinq) mon nom au bas d'une photographie.

La gestion de mon courrier intime est actuellement le cadet de mes soucis, quels qu'aient pu être mes démêlés avec Voldemort - un homme charmant, avec qui j'aurais été heureux de vous mettre en contact si les circonstances l'avaient permis.

Mais puisque vous vous offrez si gentiment à m'aider, je vous embauche de grand coeur comme assistant de recherche. Mon médecin m'interdit toute lecture jusqu'à nouvel ordre : aussi vous demanderai-je une petite note de synthèse sur les numéros 4 à 16 des _Annales d'Alchimie_ que mon infirmière tiendra à votre disposition. Je suis sûr que le dossier "Hermétique de l'antimoine en 78 figures" vous passionnera autant que moi, comme la correspondance des professeurs Croulant et Vieillebarbe sur les Aphorismes Basiliens et leur traduction hébreue.

Dans l'enthousiasme de collaborer avec un esprit supérieur,

Je demeure, cher M. Lockhart, votre dévoué

S. Rogue (chambre 45)

PS J'ai examiné avec intérêt le portait joint à votre lettre. Le filet de salive sur votre menton est une touche audacieuse, propre à rehausser votre charisme naturel. Surtout ne changez rien!"

Il avait été mordu, soit. Ce n'était pas une raison pour cesser d'être mordant.


	5. Réminiscence

**Réminiscence**

**Pairing **: Severus, Luna

**Rating **: PG

- Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question?

La voix de Luna était d'une clarté presque inaudible, mais Severus - entre autres facultés communes - avait une ouïe de chauve-souris. Levant la tête de son bureau, où il classait les parchemins déposés par ses élèves, il effleura du regard la petite blonde restée derrière son chaudron.

- Mlle Lovegood, si vous désirez connaître l'effet de la Potion euphorisante sur un ronflack cornu, il vous faudra chercher une autre autorité.

- Non, Professeur. Mais tout à l'heure, j'ai confondu l'armoise et l'euphorbe...

Elle était seule dans cette classe, comme elle serait seule à s'asseoir dans le Parc à la pause, seule à bouturer ses asphodèles en Herbologie, seule à manger en silence à la table Serdaigle, seule à marcher seule dans Pré-au-Lard au prochain week-end.

- ... mardi dernier, j'ai versé six gouttes de vif-argent en pensant à autre chose et provoqué un début d'incendie...

Elle était pieds nus aujourd'hui parce qu'un mauvais farceur lui avait volé ses chaussures pour les cacher Dieu sait où.

- et la semaine d'avant, j'avais oublié mon parchemin dans le dortoir. Vous ne m'avez pas fait une seule remarque. Pourquoi?

Elle était différente, elle passait pour étrange, elle avait partie liée avec la mort, elle s'était vu infliger un affreux surnom et sa seule amie, sa protectrice, était une jeune rousse qui la déserterait bientôt pour se jeter dans les bras d'un Potter.

- Disons que vous me rappelez quelqu'un, Mlle Lovegood.


	6. Ça n'a pas suffi

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus

**Rating **: PG-13

**Note **: Merci à Gredoune et Julielal de m'avoir retrouvé la citation d'Albus en français. Pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, la scène en italiques renvoie à la fin du chapitre 36 dans « HP et la Coupe de Feu ».

**Ça n'a pas suffi**

Il arrive que Sirius Black — lorsqu'il est mis hors de lui, ployé sous la chair de l'autre, rendu au bon vouloir de ses nerfs et de son sang — ait un geste instinctif.

Il tend sa main pour qu'on la prenne.

Plus tard, quand le plaisir se retire, il arrive qu'il se souvienne.

SB-SS

_L'infirmerie. L'odeur fade des remèdes. Harry prostré._

_Le regard noir de Snape sur lui, revenu lui aussi d'entre les morts._

_Leurs deux mains s'effleurent et s'éloignent. Un geste n'a pas toujours force d'acte._

_« Ça suffira... pour l'instant », dit Dumbledore d'une voix qui, ce jour-là, oublie de sourire._

SB-SS

Sirius desserre l'étreinte des doigts, le temps d'écarter doucement une mèche noire collée par la sueur au visage de Severus.

_Bien vu, Albus. Vous nous connaissiez mieux que nous-mêmes._

_Ça n'a pas suffi. _


	7. Meurtre au lemoncello

_Bon, je triche un peu, là : Severus partage la vedette avec un autre. Mais je voulais rapatrier cette ficlet écrite pour le défi « Crossover » de la communauté hp100mots, où la règle est de ne publier que des drabbles de... cent mots pile._

**Rating **: PG

**Crossover **: Agatha Christie

**Note **: la fin est vaguement inspirée d'Alfred Hitchcock.

**Meurtre au lemoncello**

**1. L'arme du crime**

Tapotant l'épaule d'une Mme McMgonagall résolue à moucher son deuil dans sa pochette en soie, Hercule Poirot s'assit dans la chaire de feu Monsieur le Directeur pour un premier constat.

La victime avait été retrouvée seule dans son bureau à minuit. Devant elle un verre qui, au dire du professeur Snèpe, avait contenu du lemoncello – une liqueur « molle-dure » (?) au citron d'origine italienne. Scotland Yard se chargerait d'analyser les résidus.

- Peut-être s'agit-il simplement d'une mort naturelle, chère Madame.

- A cent douze ans ? Voyons, M. Poirot, il était dans la fleur de l'âge !

L'enquête s'annonçait pittoresque.

**2.** **Premiers indices**

Un rapide examen du bureau montra que les tableaux avaient subi un sort de Silencio, puis un sort d'Oubliette. De même qu'ils n'avaient pu donner l'alerte, il leur fallait renoncer à identifier le coupable.

Le Ministère confirma qu'une pensine ne leur serait d'aucune utilité dès lors que le mort n'avait pas livré ses souvenirs de bonne grâce.

Poirot nota une tache poisseuse sur le bureau – sans doute le lemoncello – et un fil de coton sombre dans le poing du mort.

Hélas, la plupart des enseignants portaient des robes noires.

On a beau être magicien blanc, c'est moins salissant !

**3.** **Les difficultés commencent**

Hercule Poirot avait dû renoncer à interroger Fumseck. L'oiseau semblait avisé et sensible – il pleurait comme un veau depuis le décès de son maître et brûlait de livrer son témoignage. Hélas, il ne lui manquait que la parole.

A défaut, le détective convoqua les membres du corps enseignant. Il excluait d'emblée les élèves, couchés depuis longtemps sous la houlette de leurs préfets à l'heure du crime.

Quarante-huit heures plus tard, Poirot devait se rendre à l'évidence. Dans un monde où l'on transplane en moins d'un battement de cil, la notion d'alibi était d'une importance toute relative.

L'enquête s'annonçait... mal.

**4. Suspect numéro un**

- Professeur, c'est vous qui avez vu la victime en dernier ?

- Oui.

- Pour réclamer un poste de Défense et Illustration de la Force Brutale ?

- Contre les Forces du Mal. Oui.

- Qu'elle vous a refusé une énième fois ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes un expert attitré en poisons ?

- Oui.

- Avec un casier judiciaire chargé ?

- Oui.

- Vous connaissiez le goût du défunt pour les agrumes ?

- Oui.

- Et vous avez passé l'été chez les Zabini à Florence ?

- Oui.

- M. Snèpe, que faisiez-vous le 24 septembre à minuit ?

Silence hautain.

**5. Alibis ad libitum**

Dix jours plus tard, Poirot se mordillait la moustache.

Le professeur Snèpe avait un alibi pour le soir du 24 septembre. Le jeune M. Pottère était venu le trouver, pâle et échevelé, pour lui jurer qu'il était resté avec Severus toute la nuit. Si Severus se taisait noblement, c'était pour préserver l'honneur de son amant et éviter à l'Ecole un scandale qui ternirait sa réputation.

Le problème, c'était que la même confidence lui avait été faite successivement par Mlle Grangère, M. Malefoy, M. Goile, M. Crabe et M. Zabini Junior.

Severus Snèpe faisait visiblement de l'effet à la jeune génération.

**6. ****Potins chez Lupin**

Ce M. Lupin était peut-être mal luné, mais il fallait lui reconnaître une vertu : il faisait un excellent chocolat. Et Hercule, en Belge qui se respecte, raffolait du chocolat.

- Albus nous semblait invulnérable, M. Poirot...

- Mlle Trélaunay ne semble pas de cet avis.

- Oh, Sybille a toujours adoré prédire la mort de son prochain. Elle doit jubiler.

- Mme McGonagall assume ses nouvelles fonctions avec brio.

- Pour dissimuler son chagrin, croyez-moi : elle était secrètement éprise d'Albus.

- Dites-moi, M. Flitouick s'était vu refuser une augmentation récemment ?

- Il a l'habitude de cet état de choses...

**7.** **Et les méchants, dans tout ça ?**

Il pouvait se permettre de papoter avec Remus, qui avait un alibi : Sirius Black était venu lui expliquer avec force détails que le lycanthrope était resté à ses côtés toute la nuit du crime.

De son côté, le Ministère tenait mordicus à suivre une piste politique. Grindelwald avait-il ourdi une revanche depuis son cachot ? Avait-on affaire à un complot néo-mangemort dirigé par la seule rescapée, Narcissa Malefoy ?

Les Aurors découvrirent que Narcissa posait désormais pour Karl Lagerfeld et que Grindelwald venait de convoler joyeusement avec le comte de Monte-Cristo.

Piste abandonnée.

Hercule Poirot, lui, croyait à un crime domestique.

**8. Où Severus est à un cheveu d'aller se faire pendre**

- M. Snèpe, il faut me dire où vous étiez cette nuit-là. J'ai beau me porter personnellement garant de votre innocence, votre Ministre reste dubitatif. Je l'ai même entendu mumurer « Une fois passe encore, mais deux... ».

- M. Poirot, il en va de mon honneur personnel !

- Chuchotez-moi seulement le nom de la dame...

- Quelle dame ?

- Vous n'étiez pas en rendez-vous galant ?

- M. Poirot, j'ose espérer que c'est là un trait d'humour continental.

- Allons, dites-moi la vérité !

Sans un mot, Snape porta la main à son front... et retira d'un coup sec sa chevelure noire.

**9. Un beau brun de fille**

- Les Snape sont chauves de père en fils, M. Poirot. Une des raison pour lesquelles j'ai sympathisé brièvement avec feu Voldemort. Enfant, mes parents étaient trop pauvres pour m'offrir une perruque digne de ce nom : j'ai dû me contenter d'un postiche à base de queues de centaures, fixé par une glu particulièrement suintante. Le 24 septembre, je suis allé en catimini chercher ces mèches chez Tissard et Brodette.

- Elles sont fines... soyeuses... et si _sombres_!

Severus eut un sourire cruel.

- Sans mon témoignage, Bellatrix Lestrange risquait la peine de mort. Elle a vite accepté mon marché !

**10.** **Il faut savoir raison renier**

Confronté à un univers où les capes d'invisibilité voisinaient avec les retourneuses de temps, Poirot avait vite compris qu'il lui faudrait renoncer à ses méthodes rationnelles.

C'est pourquoi il arpentait les couloirs du château, pestant contre la poussière ancestrale qui ruinait ses escarpins vernis, à la recherche de la nouvelle directrice.

- Du polynectar, M. Poirot ? Mais pourquoi ?

- ...

- Oh, George Weasley me semble être le candidat idéal, dans ce cas.

- ...

- Un peu de phosphore devrait faire l'affaire...

- ...

- Je les convoquerai tous dans la Grande Salle après dîner.

- Merci, Madame Minerva.

**11**. **Dead men tell no tales**

Réunis autour d'une table, le personnel de Poudlard observait d'un œil qui méfiant, qui curieux le grand détective. Il était clair que celui-ci s'apprêtait à leur révéler comment, pourquoi et par qui Albus Dumbledore avait été tué.

Or il s'obstinait à garder le silence.

Soudain la porte grinça doucement. Une silhouette se profila dans la pénombre. Les professeurs poussèrent un cri à la vue d'un vieil homme dont le visage et la barbe blanche miroitaient d'un éclat opalin.

- Sybille, mon enfant..., dit le revenant. Fallait-il en venir à ces extrémités pour réaliser UNE de vos prédictions ?

Cris et tremblements.

**12.** **Le mot de la fin**

- Je l'ai soupçonnée dès que j'ai vu cette tache, dit Poirot. Seul un individu atteint d'une forte myopie pouvait renverser autant de liqueur à côté du verre.

- Mais cette mascarade...

- Mlle Trélaunay est foncièrement nerveuse, j'ai tablé sur un effet de choc ! M. Weasley a parfaitement joué son...

Il fut interrompu par un nouveau grincement de la porte. Un second vieillard accourait vers la table, la barbe et les lunettes légèrement de guingois.

- Désolé, y avait une queue pas possible au site de transplanage... ben quoi, ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais un spectre !

FIN

Les premières reviews me convainquent que le drabble, dans sa concision, n'est pas toujours très clair, donc je récapitule rapidement l'enquête et sa conclusion: c'est bien Sybille qui a assassiné Albus, décidée à tout faire pour qu'une de ses prédictions funestes s'accomplisse. Sa myopie naturelle lui a fait renverser le lemoncello à côté du verre, laissant un indice pour Poirot. Celui-ci refuse de soupçonner Snape et lui arrache l'aveu de son alibi: chauve depuis la naissance, il était allé récupérer une nouvelle perruque tressée avec les cheveux noirs de Bellatrix (qu'elle lui a cédés contre un témoignage en sa faveur). Devinant la vérité, Poirot met en scène un "retour spectral" de Dumbledore en demandant à George Weasley de se polynectariser, pour arracher un aveu à une Sybille terrifiée. Tout se déroule selon son plan, sauf que... George arrive en retard, ce qui semble suggérer que le premier spectre n'était autre que le vrai Dumbledore, décidé à fourrer son grain de sel (de sucre?) jusqu'au bout!


	8. Deux lièvres et une tordue

**Défi **: lapindrome

**Conditions du défi **: a) écrire un lipogramme, soit un texte omettant une lettre de l'alphabet, b) l'écrire sur le thème « un lapin perturbe une compétition sportive sous les yeux de Severus ».

**Note **: pour ceux qui chercheraient la continuité logique entre a) et b), précisons que la modératrice confond facilement lipogramme et palindrome. Palindrome, d'où lapindrome. CQFD.

L'intérêt du texte tient donc surtout à sa contrainte formelle. (Et je remercie au passage Souchi de m'avoir signalé le a coquin qui m'avait échappé!)

**Lettre omise** : A

**Pairing **: Severus, Luna (plus un soupçon de Severus/Albus)

**Rating **: PG-13

**Deux lièvres et une tordue**

Il est de notoriété publique que Severus Rogue déteste superviser les sorties des élèves. Le jour où Monsieur le Directeur décide d'envoyer les chers petits observer une course de lévriers pour leur inculquer 1) que l'existence est une éternelle compétition où les derniers ne seront point les premiers et 2) que les Moldus ont de drôles de moeurs, c'est son Professeur de Potions qu'il prie gentiment de les escorter. Severus, comme il se doit, rétorque que c'est l'office d'une sienne consœur, experte en Etude des Moldus. Or elle se trouve être victime d'une rubéole dont Rubéus fut l'inconscient porteur. Severus grogne... et cède. Il peut crier sur tous les tons que le dénommé Sirius B. est un substitut tout indiqué pour ce type de sortie, les dés en sont jetés : il lui incombe de piloter cent et quelques mineurs en pleine Cité londonienne.

Les ennuis commencent dès le seuil du dressing. En contrée modue, procède comme les Moldus : plus question de porter robe ou toge. Que revêtir pour honorer ce divertissement éminemment _british _? Severus hésite et consulte ses collègues. En fin de compte, il enfile un jodhpur de coton noir et un polo de même teinte.

– Vous êtes du dernier chic, lui dit Dumbledore dont les yeux brillent d'une lueur que justifie peut-être le joli postérieur de Severus, moulé sous l'étoffe.

Severus le foudroie de ses pupilles sombres. Les élèves, eux, se ruent vers les voitures rouges de l'Express, venu les chercher pour les convoyer jusqu'en son terminus, King's Cross.

SS - LL

Le soleil brille de tous ses feux lorsqu'ils pénètrent l'enceinte où se déroule l'événement sportif. Une piste incurvée se déploie sous leurs yeux depuis les box où piétinent nombre de lévriers sur le qui-vive. Sur le côté, une figurine en fonte représente un lièvre en mouvement. Elle reste immobile... pour l'heure.

Severus jette un coup d'œil circonspect sur ses protégés. Ses petits serpents ont improvisé un tripot de fortune et pressent leurs congénères de miser sur tel ou tel chien. Le jeune Potter, qui cultive décidément tous les vices, joue quelques mornilles et en profite pour tripoter les doigts du fils de Lucius. L'odieux rouquin qui lui sert de second requiert de l'ouvreuse moldue une grenouille glucosée. Sise entre les deux cornichons, Miss Erudition résume d'une voix stridente l'historique du lévrier européen sous l'œil hébété du-dit rouquin. Icelle pérore non-stop. Icelui l'écoute le bec ouvert. Et Severus est bigrement tenté d'expédier le groupuscule Gryffondor en Mongolie d'un sort bien senti.

Très vite, toutefois, un coup de pistolet scelle le début des festivités. Le gibier de fonte se met en route : son circuit épouse l'orbe du lieu et il est suivi des chiens en meute, tous pressés de le rejoindre. Lièvre et lévriers se poursuivent sous les lorgnettes et jumelles (et multiplettes) du bon public. Ce petit jeu dure depuis moins de dix minutes lorsqu'un incident fortuit vient l'interrompre. Severus voit subitement monter sous son nez un filet de brume grise qui s'étire et prend le contour d'un léporidé. Un second lièvre, fin et fluorescent, rejoint son homologue robotisé et tous deux trottinent un moment de concert. Cris et chuchotements s'élèvent du public médusé : sur son siège princier, le duc d'Edinbourg en perd son monocle.

Les chiens ne font ni une ni deux : ils s'enfuient confusément et se dispersent de tous côtés, peu soucieux des coups de sifflet qui leur intiment l'ordre de reprendre leur course.

Severus grince copieusement des dents. Il comprend d'où sort ce spectre lumineux : d'une tige de bois mince et flexible, conduit essentiel du sortilège, que tient entre ses doigts l'élève dont le siège jouxte le sien. Nul doute n'est permis : Mlle Lovegood vient d'invoquer son esprit protecteur. Or celui-ci n'est de mise que si un sorcier en péril éprouve le besoin de convoquer un secours extérieur. Où est le péril, ici ? Voldemort est mort et enterré depuis belle lurette, puisse-t-il reposer en Enfer, nul besoin d'un bouclier quelconque. En somme, cette petite blonde vient d'enfreindre l'interdit stipulé en prémisse de l'excursion : _on est prié de se comporter en moldu pur jus tout le temps de l'équipée_.

Hermione énonce prestement un _Finite_ pour dissiper le voile de brume. Severus se met en demeure d'exécuter un sort d'oubliette collectif sur les témoins de l'incident. Le service de sécurité moldu informe le public que les coureurs de fond viendront récidiver incontinent. Le professeur Rogue, enfin, décide de sonner le terme de l'intermède pour ses troupes. Il enjoint les préfets de regrouper les élèves sur le côté de l'enceinte puis se tourne vers l'origine du désordre, l'œil noir et le sourcil dressé.

- Mlle Lovegood, êtes-vous complètement folle ? Que signifie ce geste qui me consterne ?

- Professeur...

- Je soupçonne votre esprit tordu des pires motifs. Vous...

- Un lièvre et une tordue ! Nous pourrions écrire un joli conte sur ce thème, Professeur.

- Ne détournez point le propos, petite écervelée. Je vous somme de vous expliquer. Quelle idée d'envoyer votre rongeur éthéré sur une piste moldue !

- Je...

- Vouliez-vous démentir le proverbe selon lequel il n'est guère prudent de courir deux lièvres tout ensemble ?

- Non, Professeur. Encore que... il est si seul, ce lièvre qui court pour notre loisir !

- Cette effigie de fer émeut votre bon petit coeur ?

- En un sens, oui.

- Mlle Lovegood, je ne puis tolérer qu'une telle sensiblerie...

- Il est seul, Professeur, il s'échine de jour en jour, ses ennemis le poursuivent et ses bons services ne sont reconnus de personne. Pour nous il est juste quelque chose de dur, de noir et d'utile. Et c'est injuste. Croyez-moi, il mérite quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui.

Severus se détourne brusquement. Non pour réfréner un mouvement de colère sous l'effet de cette mièvrerie — plutôt pour dissimuler un coin de sourire. Il lui semble que les mots entendus peuvent receler plus d'un sens. Puis il reconsidère l'ingénue qui le fixe toujours de ses yeux bleus.

- Le lièvre et l'heure tournent, et Monsieur le Directeur doit s'inquiéter de notre sort. Venez, Mlle Lovegood, il est temps de retrouver l'Ecole.

Il plie discrètement le coude. Elle y glisse deux doigts, et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigent vers l'endroit où le reste des élèves les épient du coin de l'oeil.

Seul sur une piste nue, sous un soleil de plomb qui lustre son fer noirci, un lièvre poursuit ses rondes.


	9. Le rose et le noir

**Pairing : **Severus/Dolorès

**Rating : **PG

**Note **: fic-cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Sharelll.

**Le rose et le noir**

- Albus, je dois vous parler d'urgence.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous me donnez rendez-vous dans le placard à balais ? J'espère pour vous qu'aucune Maison ne s'entraîne au Quidditch à cette heure... ou notre réputation mutuelle prendra un coup sévère.

- Ne plaisantez pas, malheureux. L'heure est grave et ce que j'ai à vous dire doit rester strictement confidentiel. Vous savez bien qu'on entre et on sort dans votre bureau comme dans un moulin, surtout depuis que vous glanez vos mots de passe parmi les produits Haribo.

- Je vous écoute, mon petit. Faites vite, je ne vais pas tarder à éternuer avec toute cette paille.

- Albus, un inconnu a glissé une espèce de rébus sous ma porte et j'ignore s'il s'agit d'un piège ou d'une information valable pour l'Ordre. Vous connaissez tous les codes en vigueur dans le monde magique depuis Nostradamus, je ne vois que vous pour le déchiffrer.

- Faites voir... une carte postale représentant un chaton grisou avec un ruban fuschia... qui miaule quand on appuie dessus... le chat, pas le ruban... et au verso : « Poudlard, 13 février 1986. Beau saturnin, si ton donjon te paraît un peu froid par les temps qui courent, pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre aux Trois Balais demain soir pour boire un apéro à la santé du Maître ? Rosedodo ». Vous avez raison, Severus, c'est tout à fait cryptique. Laissez-moi jusqu'à demain matin, j'espère pouvoir vous apporter une réponse au petit-déjeuner.

SS - DO

- Ah, Severus. Bien dormi ?

- Comme si vous ignoriez que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !

- Vous m'en voyez navré. Un petit scone aux myrtilles pour vous requinquer?

- Non merci. Dites, vous l'avez déchiffrée, cette carte ?

- Oui, mon ami. Croyez-moi, j'y ai investi trente ans d'études runiques et ma conviction est faite : elle contient bel et bien un message à votre intention.

- Merlin ! Ma couverture...

- Non, non, rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Prenez une petite gorgée de thé et une grande respiration. Paré ?

- Paré...

- Une certaine Rosedodo, en qui je crois reconnaître notre plus récente collègue, vous invite à l'accompagner dans ses libations nocturnes demain soir, fête de la Saint-Valentin, si le climat de vos appartements n'est pas à votre convenance.

- ... Albus, vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Il suffit de voir de quel œil brillant Mlle Ombrage vous épie par-dessus son Darjeeling.

- Ridicule. Rendez-moi cette carte immédiatement. J'ai une heure de libre avant mon premier cours, je vais lui consacrer une attention autrement sérieuse.

SS - DO

- Albus...

- Dieu du ciel, Severus, vous êtes tout pâle. Plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Diaphane, pour tout dire. _Il_ vous a convoqué ?

- Non, non...

- Notre petit Harry a fait un sans-faute en Potions ?

- Non...

- Sirius Black vous a adressé ses excuses en bonne et due forme ?

- Non ! Albus, elle m'a fait un clin d'œil !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'ai croisé cette femme alors que je me rendais en cours et elle m'a fait un clin d'œil !

- Ridicule. Nos donjons sont noirs comme un four, surtout à l'heure d'hiver. Vous aurez mal vu.

- Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas mettre en doute mon acuité, Albus. Qui plus est...

- Oui ?

- ...

- Allons, dites-moi tout. Vous savez bien que je suis comme un père pour vous...

- Elle... elle m'a pincé... _là_... au passage...

- Oh. De fait, votre accusation n'est pas sans fondement.

- Epargnez-moi vos calembours, Albus, et dites-moi ce que je dois faire à présent.

- Severus, mon enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler combien il importe que vous entreteniez des relations cordiales avec l'ennemi. Qui sait si cette manœuvre n'est pas coordonnée à distance par Voldemort pour s'assurer de votre loyauté ? Courage. Fermez les yeux, buvez votre cocktail comme un grand et pensez à l'Angleterre. Oh, et demandez-lui si le Ministère est vraiment passé du côté obscur de la Force, ça peut toujours être utile à savoir.

SS - DO

- Alors, mon petit, comment va ?

- Vous, je ne vous parle plus.

- Oh, Severus, pourquoi ce regard noir ? Je tenais juste à vous exprimer ma gratitude : Mlle Ombrage est d'une humeur printanière depuis trois semaines. Elle n'a même pas bronché quand j'ai suggéré d'embaucher Firenze pour remplacer cette pauvre Sybille. Je suppose que c'est à vous que nous devons cette acalmie ?

- Acalmie, vous appelez ça une acalmie ? Cette harpie est décidée à nous sucer le sang, moi le premier !

- Pardon, Harry passe avant vous si j'en crois Mlle Granger...

- Oubliez Potter. Albus, il faut que vous lui parliez fermement, ça ne peut plus durer. Elle me relance jusque dans ma salle de classe !

- « Vénus tout entière à sa proie attachée... »

- Pardon ?

- C'est une citation moldue, mon petit. Ne faites pas attention.

- Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi cette folle se croit obligée de venir _me glisser des loukoums dans la bouche devant mes Serpentards_ !

- Charmante attention.

- Sans compter que Rusard se convulse de jalousie à notre vue. Je verrouille mes ingrédients à triple tour depuis que je l'ai surpris à considérer un plant de ciguë d'un œil pensif en époussetant mon cabinet.

- Chut, chut. Tout finira bien par s'arranger.

- J'ai des doutes. Et je vous préviens : si elle vous demande ma main, je me fais hara-kiri dans la Grande Salle avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Pendant le déjeuner, de préférence.

SS - DO

- Albus, arrêtez de ronfler dans votre cadre et répondez-moi avant que je vous démolisse le portrait. Vieux tire-au-flanc, ça vous ressemble bien de partir en flammes juste quand on a besoin de vous. Albus, ceci est un SOS, vous m'entendez ? Le Lord vient de nous donner sa bénédiction paternelle ! Il veut un grand mariage en blanc — oui, parfaitement, en blanc — pour égayer un peu ses Mangemorts avant le carnage. Quelqu'un — ne me demandez pas qui, sûrement cette lavette de Lucius — lui a dit qu'introduire un peu de douceur dans son monde de brutes boosterait son image de marque, surtout s'il prend le pouvoir à votre place. Quand j'ai quitté la réunion au bras d'Ombrage, les deux sœurs Black se crêpaient le chignon à coup de Doloris pour savoir qui porterait la traîne de la mariée et McNair était parti kidnapper un traiteur. Albus ! La noce est pour samedi en huit ! Faites quelque chose ! Albus !

SS - DO

- Mon cher petit, je suis ravi de vous revoir sain et sauf... et toujours célibataire.

- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit grâce à vous.

- Mais je n'ai cessé de penser à vous, soyez-en sûr. J'étais décidé à m'interposer physiquement au besoin pour vous épargner un sort pire que la mort. Heureusement, la Providence et les centaures en ont décidé autrement. Le pauvre Black n'a pas eu votre chance, lui.

- C'est ça, plaignez votre chouchou. Vous savez que Bella lui avait envoyé un faire-part ? Je ne vous dis pas ce que j'ai eu à subir comme remarques ineptes square Grimmauld ces derniers jours.

- Chut, mon enfant. Jetons un voile pudique sur les torts du passé. Mlle Ombrage n'a pas cherché à renouveler ses avances ?

- Non, j'ai cru comprendre que son petit séjour dans la Forêt lui avait laissé des goûts plus... corsés. D'après Lucius, elle est maintenant du dernier bien avec Fenrir Greyback.

- Doux Merlin. Cette femme a un vraiment un goût atroce...

- Merci beaucoup.

- ... et j'en ai pour une bonne semaine à remettre mon bureau en état. Remarquez, sa ténacité force le respect : teindre Fumseck en rose pour l'assortir à sa garde-robe, voilà qui n'a pas dû être facile.

- En tout cas, vous allez promettre de me réserver le poste de Défense l'an prochain. Parce que si vous engagez une autre mégère de cet acabit et qu'elle se met en tête de me vamper dans mes quartiers privés, je ne réponds pas de mes actes, Albus. Vous êtes prévenu.

- Si vous voulez, mon petit. Mais j'ai comme une vague idée que vous et moi serons bien trop occupés l'an prochain pour songer au marivaudage.

- Dieu vous entende, Albus. Dieu vous entende...

FIN


	10. Si ce n'est toi

**Personnages **: Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Severus Snape

**Rating **: PG

**Si ce n'est toi...**

Les paraboles chères à Mme Black commencent par « Un homme avait deux fils ». Regulus a vite compris que le bon fils est le cadet, qui cultive le champ familial au lieu de dissiper son héritage avec des connaissances douteuses.

Sirius est le mauvais fils. Sirius fraye avec des miséreux, des Moldus et des loups-garous (Regulus n'est pas né de la dernière pluie et Sirius devrait trouver des surnoms moins éloquents pour ses amis). Sirius est le mouton noir des Black, la honte de la famille, le serpent que Mme Black a réchauffé dans son sein.

Regulus envie Sirius corps et âme.

RB – SB - SS

Un soir où Severus se penche sur Regulus un couteau d'argent à la main, pour lui montrer comment ciseler ses herbes sèches, Regulus découvre qu'il est amoureux.

Il en tire une grande joie, non seulement parce que l'amour est plus vertigineux que le Quidditch et tous les sortilèges réunis, mais parce qu'il vit une chose qui échappe à son frère et qui est aussi de l'ordre de la transgression.

Il ne dit rien à Severus, qui lui rendra son amour en temps et en heure. Un jour, Sirius verra que son frère a suivi son exemple sans l'imiter pour autant.

RB – SB - SS

La Serre Numéro Deux est si étouffante que Regulus croit à un éblouissement lorsqu'il voit son frère et Severus entrer dans un corps à corps qui est un semblant de lutte. Il est tard, ils pensent sûrement être seuls lorsqu'ils laissent tomber leurs vêtements au sol un à un, et puis eux-mêmes.

Ils sont si proches que Regulus ne distingue pas entre leurs souffles.

Il ne sera jamais que leur petit frère. Le sang lui monte à la vue et il gémit à son tour avant de quitter la serre. Dehors, le ciel est de part en part couleur de crépuscule.

RB – SB - SS

Le polynectar est trop compliqué pour un élève de Quatrième Année mais la Potion de vieillissement, que Severus lui a montrée dans un des livres qu'il « emprunte » à la Section Interdite, devrait faire l'affaire. Elle n'est pas difficile en soi, mais le charme qui la rend efficace relève des arts occultes et il faut une volonté sans faille pour le jeter sans se nuire.

Pourquoi un Serpentard n'aurait-il pas le courage de vouloir ?

Lorsqu'il entaille son poignet avec le couteau d'argent, il pense si fort à Sirius que la lame le mord jusqu'à l'os comme s'il était déjà son frère.

RB – SB - SS

Regulus attend la nuit pour boire trois gouttes de potion. Quand Severus sort du dortoir, il le suit. Il sait où sont les zones sombres dans les corridors qui mènent à la Tour de Gryffondor et c'est un jeu d'enfant de rattraper Severus là où la lune ne les éclairera pas.

Si Regulus embrassait Severus pour lui-même, il se ferait tout petit dans ses bras. Mais il n'a pas le droit d'être lui-même. Il embrasse vite et dru, chuchote :

- Je ne peux pas rester, James se doute de quelque chose. Mais j'ai trouvé un endroit épatant pour demain soir. Le Saule Cogneur...

RB – SB - SS

Lorsque Regulus meurt quelques années plus tard, sa dernière pensée est qu'il aura imité son frère jusqu'au bout.

Il aura aussi imité Severus, mais comme c'est Severus qui est chargé de le tuer, il ne saura jamais qu'il a eu deux rebelles en exemple.

Severus se penche sur lui et ses yeux montrent une telle angoisse que Regulus croit — enfin — qu'il est aimé en retour.

Mais au moment où le sort fond sur lui, vif comme une lame d'argent, il comprend : les années ont fait leur travail et il n'a jamais tant ressemblé à Sirius.

Si ce n'est toi...

FIN


	11. Chauds les glaçons

**Défi : **Sevy la tête au cube

**Conditions du défi : **Severus interagit avec un ou plusieurs glaçon(s).

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus

**Rating **: PG-13

**Note **: _Chauds les glaçons !_ est le titre français du roman de Ian Fleming _Diamonds Are Forever_. J'aimerais dédier cette ficlet à Rupert Everett en lui souhaitant bon courage dans son combat de longue haleine pour filmer un James Bond gay, _PS I Love You_.

Albert R. Broccoli présente

**Chauds les glaçons !**

Scénario : Archea

Casting : J. K. Rowling

Eclairage : Lumos Ltd.

Photographie : C. Crivey

Musique : Bizarr' Sisters, avec le concours d'Amy Winehouse

Cascades : M. Black tient à signaler qu'il accomplit en personne ses cascades. M. Snape confirme que le sparadrap sur le nez de M. Black ne provient pas d'une cascade échouée mais d'une légère altercation en cours de tournage.

Costumes : Tissard et Brodette

Maquillage : G. Lockhart

Repérage des lieux : A. Dumbledore (Poudlard), B. Weasley (Egypte), Fridwulfa (Biélorussie).

Relations de presse : R. Skeeter

Le Ministère de la Magie rappelle aux spectateurs qu'il s'agit là d'une œuvre de fiction produite sous un label indépendant. Tout rapport avec des personnages existant ou ayant existé dans l'Angleterre sorcière contemporaine ne peut être que pure coïncidence.

_Premier tableau : le bureau de M à Poudlard._

_Boiseries, cheminée, moulures où domine le Lion britannique. M, comme nous le savons tous depuis _Casino Royale_, est une femme. Elle tapote son chignon et ajuste ses lunettes carrées alors que Sirius Black entre d'un pas nonchalant, vêtu d'une robe de tweed coupée sur mesure et répandant des effluves d'eau de toilette _Oh My Dog !

M : Ah, M. Black. Je tenais à vous féliciter personnellement pour votre dernière évasion : planifier une orgie collective à Azkaban afin de distraire vos geôliers le temps de contacter une sirène alliée, voilà qui n'a pas dû être facile.

Sirius : La seule chose difficile là-dedans a été d'enseigner le French Kiss aux Détraqueurs _à travers le voile_. Mais j'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir dans le simple but de me congratuler. L'Ordre aurait-il une nouvelle mission pour moi ?

M : Ma foi oui, car nous avons de sérieuses raisons de croire que le docteur V s'apprête à frapper un coup décisif. C'est pourquoi il est impératif que vous contactiez notre agent double au Caire pour avoir plus de détails : il vous attendra tous les soirs au cabaret dit le Papy Russe. Le mot de passe est « glaçon ». Q, auriez-vous l'amabilité de briefer M. Black sur le volet technique ?

_Entre Q, chancelant sous le poids de sa dernière invention qu'il porte à bout de bras. L'avant-dernière, un larynx artificiel destiné à combattre les effets du Véritasérum, lui a laissé un léger bégaiement._

Q : C-c'est une motocyclette enchantée. Elle ind-dique la météo du jour, le taux de change des g-guinehs en g-gallions, elle éloigne les m-moustiques et elle chante « Back to Black » (1) quand on p-p-presse le starter.

Black (_légèrement dubitatif_) : Et elle vole ?

Q : Non, p-pourquoi ? Mais elle sert le thé à cinq heures.

M : M. Black, le temps presse. Passez voir mon secrétaire pour votre portoloin et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer un rapport au plus tôt. Que la Force soit avec vous. (_Après un instant de réflexion._) Et avec les Egyptiens.

_Deuxième tableau : le secrétariat de M._

_Il est assuré par un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux grisonnants, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de faire son possible pour aguicher Sirius dont il est épris depuis la 6__e__. _

Moony-Penny : Tiens, le voilà ton portoloin... et cette fois c'est juré, je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour cette sortie nocturne à la Cabane Hurlante. Depuis douze ans que je décommande la table, ils doivent vraiment me prendre pour un drôle de loulou.

Sirius : Moony-Penny, le devoir m'appelle ! Songe à moi qui repars seul dans ces contrées lointaines... inconnues... hostiles, peut-être...

Moony-Penny (_sardonique_) : Oh, je ne me fais pas de souci. A ce qu'on raconte, tu te débrouilles très bien avec les langues étrangères...

_Troisième tableau : le Papy Russe, sur les rives du Nil._

_Ambiance décadente ma non troppo. Européens en smoking blanc fumant le narguilé sur des poufs en velours. Plantes vertes et belles plantes. Tables de jeu. Houris. En fond d'écran, les Pyramides éclairées à travers une baie vitrée._

_Sirius est accueilli par le patron, Igor Karkaroff, avec un sourire obséquieux. Sirius est en smoking. Igor est là parce qu'il faut caser un Russe dans le scénario et que la suite a toutes les chances de se passer aux Hébrides. _

Igor Karkaroff : Ah... M. Black... siège à vous rréserrrrvé au barrrr... Vodka-marrtini vous attend... offerrrrte parr Papy...

Sirius : Merci !

_Il traverse la salle en sautillant, se perche sur le tabouret que lui désigne le barman et attend patiemment la Vélane en Givenchy qui viendra lui susurrer le mot de passe._

_A peine a-t-il récupéré son drink, toutefois, qu'un tintement insolite retient son attention. Son voisin vient d'agiter discrètement son propre verre afin de faire s'entrechoquer les glaçons qu'il contient. Sirius comprend aussitôt qu'on est en train de lui adresser un message en morse._

Sirius : G... L... A... C... O... Glacon ?

_Perplexe, il pivote sur le tabouret pour dévisager son voisin de bar. La caméra suit son regard, dévoilant un homme d'une trentaine d'années vêtu d'une djellaba de soie noire moulant son corps long et mince, mais boutonnée jusqu'à la glotte. Ou l'inconnu a lu Roland Barthes et sait que l'érotisme s'avance voilé, ou il se méfie à juste titre de la climatisation dans les pays arabes. De longs cheveux d'ébène encadrent un visage d'une intéressante pâleur, aux yeux noirs comme le kohl qui les souligne. Il est évident que sa contenance glaciale cache une sensualité mal réprimée. _

_Dans l'immédiat, il contemple Sirius comme s'il venait de trouver une rime à glacon._

Severus Snape : J'avais cru comprendre qu'on m'envoyait quelqu'un d'_intelligent_ et de _discret_.

Sirius : Oh. (_Tendant une main bronzée_) _Black. My name is Black_.

Severus (_prudent_) : Appelez-moi S.

Sirius : S est déjà trusté par Salazar Serpentard et Seamus Finnigan, mon vieux. Les scénaristes finiront bien par se rappeler que l'alphabet occidental se limite à vingt-six lettres. (_Charmeur_) On devrait en inventer une vingt-septième rien que pour vos yeux.

Severus : M. Black, de grâce, restons professionnels. Je dois vous parler d'urgence.

Sirius : Dites-moi tout.

Severus : Il vaut mieux que nous poursuivions l'entretien en privé... (_Sirius a un large sourire_.) Le cabaret possède une sortie discrète à l'arrière. Retrouvez-moi sous le troisième palmier à gauche, je vous conduirai en lieu sûr.

Sirius : Le troisième palmier à gauche de quoi ?

_Cet échange constructif est momentanément suspendu par une invasion de Mangemorts activée par Igor Karkaroff, dont le plan A – droguer la Vodka-Martini de Sirius pour le livrer vivant au docteur V – a été contrarié par l'Opération Glaçons. Sirius et Severus sont séparés par un feu roulant de sortilèges. Indescriptible souk. Les houris se retranchent derrière les poufs. Ayant expédié son dernier adversaire à travers la baie vitrée, Sirius se rue vers la sortie et entreprend de compter les palmiers._

Une voix off (_furieuse_) : Celle de derrière, cornichon !

_Sirius se retourne à temps pour voir Severus encaisser un direct sous ses yeux contrits. Il semblerait que l'ultime Mangemort en activité ait égaré sa baguette au cours de l'échauffourrée. Sirius l'envoie au sol d'un _Stupéfix_ bien sonné._

Severus : Prenez-moi la main, vite... la _main_, j'ai dit ! Nous allons transplaner chez un ami sûr.

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Fondu enchaîné sur..._

_Quatrième tableau : ... une (très petite) chambre chez l'ami sûr, avec un seul ottoman._

_Ce rôle serait tenu par Arthur Weasley s'il n'était pas occupé à écrire une lettre amère à Mme Rowling qui n'a pas voulu de lui pour jouer Q malgré son talent bien connu avec les artefacts moldus. En son absence, le rôle a été repris par son fils Bill. _

Bill Weasley (_une main sur le cœur_) : Notre maison est votre maison, _effendis_. Nous sommes une famille nombreuse et pauvre, mais notre porte sera toujours ouverte aux champions des justes causes. Les toilettes au fond de la cour, à côté de la cabane à dromadaires.

_Il sort._

_Sirius, qui ne perd pas le nord à défaut de localiser sa gauche, a déjà métamorphosé son thé à la menthe en seau à champagne._

Severus (_étendu sur l'ottoman_) : Black, il est trois heures du matin et je dois encore vous expliquer le plan diabolique du docteur V. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment rêvé pour un médianoche. En plus j'ai très mal à la tête.

_Sirius vient s'asseoir au bord de l'ottoman, un glaçon à la main. _

Sirius : Le champagne est pour moi, la glace pour vos ecchymoses. Je ne me vois pas réveiller nos hôtes au milieu de la nuit pour réclamer de la dictane.

_Il caresse légèrement la trace du coup avec le glaçon. Severus laisse échapper un soupir._

Sirius : Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre petit nom.

_Le glaçon vient effleurer les lèvres de Severus, suivi d'un baiser plus appuyé._

Severus : Black ! Pas pendant le service...

_Ce disant, il déboutonne prestement la djellaba à mesure que le glaçon descend le long de son cou. Sirius se penche pour souffler doucement sur le parcours accompli.._

Sirius : Le service se termine là où commence le vice...

_Severus cherche en vain une réplique appropriée à ce brillant jeu de mots. Il faut croire que Sirius a eu accès au Grand Larousse pendant son séjour à Azkaban._

Severus (_gémissant_) : Black... pour l'amour du Ciel ... je suis un homme !

Sirius : Tiens, moi aussi. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, beau gosse...

_ll reprend ses lèvres passionnément. Le code Hayes s'allie sournoisement avec le rating PG-13 pour couper la scène au moment où le glaçon atteint le nombril de Severus. _

_Cinquième tableau : même décor, le lendemain à l'aube._

_Plan américain sur Black et Snape partageant l'ottoman, une coupe de champagne à la main et un drap chastement remonté jusqu'aux tétons. _

_Severus explique à son compagnon le plan diabolique du docteur V, qu'on commençait à oublier dans cette histoire._

Severus : ... et puis Lucius l'a abonné à _Science et Vie_ pour son anniversaire et ça a été une révélation : il a vu que les Moldus ne l'avaient attendu pour réfléchir sur l'immortalité. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il a testé ces six derniers mois. Le botox, les acides de fruit, la scientologie, le clonage, j'en passe et des meilleurs... Son dernier dada, c'est la cryogénie.

Sirius : La crie-au-génie ? Ça lui ressemble bien.

Severus : C'est une invention moldue qui consiste à stocker tout ou partie du corps humain à moins zéro. Un siècle ou deux plus tard, il suffirait de brancher le micro-onde intégré pour lui garantir un réveil sans anicroche. V est convaincu qu'on peut étendre l'expérience à l'âme : il veut congeler ses Horcrux.

Sirius : Vu le nombre de pauvres hères qu'il a refroidis dans sa vie, il y a là comme une justice poétique.

Severus : Il détient une base cachée en Biélorussie où il met au point ses derniers essais. Je devais l'y retrouver la semaine prochaine mais si Igor m'a dénoncé...

Sirius : Surtout pas, il faut que tu demandes l'asile diplomatique à Poudlard. Je vais contacter M à ce sujet. Tu peux compter sur moi pour assurer ta protection... ta protection rapprochée...

_Il attire Severus contre lui. Le drap blanc se rabat au-dessus de leurs têtes. Dans un fondu enchaîné tout ce qu'il y a de post-moderne, la caméra nous montre..._

_Sixième tableau : ... les neiges éternelles de Biélorussie, les Hébrides ayant été disqualifiées pour leur absence totale de glamour._

_Devant la base du docteur V. Les yeux rougis par ses veilles prolongées au service de la science, le sinistre Igor à sa droite, le Docteur palabre face à une petite assemblée de Mangemorts en doudoune._

V : Mes fidèles disciples, aujourd'hui est le jour que nous attendions tous ! Je vous demande une minute de silence pour vos camarades dont les Animagus m'ont servi de cobayes : où qu'ils soient à présent, ils doivent savoir que leur sacrifice n'a pas été vain. Toutes les conditions sont désormais réunies pour immortaliser le premier Horcrux. Regardez !

_Il brandit sa baguette d'un geste théâtral. Le sol se soulève et un sarcophage ouvert remonte lentement à la surface. Les Mangemorts reculent devant les fumées d'azote qui s'en dégagent._

V (_lyrique_) : Les diamants sont éternels, mais bien moins que ces cristaux destinés à assurer ma survie ! Demain ne meurt jamais, mais moi non plus puisque cette petite merveille me ressuscitera à volonté !

Narcissa Malefoy (_reconnaissable à ses visons argentés_) : Maître, ce n'est pas taillé un peu large pour un Horcrux ?

V : Ah, mais c'est là que je vous réserve une surprise. Voyez-vous, je ne possède pas sept Horcrux comme se l'imaginent mes adversaires et comme je vous l'ai toujours répété, mais huit mille sept cent trente deux. Eh oui, mes chers Mangemorts, chacun d'entre vous participe de mon essence supérieure. En prenant ma Marque, vous avez acquis simultanément un tout petit supplément d'âme — la mienne. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel.

_Les Mangemorts se regardent, visiblement effarés à l'idée d'être des tupperwares ambulants. Lorsque leurs yeux se reportent sur le sarcophage, un vent de panique souffle sur les doudounes. Le docteur V, que leur trouble laisse de glace, lève la main._

V : Du calme ! J'ai déjà désigné un volontaire pour cette première expérience. Igor, faites le nécessaire.

_Karkaroff s'incline légèrement et sort. Il ne tarde pas à revenir, introduisant Crabbe et Goyle qui encadrent un Severus captif, les mains liées par-devant._

V : Quel plaisir de te voir à nouveau parmi nous, Sev. Crois bien que je te réserve un accueil... chaleureux. (_A Goyle_.) Où l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Goyle : A Poudlard. L'essayait de se faire passer pour un professeur de Potions. (_Il crache à terre de mépris_.) L'a dit à mon gamin que les chèvres avaient un caillou dans l'estomac. Vous vous rendez compte !

Severus : Ce n'est pas ma faute si leurs manuels datent de l'enfance de Merlin !

V : Sev, Sev, tu me déçois beaucoup. Heureusement que, contrairement à toi, je sais rendre le bien pour le mal. Tu voulais m'ôter la vie ? Je te la donne à perpétuité. Igor, installez-le confortablement dans la capsule cryonique.

Karkaroff : _Da_, Maître. (_Severus se débat_.) Allons, Severochka, tu devoirrrr êtrre rrraisonnable... ça n'êtrrre que mauvais moment à passer... petite centaine d'années, au pirrrre...

_Le dialogue suivant a lieu à voix basse tandis qu'il entraîne de force Severus vers le sarcophage et l'oblige à s'allonger dedans._

Karkaroff : Chut... c'est moi, Sirius... Karkaroff est aux mains des géants, j'ai pris son apparence grâce au polynectar...

Severus : Si tu crois que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier...

Sirius (_défaisant ses liens_) : Teste-moi si tu ne me crois pas.

Severus : Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit en dernier à Poudlard avant de repartir ?

Sirius : « Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait utiliser les larmes de phénix comme lu... »

Severus : Je te crois ! Et maintenant ?

_Sirius va lui répondre quand il sent la pointe d'une baguette au creux de son dos._

V : Maintenant, M. Snape, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'accueillir une fois de plus M. Black dans vos appartements. M. Black, vos talents de chimiste sont indéniables mais on a oublié de vous informer que j'avais moi aussi un agent double chez les géants.

_Il claque des doigts. Crabbe et Goyle se ruent sur Sirius et l'obligent à prendre place auprès de Severus, dont le visage se recouvre déjà d'une fine pellicule de givre._

V : Accessoirement, vous devriez prendre des cours de russe, mon vieux. Vos fricatives sont pitoyables.

Sirius (_indigné_) : Calomnie ! Les langues étrangères n'ont pas de secret pour moi, demandez à Moony-Penny !

Severus : Le secrétaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

Sirius : Oui, euh, bon... j'ai peut-être une légère tendance à suraccentuer les « r »...

_Les Mangemorts se rapprochent du sarcophage, très intéressés par l'expérience maintenant qu'ils se savent en sursis._

V : J'aimerais prendre le temps de vous expliquer dans le détail pourquoi il est indispensable que je me rende maître du monde, mais l'azote n'attend pas et je suis impatient de constater le succès de l'expérience. Une dernière volonté, M. Black, avant de rejoindre l'éternité ?

_Severus tend imperceptiblement les lèvres._

Sirius : J'aimerais connaître l'heure exacte, docteur. Le froid m'empêche de lever le bras pour consulter ma montre.

V : Qu'à cela ne tienne, cher ami... seize heures cinquante-neuf.

Sirius : Merci !

_Il se laisse retomber dans la capsule avec un large sourire. Une main sur le couvercle qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer, le docteur V se fige, soupçonneux. Soudain, les premières mesures de « Back to Black » résonnent en off, faibles d'abord, puis plus audibles. _

V (_foudroyant ses troupes du regard_) : Lequel d'entre vous ose passer du soul pendant que je congèle mon âme ?

_Les Mangemorts plaident tous non coupable. La chanson gagne en ampleur. Elle précède la motocyclette enchantée de Q qui fait irruption en projetant un jet continu d'Earl Grey par son pot d'échappement. Le docteur V, atteint de plein fouet, lâche le couvercle. Sirius en profite pour bondir hors du sarcophage._

Sirius : _Tea for two and two for tea_... (_Il aide Severus à s'extraire_.) _Me for you and you for me_...

_Ensemble, ils s'emparent du docteur V et le font basculer dans la capsule cryonique tandis que les Mangemorts ébouillantés s'enfuient à toutes jambes. Les neiges éternelles fondent à vue d'œil sous l'assaut de la vaillante Honda. Le couvercle se referme._

Severus : Et après ça, les Moldus vont encore se plaindre du réchauffement climatique.

_Septième et dernier tableau : une isba confortable chez les géants._

_Enlacés devant une cheminée où brûle un large feu de bois, enveloppés dans des peaux de bête, Sirius et Severus célèbrent leur victoire au slibowitz._

_Le visage de M apparaît dans les flammes, ses traits austères empreints de désapprobation._

M : M. Black, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'entendais par « après l'effort le réconfort ».

Sirius : M, vos biscuits à l'avoine sont toujours un délice mais je crains qu'ils ne suffisent pas à me refaire une santé.

M : J'ai pourtant besoin que vous retrouviez vos forces rapidement. L'Ordre a localisé le huit mille sept cent trente-deuxième Horcrux en Louisiane où il s'est retranché dans un bayou infesté de fangieux. Q a mis au point un canoë-laser...

_Sirius agite sa baguette en direction de l'âtre et les flammes s'éteignent brusquement. Le visage de M disparaît. Sirius se ressert un verre de slibowitz._

Severus (_sardonique_) : Bien vivre et laisser courir, c'est ta devise, hein ?

Sirius : Non, Severochka. Ma devise, en théorie, c'est Toujours Pur. Mais je ne serais pas étonné que tu me la fasses oublier ce soir...

_Il se penche sur lui, et c'est bien entendu le moment que choisit le générique du début pour redéfiler consciencieusement sur l'écran._

_FIN_

(1) Ma chanson préférée d'Amy Winehouse, on peut l'écouter sur Youtube.


	12. La vie secrète de Severus Snape

**Défi **: Sevy de Nottingham

**Conditions du défi : **Severus interagit avec le Shériff de Notthingham. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Tout ça parce que la modératrice a le béguin pour Alan Rickman qui joue les deux (cf. _Robin Hood Prince des Voleurs_).

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: L'idée de départ est empruntée à « La vie secrète de Walter Mitty », célèbre nouvelle de l'humoriste James Thurber. Le défi comportant l'obligation d'utiliser trois photographies de Notthingham, pour la version illustrée consulter le lien suivant (sans les espaces) : http: // community. livejournal. com / sevys_now / 219867. html

**La vie secrète de Severus Snape**

_Toujours le chemin de ronde le mène à la tour la plus haute, d'où il observe dans sa presque totalité le château qu'on a placé sous sa garde. _

_A force, cette bâtisse où il réside depuis tant d'années est devenue son familier. Il a pris exemple sur le silence de ses pierres, il sait que ne dure en ces temps de guerre que ce qui s'endurcit. Les derniers arquebusiers se détournent à son approche. Lui continue son chemin avec les pierres. Il sait les surnoms que les humains lui donnent : le Bourreau Noir, le Loup de Nottingham, le..._

- ... bâtard graisseux...

- M. Weasley, attendez donc d'avoir mué pour chanter des messes basses. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

SB – SS – SB - SS

_Le château est son abri et sa prison. Un asile où il règne de jour par la peur qu'il inspire et qu'il quitte la nuit, saisi en retour par la peur, à l'appel de son suzerain. Il y a longtemps qu'il a reconnu cet homme pour ce qu'il est : un imposteur. Qui se targue d'un titre auquel il n'a aucun droit, comme s'il suffisait de répandre le sang pour s'impatroniser seigneur. Qui met un pays à feu et à sang pour imposer sa loi, toujours branlante, et qu'il sait menacée par le retour d'un héros au cœur de lion. Qu'il trône donc, ce triste sire, un serpent à sa droite et ses féaux sous ses yeux. Qu'il trône tant qu'il est encore temps..._

- Tu rêves, Ssseverus ?

- Non, Maître.

- Je crois que tu as besoin d'une petite leçon de concentration. Endolorisss !

SB – SS – SB - SS

_Le château joue aux quatre coins avec lui. Le château se resserre autour de lui, avec ses armures qui grincent dans son dos, à minuit, quand le sommeil n'est pas de garde, et ses portraits qui le prennent de haut sous leurs lambris. _

_Qui devine la solitude qui est la sienne ? Qui entend battre ce cœur qui trépigne dans sa cage à l'insu de son ent... _

- Mon petit, tout va bien ? Vous m'avez l'air un peu hagard ce matin.

- Albus, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mêlez-vous de vos bonbons.

- Dès que vous aurez entamé le muffin que vous regardez fixement depuis sept minutes. Vous ne comptez pas le demander en mariage, tout de même ?

SB – SS – SB - SS

_Le cœur est de sortie quand il fait sceller son cheval et prend le sentier qui entaille la forêt, les bois obscurs jouxtant le château. Sherwood est pour lui une zone interdite où il ne peut s'empêcher de pénétrer à la première occasion. Il a beau se dire qu'on ne l'y reprendra pas, il y revient toujours. Car le danger n'est rien si, dans l'une de ces nombreuses clairières noires, l'attend, railleur, dissimulé et clandestin..._

- Tu veux bien mettre une sourdine, Sniv ? On doit t'entendre ronfler jusqu'à Buckingham Palace !

... _l'adversaire_.

- Voyons, Sirius...

- C'est un conseil de guerre ici, pas un dortoir !

- Jaloux, Black ? C'est vrai, quand on y pense, ta dernière nuit de sommeil remonte à... voyons... septembre 81 ?

- Salopard...

SB – SS – SB - SS

_L'adversaire, oui. Le jeune noble qui a renoncé à son nom et sa lignée pour s'entourer de joyeux compagnons et faire les quatre cent coups en toute impunité, jusque dans ce château où il a ses partisans. Le hors-la-loi dont le visage a été mis à prix dans tout le comté._

_Ce visage... sa haine pourrait dessiner les yeux fermés. Ce visage rieur et odieux, ce corps infiniment souple qui donne le change à tous les geôliers d'Angleterre et court les bois de nuit avec une grâce que lui n'aura jamais. Une vraie bête de race. Lui n'est pas racé, il le sait. Lui a le visage laid et le corps raide. Lui est un Loup Noir qui hurle avec les loups et..._

- ... Severus ? Je peux te parler un moment ?

- Lupin. Tu n'es pas de baby-sitting square Grimmauld ?

- Si, justement. Ecoute... je voudrais te demander une potion pour Sirius. Il... il est beaucoup plus mal qu'on ne croit et je ne veux pas inquiéter Albus. Mais la solitude le mine, ses cauchemars vont de pire en pire et...

- Si Black a besoin d'un requinquant liquide, il a tout ce qu'il lui faut dans ses caves.

- ...

- Oh, ça va. Repasse à vingt heures. Et signale-lui qu'il est mon obligé, désormais.

SB – SS – SB - SS

_Leur rivalité remonte à la nuit des temps. Et pourtant, quand il le revoit au détour d'un sentier, dans une de ces clairières où ils s'affrontent encore et encore, les années n'ont plus voix au chapitre. L'étincelle du passé met le feu à ce présent poudreux, gris, sans visibilité sur l'avenir. C'est pour cela qu'il guette le moment de retourner dans cette forêt avec son odeur de moisissure et de bois humide, cette clairière noire où Robin est le seul à le voir venir sans se détourner. Plus près, plus près, vers ce corps arqué, immobile sous les arbres, ce visage qu'il scrute longuement dans la pénombre..._

- Snape ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me mater comme ça, j'ai abusé de l'anti-cerne ?

- ...

- ... oui, bon, laisse tomber. Je voulais te dire...

- Quoi ?

- Ta potion, euh... elle marche.

- Oh. Tu voudras bien m'avertir quand elle prononcera ses premiers mots ?

- Mais dis donc... c'était de l'humour, ça !

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, Black ?

- Il y avait aussi « merci » mais puisque tu es d'humeur si guillerette, je vais plutôt t'offrir un verre. Un petit vin boisé, ça te dirait ?

SB – SS- SB - SS

_Personne ne le connaît mieux que Robin et personne ne connaît Robin aussi bien que lui. Qu'on ne lui raconte pas d'histoire sur l'amitié. Un ami c'est comme une femme, ça voit l'endroit du décor, le temps d'une fête. Il a pu les jauger, les amis de Robin. La grande brute, le pourchasseur qui lui réservait ses meilleures piques — pas plus de cervelle qu'un de ces cerfs qu'il chasse à présent quand il est de sortie avec ses hommes. Le lettré, chaste et impuissant comme ses livres devant la réalité. Et le traître, qui l'a livré un jour. Lequel d'entre eux sait qui est le vrai Robin ? _

_Lequel d'entre eux entend le silence derrière ses vantardises, quand les années passent sans ramener la paix ? Derrière la flèche décochée par jeu, lequel devine la violence qui aide à se sentir vivant, le temps que saigne la proie ?_

- C'est bizarre, je n'arrive toujours pas à retrouver ce livre.

- Quel livre, Black ?

- Oh, rien qui puisse t'intéresser. Un livre moldu pour enfants que mon oncle Alphard m'avait refilé en douce à huit ans. Je ne comprends pas, je l'ai vu ici il y a un mois encore et il s'est volatilisé. Si cette maison s'en prend aux objets, maintenant...

- Tu as l'intention de retomber en enfance ?

- Ça vaut toujours mieux que de regarder les adultes se battre depuis sa croisée. Tu parles d'un rebelle...

- Arrête de pleurnicher et ressers-moi. Ça racontait quoi, ce livre ?

- Une histoire de maraudeur. Ça se passait au Moyen Age, si je me souviens bien. Un type sapé Serpentard, mais qui se la jouait très Gryffondor.

- ...

- Un peu comme toi, finalement.

- _Hein ?_

SB – SS – SB - SS

_Les feuilles mortes de la forêt font crisser les peaux de bêtes qu'on a jetées sur elles. Il est allongé sur les peaux, nu comme à la naissance, et l'adversaire enfonce sa flèche dans son corps. Il avait un corps de pierre et l'ami lui refait un corps de chair, loin du château, loin du trône, dans cette forêt noire où le loup rôde sous la feuille, à portée des amants..._

- Chuuut... il va nous entendre...

- Penses-tu. Un lendemain de pleine lune, il dort comme un sonneur. Nous, en revanche...

- Certainement pas. J'ai école demain et tu dois prendre un peu de repos, tu as une mine d'Inférius en ce moment.

- Oui, chéri. Je veux dire, oui, shériff.

SB – SS – SB - SS

Le salon obscur des Black traînait toujours son odeur de champignon et de musc noir quand il se rua hors de la cheminée, le souffle court, vers Sirius qui sortait de la cuisine.

- Merlin soit loué, tu es là !

- Sev... ?

- Ton crétin de filleul peut se vanter de m'avoir fait peur. Figure-toi que...

L'ombre gagnait sur chaque paroi les tapisseries ancestrales, où les feuilles des arbres s'assombrissaient lentement avec la tombée du jour. Sirius se détacha de l'étreinte.

- J'y vais.

- Pas la peine. Kingsley et Remus sont déjà sur place, ils sauront bien...

- J'y vais.

- Sirius, bon dieu ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre inutilement en danger pour...

Le regard de Sirius lui ferma la bouche. Une phrase échappée d'un livre, il ne savait plus lequel, lui revint en mémoire. _Secourir la veuve et l'orphelin_...

Sur la tapisserie, les feuilles des arbres étaient noires.

SB – SS – SB - SS

L'Ordre improvisa un semblant de funérailles dans la Forêt Interdite, loin des regards espions.

Severus ne s'y rendit pas.

Il attendit le soir pour pénétrer les bois, guidé par le sort de traque qu'il avait lancé. Il n'eut pas à aller loin. La première clairière venue contenait le monolithe de pierre dressé par les soins d'Albus, avec les initiales du mort. Il y avait encore des traces de pas dans le sol amolli par les pluies de juin.

Il posa à terre l'objet qu'il avait gardé contre lui pendant sa marche. Puis il s'agenouilla et commença à creuser la terre de ses ongles, comme un chien. Il savait qu'il n'y trouverait pas le mort, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Quand il eut fait un trou suffisamment profond, il prit le livre et regarda une dernière fois la couverture de carton élimée par les ans. Le titre s'étalait en lettres grasses et vertes, lisibles par un enfant. _Robin des Bois contre le Shériff de Nottingham_.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à l'emporter sous sa cape quatre mois plus tôt, au sortir d'une réunion de l'Ordre, sinon peut-être l'illustration de couverture. Celle qui montrait deux hommes face à face, l'un vêtu de noir, la mine sévère, le dos dur, et l'autre brun, frondeur, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

La première poignée de terre tomba sur le sourire, noire et froide.

SB – SS – SB - SS

- Regardez... moi...

_Le vert est la couleur la plus libre qui soit._

_Celle de la sève qui monte à la tête de l'arbre, quand revient le joli mois de mai et qu'il fait bon courir des clairières claires comme leur nom. _

_Celle des feuilles qui chuchotent dans votre dos quand l'ami vous invite au combat rapproché, et au moment où on ferme enfin les yeux c'est sa main qu'on sent contre sa joue, légèrement calleuse à force de bander l'arc, sa main tièdie par le soleil et..._

- Tu vas rêvasser encore longtemps, Sev ?

... _ferme comme la victoire._

- Relève-toi, grand flemmard. La croisade est finie, le Bien l'emporte haut la main, notre petit Cœur-de-lion fête son retour triomphal au Château et la Forêt n'a jamais été aussi belle. Tu viens faire un tour avec moi ?

FIN


	13. La nuit, la neige et nous

**Défi **: 1, 2, 3

**Conditions du défi **: Severus se rend dans la Forêt Interdite. Il y rencontre un autre personnage. Cette rencontre est observée par un tiers. Racontez l'histoire en passant du point de vue de Severus à celui du second, puis du troisième personnage.

**Personnages **: Severus, Remus, Sirius

**Rating **: PG

**La nuit, la neige et nous**

Et d'abord, il n'a pas froid. Pourtant il porte une robe d'été, une de celles dont Albus lui disait autrefois en riant qu'elles devraient être noir clair. Et des chaussures légères, qui s'appuient sur la neige sans la marquer.  

Il se demande si c'est Albus qu'il est venu chercher dans la Forêt.

  Mais Albus a toujours aimé les hauteurs. Albus est une créature de l'air, à la ressemblance de son phénix, et Severus se demande s'il lui est arrivé de passer le portail des grands pins noirs après lequel il y a l'odeur épaisse de la terre et des mousses, cette odeur qui lui faisait peur quand il y allait en retenue avec Hagrid et Black, Hagrid et Potter, Hagrid et Lupin, quand il fallait panser une bête encore humide de sang ou cueillir des champignons aux formes inhumaines. La Forêt, pour Severus, n'a jamais été un sanctuaire. Même quand il s'y est réfugié avec Draco, après... _après_, le temps que son Maître les appelle auprès de lui, et que le printemps battait son plein, il n'a vu que le rouge des baies, il a entendu bramer les Centaures en réponse à son meurtre.  

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, ce soir, les baies rouges au-dessus de la neige ont la couleur de quelque chose de chaud.   

Il continue son chemin qui passe entre les arbres, tournant toujours à gauche parce qu'il a lu que c'était la meilleure façon d'arriver au centre d'un labyrinthe. Le labyrinthe se dessine invisiblement sur ses pas, ce sont les arbres qui servent de murs et le dessin change à chaque pas. Il sait qu'il arrivera au centre, tôt ou tard.  

Il se demande ce qui l'attend au centre  .

Peut-être Albus.  

Peut-être un monstre.  

Il ne fait pas froid dans la Forêt. Severus continue son chemin entre les arbres.  

SS – RL – SB

Lorsqu'il voit l'homme s'immobiliser à l'entrée de la clairière, le loup se relève d'une secousse des reins. Debout, il donne à la nuit une couleur de plus. Le loup pense qu'il est une pièce nécessaire au tableau, qu'il faut une figure intermédiaire entre le noir qui ne fait pas la différence entre l'homme et la nuit, et la blancheur de sa clairière. Il fait un pas vers Severus.  

Quelque chose a changé. Autrefois, il n'aurait pas _vu _Severus arriver. Il n'aurait même pas su que sa proie avait un nom. Cette autre fois où Severus est venu à sa rencontre, le loup a entendu — le souffle, les coups d'arrêt du souffle, le petit chant de la peur dans le cachot de la gorge — et il a senti — le filet d'urine sourdi entre les cuisses, l'odeur qui va au ventre — mais il n'a pas vu à qui il avait affaire. D'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas dans la Forêt. Ils étaient dans un boyau obscur comme celui qui précède les naissances, et l'homme - le très jeune homme - Severus - tremblait, déjà nu, déjà criant. S'il avait été capable de penser, le loup se serait dit que l'homme se ressemble beaucoup, à son premier jour et à sa dernière heure.  

Aujourd'hui encore, il laisse à Severus le premier pas par courtoisie, conscient que le second lui revient. Le loup marche jusqu'au milieu de la clairière et roule brusquement sur le flanc, les quatre pattes en l'air, la gueule fendillée par ce qui, sur un visage humain, aboutirait à un sourire.  

Severus regarde le loup sourire.  

Moony - _Remus_, pense le loup - voit Severus se pencher et poser une main prudente sur son poitrail, d'où monte un soupir grave. La main gratte le poil un peu rudement. Le loup se remet sur ses pieds d'une saccade et... tire longuement la langue.   

Severus Snape se redresse de toute sa hauteur.   

Le loup baisse la tête, contrit. Et profite de l'occasion pour happer un pan de coton noir et tirer d'un coup sec.  

Severus, à genoux dans la neige et la robe relevée jusqu'aux mollets, lui donne une tape peu amène sur le museau.  

Moony rit silencieusement et le temps que le rire s'étire dans l'air, le loup a cédé la place à un homme mince aux cheveux gris. Remus demeure dans la neige la tête en arrière, regardant la lune qui s'est arrêtée au-dessus d'eux pour donner l'exemple à la clairière ronde et blanche.  

SS – RL - SB

  Du bouleau dont il a fait son poste d'observation, adossé à l'écorce claire, Sirius regarde les deux hommes en silence.   

Pour lui, c'est le silence qui a changé de visage. Jeune, il voulait l'assourdir. Le gaver jusqu'aux éclats. Dans la Maison Black où la règle était de se taire au début des repas pendant que Père récitait la génération des père, selon le rituel contracté avec les morts. A Azkaban, puis à Londres, quand il criait des nuits entières, dans les couloirs obscurs, pour mieux pousser hier vers demain.  

Mais le silence, ici, ne le gêne plus. Sans le silence, il n'aurait pas vu combien cette Forêt est belle, combien elle est beaucoup plus qu'un simple terrain des jeux interdits. Quand il était Padfoot, courant entre le loup et le cerf, il n'avait jamais vu que les houx poussent à hauteur d'homme sur les arbres. Ni que l'écorce des bouleaux est parcourue de milliers de petites runes noires, que les centaures savent peut-être interpréter. Ni que l'eau, quand elle glace dans la flaque, fait encore voir la trace de son mouvement.  

Ni que Severus, quand il sourit à Remus, ressemble à la Forêt. Un vers de l'ancien Testament lui remonte en mémoire, parmi ceux qu'il a entendu réciter tant de fois dans ses dimanches en famille. _Je suis noire mais je suis belle_.   

Le silence est nouveau pour Sirius Black, l'immobilité aussi. Il accepte l'échange des rôles. A lui la part du tiers, à lui le regard impuissant sur leurs jeux et leurs sourires et leur muette complicité, à lui la marge et l'attente.  

Il voit Severus se relever le premier et tendre la main à Remus. La lune blanchit l'entaille à son cou.  

Il voit Remus prendre la main de Severus et ne pas la laisser aller, debout.  

Il s'étonne de son propre soulagement, lui qui a fait le vide entre ces deux mains, violemment, dans une autre vie.

  Il reste deux mains libres au centre de la clairière. L'une a tenu longuement la sienne pendant les nuits de silence. L'autre, il l'a touchée une fois, à contre-coeur, sur l'ordre d'un autre. Sirius attend qu'elles se tournent vers lui, attend que les deux hommes le regardent à leur tour, l'un souriant, l'autre grave mais paisible, pour faire le premier pas.  

Dans la nuit, dans la neige.  


	14. Quatre mains

**Défi **: « A la recherche du lemon perdu »

**Pairing** : Sirius/Severus

**Rating **: PG, puis NC-17

**Note (important) **: il s'agissait d'un défi en deux parties, à remplir par deux auteures.

La première devait écrire un début de fic où un personnage assaille Severus de ses assiduités : je remercie Taraxacum Officinalis de m'avoir autorisée à publier son texte, qui figure aussi sur son site.

La seconde devait compléter ce début à la condition _sine qua non_ de le faire en rating... NC-17. C'est moi qui m'y suis collée : la seconde partie représente donc mon, hum, baptême du feu !

**Quatre-mains**

**I. Chassons le Severus Snapus directorialis…**

**par Taraxacum Officinalis**

Séverus Snape, ancien espion, plus grand Maître des Potions de son époque et Directeur de Poudlard, foudroya du regard un Harry Potter qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire…

Peine perdue, depuis qu'il était devenu son collègue et passait ses journées à enseigner à de jeunes crétins mononeuronaux à tourner en rond sur des balais comme des oiseaux atteints d'une maladie du cerveau, le jeune homme semblait ne plus le craindre. Bon sang, c'était lui qui signait sa feuille de paye pourtant !

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant dans tout ceci, Professeur Potter !

—Alors c'est bien dommage, Monsieur le Directeur ! » s'esclaffa un Harry aux yeux brillants, plongeant son visage dans l'énorme gerbe de freesias blancs qui ornait le bureau de Severus.

Un autre gloussement dans le coin de la pièce attira l'attention du Directeur. Pansy Potter, qui le remplaçait au poste de Directrice de Serpentard et enseignait les Sortilèges depuis que Flitwick avait pris une retraite bien méritée aux Bahamas, semblait au bord de l'étouffement.

« Reconnaissez à Lord Black un acharnement des plus louables au moins » finit elle par articuler, avec bien du mal.

« C'est pathologique, oui, gronda Severus, dès qu'il repose un pied en Angleterre, je lui dis ma façon de penser.

—Allons, c'est gentil de la part de mon parrain de penser à vous, depuis son séjour tibétain.

— Il m'envoie des fleurs, Potter, ai-je l'air d'une donzelle à séduire ? Ai-je l'air, d'une quelconque façon, intéressé par le cabot crasseux qui vous sert de figure parentale ? Il ferait mieux de renoncer une bonne fois et de tenter plutôt sa chance avec Lupin…

—Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie dans votre voix ? Vous savez bien que Remus et Tonks, c'est du sérieux…Si son état ne l'empêchait pas, c'est elle qui aurait accompagné Remus voir ce vieux lama pour l'aider à domestiquer le loup.

— Quelle idée aussi, d'essayer de porter un gamin d'un lycanthrope…Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend aux Aurors, pour qu'elle n'ait pas su qu'ils sont sujets aux naissances multiples d'homozygotes.

—Allons, ça mettra de l'animation dans nos classes, dans onze ans…

—Sept ! Parkin…Potter, _sept Lupin d'un coup_. L'école n'y résistera pas.

—Alors vous feriez mieux de profiter de la vie en attendant, conclut la jeune femme, lançant un regard interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans à son époux. Tu viens te coucher, chéri ? »

Tandis que ses deux enseignants lui débarrassaient le plancher, Severus soumit le bouquet à ce qu'il appelait le classement vertical, à savoir la corbeille à papier, et s'absorba, l'esprit fixé sur Black, dans la contemplation du portrait d'Albus, qui ronflait doucement dans son cadre.

Lorsque la paix était enfin venue, Sirius s'était installé béatement dans ce qu'il pensait être sa mission sur terre : faire de l'existence de Severus un enfer.

Pas de la manière dont il le faisait auparavant, non, c'était beaucoup plus insidieux…

_Black essayait de le séduire !_

Au tout début, Severus ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Le regard bleu-gris le suivait à travers la pièce à chaque réception du Ministère, semblait vouloir le transpercer à chaque conseil d'administration de Poudlard où son titre de chef de la famille Black l'incluait d'office, mais il mettait cela sur le compte de leur vieil antagonisme.

Et puis, Black avait cessé de l'insulter.

Il avait soutenu chacune de ses décisions devant le conseil, même celle qui doublait le nombre d'heures de potions en première année.

Il l'avait félicité le jour de la remise de son Ordre de Merlin.

Il avait lui-même trouvé un contre-sort au nouveau parchemin enchanté de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, qui rendait tous les professeurs _complètement chèvres_ **(0)** , prouvant une fois de plus que rien ne vaut un braconnier pour faire un excellent garde chasse.

Il avait pris l'habitude de passer lui dire bonjour dans son bureau

Il avait pris l'habitude de lui tenir la porte, de lui avancer sa chaise… Severus avait conseillé à Potter de le faire interner mais le jeune homme avait ri, avant de lui dire ce que son parrain avait exactement en tête. Severus était allé voir Lupin et lui avait dit de faire interner Black _et _Potter !

Quelques semaines après, Lupin était tombé gravement malade, un effet secondaire de la lycanthropie, et Sirius l'avait accompagné au Tibet, voir le seul sorcier capable de le sauver.

Et les cadeaux avaient commencé. Semblant avoir enfin percuté que la vie était courte, Sirius avait, à travers deux continents, pris l'habitude d'envoyer tous les matins par coursier spécial Cheminette un cadeau à Severus, parfois simple et accordé à ses goûts, parfois étrange, parfois grandiloquent, toujours imprévisible, parce qu'on parlait de Black… Vu la difficulté à se procurer certains d'entre eux, il avait dû planifier son coup depuis un certain temps, et profiter du fait que Severus ne pouvait pour l'instant pas l'atteindre pour lui dire sa façon de penser pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Une version de la première édition de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ qui avait rendu Irma folle de jalousie.

Un cognac hors de prix.

Un sous-marin en plastique.

Un abonnement à une publication américaine sur les sortilèges.

Un lourd rideau de brocart.

Une édition du dix-neuvième d'Aristophane, reliée pleine peau.

Trente paires de chaussettes de laine noire. **(1)**

Une boite des chocolats les plus fins de Honeyducks.

Un billet pour le concert du nouvel an, au Philharmonique de Vienne.

Une photo dédicacée de Nicolas Flamel.

Des sels de bains à la lavande.

Un pot de fluide Ballparck, le plus rare et le plus cher des ingrédients de potions.

Des chemises de cotonnade noire qu'il aurait pu choisir lui-même.

Une lourde montre à gousset, ornée d'un cabochon d'émeraude sur le remontoir.

Une bonbonnière de cristal emplie de berlingots. **(2)**

Une chose métallique qu'il refilerait sûrement à Arthur Weasley à Noël prochain.

Et ce matin, les fleurs…

Il allait falloir qu'il ait une conversation avec Black **(3)**

Juste à cet instant, on frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans attendre sa réponse.

Quand on parlait du chien…

**(0) Au sens propre.**

**(1) Il le prenait pour Albus ou quoi ?**

**(2) C'était définitif, il le prenait pour Albus !**

**(3) Y compris sur le fait qu'il le prenait apparemment pour Albus...**

**II. Retour de l'expéditeur**

**par Archea**

 - Black, bon dieu ! Tu vas gratter mon huis en geignant jusqu'à l'an quarante ? Entre ou fiche-moi le camp, mais décide-toi, tu crées un courant d'air !

Sirius referma la porte et resta adossé contre le battant de chêne foncé, engoncé jusqu'au cou dans un lourd manteau en poil d'alpaga. Sans doute un souvenir de voyage, comme le teint de cuivre et l'anneau d'or à l'oreille, qui lui donnait l'air d'un pirate égaré dans les hautes terres. Severus toisa son vieil ennemi de pied en cap et nota au passage qu'il avait les mains vides.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué, jusqu'alors, que le soulagement comprimait gravement la cage thoracique en un lieu situé à babord de l'épine dorsale, approximativement entre le poumon et le rein.

- Hum. Tu... as fait bon voyage ?

- Tu les as mangés.

- Hein ?

La voix de Black était presque inaudible, mais elle exprimait une émotion qui ne laissait pas de prise au doute et Severus vit avec étonnement sa poitrine se soulever sous l'étoffe d'alpaga. Il fallait croire que le soulagement ne se traduisait de la même façon selon les anatomies. Lui-même avait l'impression que ses poumons venaient de signer un contrat de relocation imminente dans sa pomme d'Adam.

- Mes berlingots. Tu les as mangés !

Pas juste du soulagement. De la joie. Black avait des larmes de joie aux yeux parce que ses fichues sucreries n'étaient nulle part en vue. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui faire payer vingt ans d'humiliation à jet continu en lui avouant qu'il s'en était servi pour administrer leur laxatif annuel aux hiboux de l'école.

- ....

- Et mes livres, tu les as lus, mes livres ? Tu les as lus ?

- ....

- Et mes sels de bain, tu les as...

- Oui, Black, j'ai humé tes sels de bain. Et mis tes chaussettes au sale. Et si tu lèves le nez, tu verras que la photo de Nicolas Flamel est punaisée au cadre d'Albus, j'ai toujours soupçonné ces deux vieux renards de se porter une amitié plus que philosophale. Et maintenant que j'ai satisfait à ton interrogatoire, me feras-tu l'honneur de m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici au lieu de réciter la table de neuf devant un moulin à prières pour que ton meilleur ami ne boulotte pas ses petits à leur naissance ?

Il vit les poings bronzés se refermer sur l'étoffe de laine grise et il crut un instant que Black allait ressortir, et le soulagement écrasa brutalement ses poumons dans le creux de sa gorge. Il toussa, prêt à reprendre l'offensive. Mais Black, comme toujours, l'avait devancé.

- Je suis venu te donner ton dernier cadeau, si tu l'acceptes. Dans le cas contraire, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je repasserai cette porte pour la dernière fois.

Les poings restaient crispés et Severus comprit que le sentiment qui habitait Black n'était pas la colère mais l'appréhension.

Toute sa vie, il avait rêvé du moment où il ferait peur à Black, où il verrait les yeux de Black ciller sous une panique qui serait de son fait, et il fixa ces yeux clairs jusqu'à ce que le soulagement fasse danser des points noirs devant ses propres orbites et qu'il entende, de loin, une voix qui était la sienne répondre à la question de Black.

Celui-ci fit un pas en avant et le manteau tomba à terre.

Recouvrant sans crier gare sa vue et son souffle, Severus eut à peine le temps de remarquer le petit ruban rouge noué en rosette qui faisait merveille au cou bronzé de Black.

Et qui constituait le seul ornement de son dix-huitième et dernier présent.

SB – SS

C'est alors que le soulagement fit ses adieux définitifs aux poumons directoriaux. Ceux-ci se remirent aussitôt à l'ouvrage, envoyant au cerveau de Severus un regain suffisant d'oxygène pour justifier la suite des événements.

Car Severus étendit la main et saisit le bolduc entre le pouce et l'index.

Et Sirius se recula d'un pas, avec pour conséquence fatale la dissolution du noeud de rosette et la chute au sol du ruban rouge.

Dans son cadre, le ronflement d'Albus se fit consciencieusement cadencé.

Severus risqua un pas en direction de Sirius au moment où celui-ci revenait vers lui, avec pour effet qu'un corps bruni frôla l'étoffe noire d'une robe et s'immobilisa.

L'immobilité fut de courte durée, le propriétaire de l'étoffe noire ayant murmuré d'une voix rauque un sortilège qui valut à sa robe un aller simple dans la quatrième dimension.

Le ronflement d'Albus passa en mode diesel.

Il y eut un « Severus ! » étouffé et deux bras vinrent remplacer le ruban rouge au cou de Black, dont les mains se posèrent sur un dos pâle, laissant derrière elles un sillon de chaleur des épaules à mesure qu'elles descendaient vers le pli des cuisses, retraçant leur naissance du bout des doigts avant de s'enhardir à effleurer l'autre sillon, vertical, d'un index attentif.

Severus gémit dans la bouche de Sirius.

Le moment où ce dernier le courba au-dessus du bureau directorial, embrassant sa gorge à pleine bouche sans cesser de pétrir ses fesses, fut aussi le moment où la corbeille roula à terre, répandant une gerbe de freesias blancs (_Donne-moi ton amour_). Leur libération marqua un net retournement dans la gestion directoriale des dix-sept cadeaux antérieurs, tous stockés dans les tiroirs du bureau en question.

Lorsque Severus passa lentement un chocolat fin de chez Honeydukes autour de son téton gauche, dessinant une cible d'un nouveau genre, les lèvres de Sirius s'arrondirent sur un « oh » inaudible avant de se refermer sur la cible.

Lorsqu'une coulée de cognac hors de prix vint laquer leurs sexes nus, tous deux crièrent, et de manière autrement plus audible, jusqu'à ce que Severus pose un genou à terre et mette fin à la brûlure avec sa langue.

Et lorsqu'il fourra dans la main de Sirius un petit pot de fluide et que ce dernier s'exclama « Mais c'est du Ballpark ! », le Maître de Potions se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se retourner de lui-même contre le bureau, laissant entendre à son ex-ennemi que si son objection était sans fondement, ce n'était pas le cas de leur anatomie commune.

La montre à gousset marquait minuit lorsqu'ils se laissèrent glisser sur l'épais rideau de brocard jeté au sol, repus et légèrement abasourdis. Sirius ramassa le ruban rouge et le noua à leurs poignets respectifs pour renouveler symboliquement l'échange des sangs qui scellait chaque nouvelle alliance dans la maison Black, et Severus, étonné de ne pas se sentir plus soulagé que ça, le laissa faire sans sourciller.

SB – SS – SB - SS

- Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux, Albus, nous sommes vêtus.

- Chuuut... il dort peut-être pour de bon...

- C'est cela, oui. Il est le seul à ne pas avoir déserté son cadre, même Flamel a dû partir demander l'asile diplomatique à Genève.

- Lui qui voulait que « deux d'entre nous apprennent à se connaître tels qu'ils sont », il doit être bien content à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je doute qu'il ait eu la connotation... biblique en tête à l'époque. En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que nous baptisons ce bureau en sa présence, Black.

- Sirius.

- Black.

- Sirius. Et nous rebaptiserons ce bureau dès que tu auras trouvé un titre adéquat au compagnon à deux pieds du directeur.

- Bl... hein ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Et pour t'encourager, je vais t'expliquer par le menu comment nous procéderons. Une fois seuls, la cérémonie expédiée, je m'agenouillerai de nouveau devant toi et, rien qu'avec les dents, je...

- Sirius, mon petit. J'ai dûment fermé mes yeux et mes oreilles, je suis ravi que vous ayez enterré la hache de guerre au seul endroit où elle avait sa place, j'applaudis vos résolutions d'avenir, mais de grâce... faites-moi cadeau des détails!

FIN


	15. Esprit de corps

**Défi **: le Sévy dont vous êtes le héros

**Condition du défi **: Ecrire un début de fic plafonnant à 500 mots. Choisir entre quatre propositions de la modératrice pour rédiger la suite, également limitée à 500 mots. Renouveler l'opération _ad libitum_ jusqu'à conclure le récit en autant de mots qu'on voudra.

Ici, toutes les parties sont de 500 mots pile, sauf la dernière qui est de 641 mots.

**Rating **: PG-13

**Pairing **: SS/ ??

**Esprit de corps**

Par la suite, il convoqua les suspects habituels — la pluie, Albus, la gastronomie Weasley, l'ennui, son génie natif... — sans se résoudre à une arrestation en règle.

A quoi bon, puisque tous étaient coupables ?

Si la pluie n'avait pas ronronné sans relâche, lovée contre la vitre... si Molly n'avait pas fait mariner son bœuf dans un excellent Montrachet, cadeau de M. et Mme Delacour... si Albus n'avait pas inscrit en préambule à l'ordre du jour le récit de son duel de 1945, en commençant par les conditions atmosphériques et le degré de pente de la colline... et surtout, surtout, si lui-même ne s'était pas ennuyé comme un rat mort...

Un Snape sans divertissement est un homme plein de misères.

Et un Snape plein de misères est un homme dangereux, avant tout pour lui-même. Car c'est souvent dans ces circonstances qu'Il Lui Vient Une Idée En Tête.

Depuis vingt-cinq ans qu'il officiait comme double agent, le Directeur et le Lord lui avaient rapidement fait comprendre qu'ils se répartissaient le monopole des Idées et qu'il lui revenait d'être le bras – le Lord avait illustré littéralement cette prémisse – et non la tête. Les facultés imaginatives de Severus étaient là pour limiter la casse une fois les Idées mises en œuvre, surtout à l'endroit de sa propre personne. Rares étaient les moments où il s'autorisait une marge en bénéfice, et il en profitait pour concevoir une nouvelle injure pour Potter, un nouvel après-shampoing pour Lucius Malfoy, le consommateur le plus abusif que la terre ait porté, ou un nouvel argument pour se voir adjuger les cours de DADA.

A en juger par les effets limités de ces entreprises, il faisait bien de ne pas penser trop souvent.

Et c'est ce qu'il aurait dû se rappeler ce jour-là en épiant ses alliés du coin de l'œil. Tous semblaient captivés par le récit d'Albus (« ... et je me souviens que ce jour-là, les bernaches nonettes étaient revenues un peu plus tôt d'Afrique... ») mais il était clair, à voir leurs bouches légèrement pendantes et leur regard défocalisé par le Montrachet, que leur pensée battaient une campagne à mille lieues de Londres ou de 1945.

C'est alors que l'Idée lui vint en tête.

Après tout, on est espion ou on ne l'est pas.

Et la Légilimencie ne lui avait procuré jusqu'ici que des plaisirs médiocres. Il était hors de question de s'en servir dans les rangs des Mangemorts, trop rompus à cette pratique pour ne pas lui rendre sitôt la monnaie de sa noise. Potter lui avait donné quelques satisfactions en la matière, mais ses souvenirs d'enfance étaient d'une platitude crasse au regard des méthodes éducatives de Tobias Snape et le spectacle de Mlle Chang pleurant comme un veau sous ses baisers devenait un peu lassant à la longue.

Il était temps de varier les plaisirs. Severus plissa les yeux et prononça mentalement un _Legilimens_ en cherchant sa première victime.

Et tous les plombs du square Grimmauld sautèrent.

**Propositions pour la seconde partie :**

**1. Dans le noir, Severus se trompe et pénètre en esprit la théière.**

**2. Severus entre dans un esprit voisin et y découvre une vision de lui-même fort sensuelle. Mais comme les plombs ont sauté avant qu'il ne se concentre sur une cible en particulier, il ne sait pas d'où elle vient.**

**3. Au moment où les plombs sautent, Severus voulait envahir l'esprit de Tonks. Dans l'obscurité, il se trompe et pénètre celui d'Albus à la place. Albus est-il vraiment concentré sur son récit ?**

**4. Severus pénètre l'esprit de Remus et assiste à toutes ses réactions au moment où, profitant sans vergogne de l'obscurité, Tonks et Black lui font simultanément du pied.**

Un instant, ses yeux broyèrent du noir. Puis ce fut comme si on frottait une allumette à la paroi de ses paupières : la lumière se fit, et il cligna des yeux sous la force de l'image qu'elle portait à la vue.

Il était dans une grande chambre dont la fenêtre laissait entrer un jour d'hiver, blanc et vif, un peu salé, et il entendait le battement proche de la mer. Le jour enveloppait un lit aux draps jetés à bas, et sur ce lit un corps achevait de les repousser du pied. Severus vit les longues cuisses s'ouvrir et se refermer, encore contractées par le plaisir, les pieds s'arc-bouter sur le sommier, soulevant légèrement les reins et les fesses, la sueur s'étirer sur ce corps, brillante malgré le froid, et l'angle du bras cacher une partie du visage sous la saignée du coude.

Puis le bras retomba sur le lit et Severus vit son propre visage, curieusement plus nu que le reste du corps, il vit ses yeux se clore à demi et son souffle s'échapper _en souriant_, et il...

... eut l'impression qu'une main le prenait sèchement à la nuque. Le lit finit de se défaire, l'image disparut, et la grande crue blanche s'affaissa en une dizaine de petites flaques jaunâtres au-dessus de la table.

- Et alors, Snape, on ne sait plus lancer un _Lumos _?

A l'étage, un Buckbeak étonné cognait du sabot contre le plancher. Une voix à sa droite marmonna que la Maison Black n'avait pas volé son nom et, comme si les lieux avaient été piqués dans leur orgueil, les lampes se rallumèrent peu après. La séance reprit.

SS - ??

Sa chambre à lui était petite, surchauffée, et la seule lumière qui y avait un passe-droit était celle des chandelles.

Elle brûlait encore tandis que Severus retournait l'image dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de consulter une pensine puisqu'il ne regardait personne en particulier lorsque les plombs avaient sauté. Normalement, rien n'aurait dû se passer : un Legilimens, s'il veut être efficace, doit focaliser son attention sur une cible précise. S'il avait pénétré une autre conscience à l'aveuglette, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait que lui en tête. Entre sa volonté de faire intrusion et la volonté de l'autre de se l'approprier en image, une connexion s'était forgée, charnelle et intangible, et la magie avait fait le reste.

Une fois encore, il avait été dénudé et converti en spectacle pour le divertissement d'autrui. Il chercha le souvenir de ses quinze ans, le trouva, le força à occuper le devant de la scène...

Peine perdue. Ce qu'il avait vécu presque comme un viol à l'époque n'avait rien de commun avec son expérience présente. Le spectacle qu'il avait surpris était privé et destiné à le rester : le voyeur, cette fois, c'était lui.

Et ce qui était encore différent, c'était que jusqu'au bout, oui, jusqu'au moment où les _Lumos_ avaient pris le relais, et même après s'être reconnu, il avait... il avait trouvé le spectacle... _beau_.

**Propositions pour la troisième partie :**

**1. A la grande table, le lendemain, un autre professeur joue au même petit jeu et pénètre l'esprit de Severus au moment où ce dernier retourne la scène dans sa tête. Or l'intrus n'est autre que l'auteur de la vision...**

**2. Severus est arrivé à la conclusion que la scène est un souvenir et que s'il ne se la rappelle pas, c'est qu'il a subi un Oubliette. Pour en avoir le coeur net, il va s'en ouvrir à Albus.**

**3. Severus est résolu à découvrir la vérité. Mais comme il ne veut pas avouer qu'il a usé de légilimencie, il n'a pas d'autre moyen que de recommencer l'opération sur les membres de l'Ordre.**

**4. Severus pète un câble en découvrant qu'il est désirable et se met à sortir des fadaises sans nom à tous les membres de l'Ordre lors de la réunion suivante.**

Avec le temps, il s'était convaincu qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son mentor, non pas comme dans un livre ouvert – la barbe avait poussé entre les lignes sur une moitié de la page, redevenue blanche et impénétrable – mais à la façon d'un baromètre. Les yeux, quoi que fasse Albus, reflétaient la pression atmosphérique des jours de guerre. Clairs, ils promettaient le beau fixe. Eteints sous le stratus blanc de colère du sourcil : le vent tournait, et tournait mal. Fixes et froids : apocalypse en vue, séismes et sauterelles à volonté.

- Vous vouliez me voir, mon garçon ?

_Paupières à moitié retombées sur un filament bleu-gris. Ciel couvert. Temps imprévisible. _

Il ne sut jamais comment il était arrivé au terme de sa confession. Honteux et confus comme le corbeau de la fable, il chercha le regard de son mentor.

_Il allait la soulever, cette paupière, oui ?_

- ... et cette scène était bien trop exacte pour un simple fantasme. C'est un souvenir que j'ai intercepté. Et si je ne me le rappelle pas, c'est que...

_Non. A moins d'un Leviosa de force 4, il ne la soulèverait pas. _

- ... j'ai dû subir un sort d'Oubliette... après. Et je veux savoir comment y mettre fin.

Enfin la voix d'Albus résonna, neutre, lointaine, comme si la confession avait à peine écorné son intérêt.

- Et vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi Oubliette il y avait eu ?

- ...

- Ou qui avait opté pour ce sort ? Vous êtes intelligent, Severus. Vous avez déjà dû effectuer un simple _Finite Incantatem_ sur votre personne. En vain, puisque vous êtes ici. Qu'en déduisez-vous ?

- ...

- Oui. L'Oubliette a eu lieu avec votre consentement. Sur votre demande, peut-être.

- Mais...

- Que répétez-vous à Harry dans vos cours d'Occlumancie ? Que nos émotions nous livrent à l'ennemi plus sûrement qu'un traître. On n'est jamais si bien servi que par ses propres mots.

- Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ! Avec qui j'étais ce jour-là ! J'exige que vous...

- Je vous mettrais en danger en vous donnant satisfaction.

Sur la tasse de porcelaine, les phénix chinois volèrent en morceaux. Severus s'était levé.

- Une guerre peut en cacher une autre, Albus. Et quand même vous ne réuniriez plus jamais l'Ordre...

- Oh, mais j'ai bien l'intention de vous reconvoquer incessamment. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aborder _le_ point capital hier — la sûreté du jeune Harry.

Severus grimaça : le barbomètre était un stratège confirmé. Le meilleur moyen de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait plus de distraction coupable lors de la prochaine réunion, c'était de mettre Potter à l'ordre du jour. Severus pouvait être certain que s'il recommençait son petit jeu, ce ne serait pas son image qu'il découvrirait dans les consciences avoisinantes mais celle du hérisson zébré.

Il s'offrit le pauvre luxe de claquer la porte directoriale. Rentré chez lui, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, empoigna ses notes de cours. Il allait ressortir quand il aperçut les _Gazette_ de la semaine, jetées en vrac sous sa table de travail.

Et, derechef, il sentit poindre Une Nouvelle Idée.

**Propositions pour la quatrième partie :**

**1- Severus s'entend avec Rita Skeeter pour qu'elle publie un article bidon mettant le Potter hors combat lors de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre.**

**2- Voyant que la **_**Gazette**_** propose un concours de poèmes érotiques, Severus envoie anonymement un sonnet brûlant inspiré par le souvenir intercepté. **

**3- Severus décide, par le biais d'une petite annonce anonyme, de débusquer sa/son partenaire énigmatique en l'incitant à se dévoiler... **

**4- Severus écrit à la **_**Gazette**_** pour dénoncer une malfaçon dans la fabrication des produits Honeydukes. Son but : priver Dumbledore de sucre pour qu'il crache le morceau grâce aux effets de manque...**

L'Ordre du Phénix ne se réunit pas immédiatement. Ou la sûreté de Harry Potter était redevenue un sujet de moindre importance, ce que Severus ne pouvait trop approuver, ou le Directeur s'était rappelé qu'il ne faut pas tenter le diable. Surtout lorsqu'il prend la forme d'un homme en noir qui se découvre être un obscur objet du désir après quinze ans de célibat pénitentiel.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Fort du vieux précepte selon lequel Merlin est prié de crapahuter jusqu'au dolmen si le dolmen ne va pas à Merlin, Severus prit sa plus belle plume et se mit en chemin.

Les premiers kilomètres furent ardus. Quand on a joué les langues de vipère toute sa vie, rédiger une petite annonce aguichante ne va pas de soi.

_Lundi dernier, 18h04. Tant qu'à entrer dans la Résistance, j'ai pénétré à l'insu de votre plein gré_

_Lundi dernier, 18h04. Nous étions dans le noir. J'y suis toujours. Qui, par les tétons atrophiés de Hadès, êtes-vous et_

_Lundi dernier, 18h04. Homme nu dans votre souvenir apprécierait de savoir_

_Lundi dernier, 18h04. Spasmes post-coïtaux sur fond marin. Détails supplémentaires bienvenus._

Le surlendemain, toutefois, il ouvrit la _Gazette_ à la rubrique « Baguettes sœurs » et vit ses peines rétribuées. A partir de là, les mots et les faits se succédèrent à la vitesse d'un Avada garanti fait Lestrange.

SS - ??

_Lundi dernier, 18h04. Le noir ménage parfois la blancheur. Sel, sueur, mer, moi. Oubli fâcheux, que j'aimerais voir réparer. Qui es-tu ?_

_Tu épies sans répit mais l'oubli a du bon. J'étais inquiet pour toi comme il m'arrive de l'être pour ceux que j'aime. Laisse-moi veiller sur toi dans l'ombre._

Arthur Weasley fut retrouvé blessé au Ministère, et Severus lui porta les soins d'urgence avant son transfert à Sainte Mangouste. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que, contrairement à sa portée, Arthur avait les cheveux auburn plutôt que carotte.

SS - ??

_Tu es donc un homme, mais quel homme es-tu pour reprendre ce que tu donnes ? Suis furieux et curieux, figure-toi._

_On ne sait pas toujours pourquoi on donne. Pour se faire pardonner ? Je t'avais mis en danger avant ce jour-là._

Le dernier cours d'Occlumancie s'avéra un désastre annoncé. Mais une fois Potter sorti, Severus se pencha sur sa pensine. Il avait haï Black, mais il avait envié sa beauté, son aplomb, son rire. Vingt ans plus tard, avait-il eu envie de Black ?

SS - ??

_Tu as su te faire pardonner, visiblement. Tu es donc si talentueux ?_

_Non. De nous deux, c'était moi le plus tremblant. J'avais peur de mal faire. De te faire mal. Je l'ai encore._

Il croisa Lupin dans une petite librairie crasseuse des Embrumes et leurs mains se touchèrent à la surface d'un livre. Sous le soleil, celles de Lupin n'avaient rien d'animal. Elles étaient blanches et fraîches, comme le souvenir lui-même.

SS - ??

Sur quoi Harry Potter crut bon de se rappeler à l'attention générale en tripotant sa cicatrice, et l'Ordre au grand complet reçut une convocation en règle pour le square Grimmauld.

**Propositions pour la cinquième et dernière partie :**

**1 - Lupin et Severus sont envoyés en mission de reconnaissance dans un endroit très exigu. **

**2- Severus confronte les mâles de l'Ordre en direct le jour de la réunion.**

**3 - Severus chipe une robe à Albus, rose avec des coeurs mauves, et fait son coming-out sans dire qui est l'élu de son coeur. **

**4- Une cicatrice qui chatouille, une vision de trop... et Sirius passe derrière le Voile. A peine les prémices de l'idylle renaissante sont là, aussitôt elles sont mourantes, Remus reprochant à Severus la mort de** **Black**.

Il avait tout prévu.

Les petits mots fourbis comme une aiguille pour qu'ils se faufilent dans ses phrases, le mot _nu_, le mot _corps_, frottés d'un sel qui ferait se lever une moiteur rouge sur le visage de (... Black?).

Le geste chapardé au souvenir, qui lui ferait cambrer _une seconde fois_ la tête sous ce grand soleil pâle que la crasse du square Grimmauld ne pouvait refouler, sa main venant négligemment défaire les premiers boutons à hauteur de la gorge, arrachant un souffle bien audible à (... Lupin ?).

Et s'il le devait, il n'hésiterait pas à refaire ce qu'il avait fait, ouvrir ces consciences tour à tour comme on fend un fruit qui ne demande que cela, jusqu'à toucher le noyau noir et dur du désir, enfoui sous la crainte et les bonnes intentions de (... Weasley ?).

Il avait tout prévu.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il n'y aurait pas de réunion.

SS - ??

Il lui fallut crier pour répéter ce qu'il avait d'abord dit à Black, puis à Lupin, puis à Weasley quand ce dernier était sorti le premier de la cheminette. D'autres crièrent à sa suite, puis ce fut le moment de repartir, et un homme se retourna vers lui un pied dans l'âtre.

Après quoi, ce fut une bataille au Ministère, ce fut la mort de Black, et ce fut la fin des réunions dans la Maison des Black.

SS - ??

Il n'y eut plus d'annonce dans la _Gazette_.

SS - ??

Il n'y eut plus de souvenir. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais sa pensine ne lui montrait que du noir.

SS – ??

Lupin demanda à ce qu'ils érigent une pierre au bord du l'eau en mémoire de Black. Dumbledore accepta.

Il y eut une cérémonie. Severus attendit que les autres aient repris le chemin du château pour retourner à la pierre. Lupin était assis sous le soir tombant, le visage dans ses mains. Il leva les yeux au bruit de ses pas.

- Tu l'as vu avant notre arrivée. Tu lui as parlé en premier.

Severus savait ce qui allait suivre.

- Si tu ne lui avais pas dit ce que tu lui as dit, il m'aurait écouté et il ne serait pas mort.

Severus attendit.

- Je vais me venger. Tu sais comment ?

- Tu n'as pas tant de moyens à ta disposition, Lupin.

- Je pourrais terminer l'oubliette, puisqu'elle est scellée à ma volonté. A l'époque, nous avions convenu que c'était plus sûr, que je la lèverais une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus de danger. Le danger est passé, Severus, le Lord n'a jamais eu autant de raisons de se fier à toi. Mais je ne la lèverai pas. Tu ne sauras rien, ni la raison pour laquelle les choses ont changé ce soir-là dans mon petit cottage en bord de mer, ni les promesses que nous nous sommes faites, ni le son de ton rire sous les caresses. Il y a eu cinq jours de joie et tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'ont été ces cinq jours, Severus. C'est la seule punition qui me vienne à l'esprit, parce qu'elle me châtie autant que toi.

Remus se leva sous un ciel où la première écume noire de la nuit descendait de l'horizon, et Severus balbutia les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, ni de me pardonner, mais... ce que nous avons eu... toi et moi...

Remus, déjà éloigné, tourna la tête en arrière.

- Toi et _nous_, Severus. Rappelle-toi qui j'ai caché dans ma maison tout l'an dernier. Tu n'es pas le seul avec qui j'ai partagé un souvenir heureux, ce lundi-là.

Un coin de blancheur subsistait au ciel, trop faible pour éclairer plus que le sel sur les joues d'un homme qui pleurait. Puis il n'y eut plus d'homme et plus de ciel, plus qu'une pierre dans le noir et, trop tard, la main d'Albus contre son bras.

- Severus...

- Je n'oublierai pas, dit Severus à la pierre.

FIN

_Voui, c'est triste, mais c'était la seule fin qui m'inspirait ! Et puis si on m'avait laissé écrire la cinquième partie à ma guise, le mystérieux correspondant aurait été... Albus ! Vous auriez vraiment préféré ça ?_


	16. La grande braderie 1

**La grande braderie (1)**

_Série de drabbles écrits à l'occasion du défi « Braderie », soit la réouverture des défis postés depuis les débuts de la communauté. Attention, rating M ou NC-17 pour le 4._

**1. Seconde chance ?**

**Défi : **Réincarnation

**Rating **: G

Certes, il avait rêvé du jour où _l'autre_ pâlirait devant lui malgré le rouge et l'or. Où, loin de jouer les Gryffondors de cape et d'épée, il implorerait la grâce de Severus, pendu à ses lèvres...

- _Ecoutez, soyez chic, vous voyez bien que..._

... et lorsqu'il avait entendu Merlin en personne plaider sa cause devant les Immortels alors qu'il lévitait entre cette vie et l'autre, il avait joint ses prières à la sienne. Tout, il aurait tout donné, jusqu'au repos éternel, pour prendre une fois de haut un Potter, même troisième du nom.

- ... _ça caille dans ce corridor ! Allez, madame, laissez-moi rentrer, quoi !_

Severus croisa ses bras, soupesant au passage deux globes bien charnus dans leur berceau de tulle rose, et grinça des dents. Il aurait dû se méfier : à bien y repenser, Merlin avait des lunettes en demi-lune et une fossette hautement suspecte au coin de sa barbe...

**2. Avec des si...**

**Défi **: Acrostiche

**Personnages **: Eileen Snape, Tobias Snape

**Rating **: G

**S**i mon enfant a les yeux noirs comme ma peine,

**E**lle-même deviendra rare autant qu'ébène.

**V**ent d'est, qui met ta pluie entre mes larmes,

**E**ntoure-moi, apprends tes cris à mes charmes,

**R**ends-moi forte pour mon fils aux yeux noirs,

**U**nique enfant des chagrins et des soirs,

**S**everus — qu'il ne vive pas comme Eileen.

**ss-ss**

**S**i cet enfant a tes yeux noirs, sorcière,

**N**e compte pas sur moi pour jouer son père.

**A**pprends-lui à escamoter ses cris

**P**uisque tu te dis si forte en magie,

**E**t je saurai lui apprendre la vie.

**3. L'arbitre**

**Défi **: Riquiqui

**Personnages **: Sirius, Severus, Albus

**Rating **: hum... PG ?

- Il a dit que le mien était riquiqui !

- Il a dit qu'il fallait un _Leviosum_ pour faire dresser le mien !

Albus soupira. Ces querelles d'adolescents trop tôt grandis lui étaient familières, et il ne connaissait qu'une manière d'y mettre fin.

- Rien ne vaut un avis extérieur, n'est-ce pas ? M. Snape, à vous l'honneur.

- Professeur !

- Vous mettez mon objectivité en doute ?

- Non, mais...

- Votre aïeule têtait son premier chaudron que j'arbitrais déjà des concours de Patronus à Poudlard, mon petit. Allons, montrez-moi votre ver luisant et M. Black son teckel, qu'on en finisse.

**4. Renaissance**

**Défi : **Naissance

**Pairing : **Severus/Luna

**Rating : NC-17 ou M sur ffnet**

Il a vu renaître son Maître. Il se serait passé du spectacle.

Il a vu renaître Fumseck un jour qu'il faisait son rapport à Albus, et il se rappelle son coeur serré comme un poing parce que de ses cendres, lui-même faisait flamboyer de la hargne et non de la grâce.

Il a vu Potter revenir du néant sans un battement de sourcil.

Mais quand Luna Lovegood lui tend ses cuisses blondes et qu'il lui sort de la gorge une coulée de son, moitié plaisir, moitié son nom, prédisant l'autre coulée secrète...

... il a l'impression que sa verge, encore une branche morte l'an passé, le tire vers le haut, et qu'en s'épanchant dans le ventre de la jeune femme, il accouche d'un autre Severus.

**5. Dans la forêt profonde.**

**Défi : 1, 2, 3, nous irons au bois**

**POV successifs : **Severus, Hagrid, Firenze

**Rating : **PG

La Forêt, il ne l'aime pas – il n'y a rien qu'il aime ici, sinon Lily – mais il la recherche, parce qu'elle veut bien qu'il se taise, contrairement au château. La pierre qui réverbère les voix des autres l'appelle sans cesse à parler – répondre aux profs, aux injures, s'excuser des injures auprès de Lily, se justifier de ses excuses auprès de Malefoy... Il parle à cor et à cris, mais les bois lui permettent se taire. Et quand sa gorge et ses poumons se remettent au travail, les arbres, eux, ne le traitent pas de pleurnicheur.

Il marche entre les aulnes et les pins noirs, et lorsqu'il entrevoit une autre silhouette noire qui fait concurrence aux jeunes pins, il continue sa marche. Il sait que Hagrid, comme lui, est homme de peu de mots.

**ss-ss**

Il regarde le jeune Snape venir de son pas incertain, une brassée de feuilles rousses dans les mains, et il se réjouit d'avoir mis une platée de scones à cuire. Ses scones sortent souvent du four trop durs et un peu noirs sur la tranche, mais cela n'a pas l'air d'incommoder l'adolescent. D'ailleurs, il a fini par leur trouver un air de famille.

S'il osait, il dirait à l'adolescent qu'ils les aime, en réalité, un peu durs et noircis. Mais il n'ose pas, comme il n'ose pas entourer Severus d'un de ses grands bras quand celui-ci détourne le visage à la vue des feuilles rousses.

Il voudrait lui dire que toutes les créatures magiques ont place dans son coeur, y compris les plus venimeuses, les plus rétives d'apparence. Au lieu de quoi, il rentre brusquement dans sa hutte, d'où s'échappe une fois de plus une volute de fumée noire.

**ss-ss**

Il voit le jeune homme sombre faire halte devant la hutte, hésitant, et le demi-géant en ressortir l'air contrit, les mains pleines. Le seuil est jonché de feuilles rousses, mais le jeune homme ne semble pas les voir alors qu'il s'asseoit sur une souche capitonnée de mousse et tend une main taciturne vers le plateau. Il faudra dire aux Acromantules de venir chercher les miettes d'ici l'aube, Hagrid ne les craint pas.

Un jour d'automne a la vie courte et quand Firenze lève les yeux du tableau vivant, les premiers astres viennent à sa rencontre. Si Bane ou Magorian se doutaient de ce qu'il vient faire ici, il lui faudrait parler, s'expliquer, s'excuser, invectiver les humains de concert avec la horde.

Mais Firenze aime le silence et les hommes qui mangent ensemble sans mot dire. Et quand il lève les yeux, il note que Mars et Vénus sont tous les deux en retrait dans un ciel auquel la nuit n'interdit pas d'être clair.

**6. Un couple à la page**

**Défi **: 69

**Pairing **: Severus/Remus, plus... ?

**Rating **: PG

Lupin,

Très drôle, en vérité. Et si tu en venais au fait ?

Snape

**ss-ss**

Severus,

Tu deviens de plus en plus sybillin avec l'âge. Quel fait ?

Remus

**ss-ss**

Lupin,

Tu me prends pour Trelawney ? Contrairement à ce qu'écrit l'Evangile, j'ai des yeux et je vois !

Snape

**ss-ss**

Snape,

Si nous en sommes à échanger des dictons, puis-je te rappeler ce qu'on dit des plaisanteries les plus courtes ?

Lupin

**ss-ss**

Lupin,

Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui a corné tous mes livres de chevet à la page 69 pendant que je terminais ta Tue-Loup ?

Snape

**ss-ss**

Severus,

Hmmm. Tu permets que je vienne examiner les_ corpus delicti _?

Remus

**ss-ss**

Remus,

A ta guise. Première porte à droite du laboratoire, tu connais le mot de passe.

S. Snape

**ss-ss**

Sirius Orion Black,

J'ignore ce que tu as promis à Harry contre l'usage de sa cape, mais tu vas me jurer de ne plus jamais infiltrer les bas-quartiers de Sev sans son autorisation ou la mienne.

Moony

Merci, vieux frère.

**ss-ss**

Black,

Si tu crois que je ne sais pas faire la différence entre un cheveu noir et un cheveu noir, retourne à l'école. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te remercier d'avoir mutilé mes in-folios.

Snape

Le mot de passe est « Canicule », abruti.

FIN

_Série à suivre..._


	17. La grande braderie 2

**La grande braderie (2)**

**1. Poil au lit !**

**Défi **: Sévy, poil au...

**Pairing **: Severus/Remus

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: outre l'obligation de centre le pitch sur un poil, le défi comprenait une autre contrainte. Saurez-vous deviner laquelle ?

- Zut, voilà que ça recommence.

- Zzzzz...

- Coincé au lit avec un loup qui ronfle comme un Zeppelin, et qui pèle. Tu parles d'un binz.

- Zzzzz... ?

- Eh oui, Lupin, la vérité est belle mais terrible, pour citer l'autre vieux zig. Depuis que tu as largué la quarantaine, ton loup perd ses poils à la vitesse d'un tapis kazak au premier lavage. Et le nôtre vient des entrepôts Fletcher et Zabini, c'est dire.

- Zzzzz !

- Zen, Lupin, zen. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu atteignais le degré zéro du charme conjugal, juste que tu pelais. Passe encore quand il s'agit du sofa, de la salle de bain ou de nos zizinias. Idem pour mon officine : trois poils de lycan, un zeste de citron, et youp la boum ! Notre version « Red Wolf » de la pimentine nous garantit une bronzette troisième âge sur la Riviera. Mais au lit, c'est un supplice digne d'Azkaban.

- Zzzzz.

- Et le jour où je me réveillerai avec un zona, tu seras bien avancé.

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

- Oui Lupin, je sais que le zona est d'origine virale, merci.

- Zzzz.

- Et que le loup aime siester sur notre plaid en zinzilla, j'avais remarqué. Dame Zaza est priée de noter au passage que la bestialité ne compte pas encore parmi mes nombreux vices.

- Zzzzmrrrrzz.

- Un... _bizou _? Lupin, ton zèle sentimental te perdra.

- ...

- Tu es vraiment le gonze le plus fatigant que je connaisse. Zou, donne tes lèvres et rendors-toi, on a tous les deux école demain.

**2.** **Carte blanche**

**Défi **: la Saint-Valentin de Sévy

**Pairing **: Severus/?

**Rating **: G

Severus,

Est-ce que tu te rappelles la neige ? Je veux dire, celle du Noël où j'ai attendu devant ta porte ? Parfois, c'est comme s'il y avait encore de la blancheur devant mes yeux quand ils te cherchent. Toi, tu te rappelles ? La neige sur moi, qui aurais attendu toute la nuit s'il avait fallu, et toi qui ne voulais pas descendre ?

C'est février aujourd'hui. Je ne sais jamais le jour, mais le mois, je le sais. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais plus, la neige a emporté le nom de l'homme que j'ai épousé quand elle est revenue entre nous, mais pas celui de notre fils. Je te cherche des yeux, je vois tes cheveux noircir sa blancheur. C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que j'aimais cette fête avant. J'ai oublié les jours, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je crois que c'est une fête où l'on écrit un nom sur une carte parce qu'il est inoubliable.

Si cette lettre traverse ma nuit blanche, est-ce que février redeviendra décembre ? Parfois, je voudrais ne pas savoir les mois.

Veille sur notre fils, à qui la neige n'a pas ôté tes cheveux noirs, et moi je t'attends dans ce jour qui rassemble tous les hivers.

Je sais attendre le temps qu'il faut, Sev.

Lily

**3. Un ennui mortel**

**Défi **: Mais ils ont tué Sévy !

**Personnages **: Severus, Binns, une classe quelconque.

**Rating **:G

- La potion que nous allons confectionner aujourd'hui, mes chers petits, s'appelle le Philtre calmant parce qu'il a pour effet de produire le calme chez ceux qui le consomment.

_Doux Satan, ça commence bien. Pas bouger, Sev, pas bouger. Rappelle-toi ce qu'ont dit les médicomages._

- Son élément principal est le foie de cabillaud, que nous allons isoler en pratiquant sur le poisson une incision allant du canal urogénital à la glotte. Mais comme il importe de bien connaître les ingrédients qu'on utilise, je vous rappellerai tout d'abord le passionnant historique du cabillaud.

_Tout ça parce que Minerva ne m'a jamais pardonné la mort d'Albus. _

- Consommé à l'origine par les Vikings, le cabillaud connaît un réel essor à partir de la Renaissance...

_Il suffisait de me trouver un assistant légilimens, qui aurait joué les interprètes entre ces petits sagouins et moi. Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle désigne un remplaçant..._

- ... et lors de la canonisation du Bienheureux Mangouste, en 1659, un édit du Magenmagot nous apprend qu'il a concurrencé la chair de dragonneau au banquet clérical... le cabillaud, pas le saint...

... _le temps qu'on purge ma propre glotte du venin qui s'y est concentré_.

- Mais je crois qu'il est temps de passer à l'ingrédient suivant...

_Ah quand même._

- La fleur de joubarbe. Ah. Eh bien, la joubarbe a elle aussi une histoire très intéressante.

_Ah non !_

- Son patronyme latin, _Jovis barba_, se laisse en effet concevoir comme un nom composé associant _barba_, génitif _barbae_, féminin, la barbe...

_C'est le mot qui s'impose... non, Sev, non... pas bâiller... tu sais ce qu'aaaaaaaa dit le Médicomaaaage..._

- ... et _Jovis_, ou Jupiter, premier des dieux au panthéon latin, dont je vais maintenant vous décliner la nomenclature...

_... surtout, gaaaaaarder la glotte fermée... le venin... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

- ... telle que nous l'ont transmise les grands classiques du IVe siècle...

_Minervaaaaaaaaaaa... vous me le p..._

- ... en commençant par... Severus ?!

- J'ai deux mots à vous dire sur votre pédagogie, Binns, mais ils attendront la fin de l'heure. Cessez de me faire ces yeux de merlan frit et allez donc dire à Mme la Directrice que je reprends ce cours en main pour un bail... hum, pour une durée indéterminée.

**4. A livre ouvert**

**Défi **: Sévy au RMI

**Pairing **: Severus/Fleury de chez Fleury et Bott (pairing demandé par Fumseck_62442)

**Rating **: PG

M. Fleury observait sans mot dire le postulant à la lueur d'une bougie. La nuit tombait vite en hiver, et bien qu'il ait pris l'habitude de fermer la boutique plus tôt depuis la mort de son partenaire, l'ombre péntrait déjà le centre de la pièce.

- Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai été... démis de mon dernier poste, dit l'homme dont la voix faisait aussi penser à une ombre.

M. Fleury, toujours sans un mot, conjura une bouteille de vin et deux verres.

- Rien à voir avec la guerre, dit l'homme sourdement. J'ai été innocenté par le Magenmagot. Mais...

- ... certaines révélations, au moment de votre procès, ont fait apparaître un autre motif de vous priver d'un emploi public.

L'homme releva vivement la tête, qu'il gardait courbée au-dessus du comptoir jusque là, et M. Fleury vit étinceler deux prunelles noires.

- Je suis prêt à répondre de ce que j'ai fait, non de ce que je suis.

M. Fleury réfléchit un moment, puis lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les rayons. Il revint avec un ouvrage qu'il fit glisser sur le comptoir après avoir jeté un sort d'invisibilité sur le titre.

- Duodecimo, reliure en veau fin XIXe, dit l'homme, et sa voix sortit de l'ombre. Poinçon banal, quatrefeuille de Morgane. Tranchefile de coton. Aucun ex-libris attestant qu'il a appartenu à une famille Sang Pur. Dans l'ensemble, objet sans qualités.

- A combien l'estimez-vous ?

Du plat de la main, l'homme repoussa le livre avec un petit rire sec.

- En soi, deux à trois mornilles. Mais de nos jours, un livre ayant appartenu à Severus Snape est une... curiosité. Vous en tirerez bien un galion.

M. Fleury alla remettre le livre à sa place. Puis il remplit les deux verres et en poussa un vers son interlocuteur, un peu brusquement.

- Vous commencez demain, M. Snape. J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide à refaire l'inventaire et je dois renouer avec mes fournisseurs d'Irlande et de Nouvelle-Zélande. Vous n'aurez pas à servir en boutique, c'est mon... rayon, si je puis dire.

- Merci, dit Severus

**SS-SS**

Leur horaire fut vite réglé comme du parchemin à musique. Severus arrivait à 8h, ouvrait la boutique, recevait les fournisseurs, classait les nouveaux livres par catégories, isolait les cas spéciaux...

- Oh, M. Snape, je suis navré. J'aurais dû vous prévenir que _J'élève mon veracrasse_ a une texture très... spécifique, si je puis dire. Prenez mon mouchoir, il est parfumé à l'eucalyptus.

... s'accordait une petite-pause thé à 9h quand M. Fleury arrivait, se mettait à l'inventaire, fouillant les moindres recoins de l'arrière-boutique...

- Severus, vous êtes un génie ! Si, si, un génie !

- Mais je ne vois rien !

- Justement ! Vous avez trébuché sur toute la pile de _L'invisible livre de l'invisibilité _! J'aimerais savoir qui les avait stockés dans l'ancien petit coin, par exemple.

... s'accordait une nouvelle pause à midi, quand M. Fleury fermait la boutique deux heures, donnait les premiers soins aux ouvrages mal en point...

- Faites bien attention au _Tractatus Caldronorum_, il a une petite tendance à exploser sans sommation...

- Un Londubat parmi les auteurs ?

... et quittait l'établissement à des heures si indues, qu'il arrivait à M. Fleury, descendant se chercher un peu de lecture par une nuit d'insomnie, de trouver son employé penché sur son inventaire, la plume à la main, environné de livres qui dressaient une muraille fragile mais significative entre la porte et lui.

Il ne disait rien, mais allait chercher la bouteille et les verres. Ensemble, ils parlaient à voix lente d'auteurs disparus, dont les noms ne soulevaient aucun écho de guerre, et peu à peu, l'ombre reculait et M. Fleury trouvait au visage un air de jeunesse – celui de l'adolescent qui venait chaque année lui vendre un ou deux livres début septembre, la honte en moins.

**SS-SS**

Ce fut Severus, bien sûr, qui le vit en premier. Il lui jeta un glamour rapide avant de rentrer dans la boutique. Ce jour-là, les fournisseurs sonnèrent en vain, et finirent par repartir avec leur livrement.

Quand M. Fleury arriva à 9 heures, ce fut pour trouver son employé devant la porte, un parchemin à la main.

- Ma démission. Je regrette de ne pouvoir vous donner de préavis, monsieur, mais je suis certain qu'avec votre réputation vous trouverez à me remplacer sans délai.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je ne peux pas rester ici. Et je, je...

Le regard de Severus s'attarda sur les rayons tapissés de cuir, le petit poêle de fonte, les montants de chêne centenaires, et les favoris bruns de M. Fleury, à qui la fréquentation des in-folios avait fini par prêter quelque chose de mordoré avec les années.

- ... je le regrette, chuchota Severus sans bouger.

M. Fleury se plaça fermement entre son employé et le Chemin de Traverse

- Je crains qu'une excuse soit insuffisante ici, Severus. C'est une explication que je veux.

Severus pinça les lèvres. Puis, dans un geste de résignation, il agita sa baguette vers la façade de l'échoppe. Le glamour tomba et M. Fleury put lire, en larges lettres noires qui ressortaient sur les briques victoriennes : _L'inverti, t'es averti. Ôte tes sales pattes de nos livres ou c'est ta peau qui leur servira de reliure._

- Ah, dit M. Fleury calmement.

Sans s'occuper du graffiti, il prit Severus par le bras et le hala d'autorité jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique, où il l'assit devant la petite table avant d'aller chercher le plateau à thé.

- Ne me dites pas que vous prenez ces billevesées au sérieux.

Les prunelles noires étincelèrent derechef mais Severus garda le silence. M. Fleury se décida pour un Orange Pekoe riche en tanine, tout indiqué après un choc émotionnel.

- Il faut que je parte, dit une voix sourde. Je vous ferais du tort en restant.

M. Fleury remplit deux tasse et en poussa une vers son interlocuteur, un peu brusquement.

- Leur humour est toujours aussi déplorable, mais ils ont acquis du vocabulaire. En 1970, quand Bernard et moi avons signé le bail, c'était « Du large, les fiotes, ou c'est nous qu'on vous LIVRE aux Aurors ».

Severus resta la tasse en l'air.

- M. Fleury...

- Alphonse, dit M. Fleury.

- ... si vous croyez réellement... si vous êtes certain que ma présence...

- Il faut retarifer les invendus de Lockhart, dit M. Fleury d'un ton suppliant. Et nous n'avons pas encore testé ce baume à l'aconite sur _Je suis un loup-garou et je me soigne_. Et dimanche, il y a une vente aux enchères à Paris, je pensais qu'une petite escapade en France...

- ... je reste, dit Severus d'une voix où le soleil avait des accents de fanfare.

- Merci, dit Alphonse.

_Série à suivre..._


	18. La grande braderie 3

**La grande braderie (3)**

**1. **_**Wotcha**_**, encore raté !**

**Défi **: Numérologie

**Mot tiré au sort **: catcheur

**Pairing **: Severus/ ?

**Rating **: PG

Soudain, la porte virevolta sur ses gonds. Le plancher rauqua sous deux pieds hauts perchés. Les tréteaux tremblèrent. Les chaudrons frémirent. Et sous les chaudrons, les flammes firent le gros dos devant la haute silhouette dorée qui mettait le cap sur le propriétaire des lieux...

... avant de piquer du menton, brassant l'air avec un « han ! » de **catcheur**, tandis qu'un Lévicorpus la stabilisait à une fraction de centimètre du sol.

Severus eut un claquement de doigts blasé vers la plume à papote.

- Onzième tentative morphostratégique de Mme Snape pour découvrir mon talon d'Achille érotique. Le sien, hélas, n'a pas survécu à l'expérience.

- Je, euh...

- Pour ta gouverne, Tonks, je n'aime pas qu'une femme me prenne de haut et j'achète mes blondes par packs de douze. Et si tu métamorphoses encore une de mes robes en _little black dress_, ne compte pas sur une... retenue la prochaine fois.

**2. Le conte est bon**

**Défi **: cucu(rbitacée)

**Personnages **: Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Draco

**Rating **: G

Sous le chandelier du grand hall, devant le miroir qui avait vu des générations de Malfoy, hommes et femmes, ajuster le tombé de leur robe, Lucius s'impatientait.

- Cissa, on va être en retard !

- Juste un petit mot à dire à...

- Oh, très bien, très bien. Mais cette fois, je viens avec toi. Pas question de crisper Severus avec des recommandations médicinales sans fin parce que Draco a refusé une quatrième tranche de cake au goûter. Il se porte comme un charme et c'est bien assez d'un souper au _black pudding_ sans subir les récriminations du vieux McNair sur les usages qui se perdent.

Tout en parlant, Lucius avait pris le bras de sa femme et gravissait avec elle les marches conduisant à la nursery. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Une voix posée se faisait entendre derrière le panneau d'orme noir.

- ... et la fée dit à Servilla : pourquoi n'irais-tu pas au bal, toi aussi ? Certes, tu n'as pas de robes de cérémonie et tes cheveux sentent le graillon, mais tu es cent fois plus futée que toutes ces cornichonnes de bonne famille. D'ailleurs, je vais t'aider.

Les Malfoy se regardèrent, abasourdis, tandis qu'une petite voix s'élevait dans un trémolo de curiosité.

- Et après, parrain?

- Après, la fée a métamorphosé Servilla en princesse. Et Servilla a transplané jusqu'au palais, et elle a jeté un sortilège de saucisson sur tous les gardes et tous les invités. Et le prince a voulu sortir sa baguette, mais Servilla a été plus rapide. Elle a crié _Expelliarmus _! et elle l'a changé en potiron.

- Pourquoi en potiron ?

- Parce que c'était un Potter, expliqua la voix patiemment. Et Servilla a eu le palais pour elle, et le jardin, et elle a dansé dans les lys jusqu'à l'aube...

- Parrain...

- Oui, Draco ?

- Le prince, il a été mangé à Halloween ?

Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent de nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut Narcissa qui saisit le bras de son époux en lui désignant la première marche de l'escalier.

- Viens, chéri. Il se fait tard, et les meilleures histoires sont celles qui se passent de commentaires.

**3. Réponse à tout**

**Défi **: biographie

**Personnages**: Severus, Rita Skeeter

**Rating **: PG

Non, Madame, mon cœur n'était pas « bouillonnant ». Ni « écumant ». Ni même « frémissant ». Si nous pouvions laisser de côté le registre des chaudrons pour qualifier des émotions qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi, je vous en saurais gré.

Absolument pas. J'aborde peut-être la quarantaine, mais je suis encore capable de monter cent quarante marches sans suffoquer comme un Londubat à l'approche des ASPICs. Je ne suis pas un sédentaire poussif, moi – essayez donc de faire grimper cette Tour à Black au pas de course, vous verrez ce que souffler veut dire. Je suis arrivé au sommet frais comme un gardon.

Mme Skeeter, je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais le cœur léger. Rayez. Cette. Phrase. Immédiatement.

Vos sources vous ont mal informée. Draco Malfoy n'avait _pas_ les yeux rougis de pleurs et il n'a certainement pas crié « Maman ! » à ma vue.

Non, Albus non plus.

Non, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la température qu'il faisait, consultez l'office des statistiques magiques. La vue ? Eh bien, par ciel clair on peut voir les collines de Dumfries à l'est et je me souviens que ce soir-là, les clochetons de Pré-au-Lard...

Une seconde. Vous n'êtes pas en train de me faire dire que j'ai temporisé, là ?

Potter dit _quoi _? C'est tout lui, ça. Ce garçon tuerait père et mère pour attirer les _Lumos_ sur lui. (Hum. Réflexion faite, rayez aussi cette phrase.) Pour autant que je me souvienne, Potter était un piquet hirsute fiché dans un coin et dégoulinant d'eau de mer. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu, et il n'entre pas dans mes habitudes de faire « un petit clin d'œil » aux piquets qui croisent mon chemin.

Non, il n'existe pas de variante syro-chaldéenne de l'Avada qui se bornerait à paralyser momentanément les centres nerveux de la victime. Si c'est le Ministère qui propage ces sornettes pour me nuire, dites-leur que je connais, moi, une variante intéressante de leur dernier rapport sur la dépense publique d'après-guerre. Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet.

Si, si, Mme Skeeter, nous nous éloignons du sujet.

Oui, j'ai regardé Albus dans les yeux.

Madame, veuillez expliquer à votre plume que « dans les yeux » et « dans ses yeux dont le bleu de l'innocence se mouillait de larmes mal contenues à l'idée de l'atroce forfait dont il chargeait un être somme toute humain à défaut d'être sans reproche » sont deux locutions sensiblement différentes, et qu'elle ferait bien de s'en tenir à la première.

Où en étions-nous ? J'ai regardé Albus dans les yeux. Et j'ai...

...

Hum. Allergie saisonnière au frai de sangsue. Vous voudrez bien m'excuser à présent, j'ai soixante-et-onze copies sur le feu et un chaudron à corriger.

Je crois avoir déjà répondu à cette question, Madame.

J'ai. Déjà. Répondu. Madame. Rappelez-moi de vous montrer à l'occasion le sort d'érythème fessier que j'ai conçu à mes heures perdues – toujours utile, surtout quand Mme la Directrice se mêle de fédérer les Potions et la Botanique en une seule discipline « pour gagner du temps aux élèves ».

La Tour est toujours là, oui. Le Ministère a bien tenté de la classer monument historique, avec visites payantes chaque premier samedi du mois, mais nous avons sorti de nos archives le dossier X-3-69 contenant l'intégrale de la correspondance entre Dolorès Ombrage, Cornelius Fudge et Fenrir Greyback, et il n'en est plus question.

Ah, mais ceci est une autre histoire, Mme Skeeter. Ceci est une autre histoire...

**4. Aubade**

**Défi **: Kikekoidonhou

**Conditions du défi **: écrire une fic basée sur deux fanarts de Perselus, « Bedtime » et « In the dark », en utilisant trois fois les mots « Saint Valentin ».

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus, POV Sirius

**Rating **: PG-13

Déjà, c'est rare que je m'éveille bon second. La nuit me court un peu trop dans les veines pour faire sa place au sommeil, et j'ai eu douze ans pour apprendre à garder les yeux ouverts sur du noir.

Ce matin, ils s'ouvrent sur une crue de blancheur.

Je les cligne un instant, puis je vois quelque chose de grand et de sombre devant la blancheur. Le temps que j'ajuste ma vue à ce contraste, il devient toi, debout des pieds à la tête. Toi nu à ma fenêtre, dont tu as tiré les voilages à l'arraché, à les voir tassés au sol poussiéreux.

Si tu pénétrais ma pensée en ce moment, tel que je te connais, tu n'en retiendrais que « sombre » et « poussiéreux ». Mais ton corps n'est plus sombre maintenant que j'y vois clair. Ton corps est clair sous ce jour qui le baigne à la manière d'une naissance. Il y a déjà eu des naissances entre nous, secs et stériles que nous sommes, à commencer par ce qui se noue dans ta bouche, chaude et obscure comme un ventre de femme, quand ma langue la féconde. Mais celle-ci, je n'y suis pour rien. Je suis celui qui regarde la lumière laver ton corps immobile, et qui ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est si chaude un jour d'hiver.

14 février, dit l'éphéméride sur ma table. J'oublie vite les dates – à Azkaban, j'avais tenté la feinte de Robinson, une suite d'encoches dans la pierre, du bout de l'ongle – et perdu le compte à défaut de la tête. Mais les noms des dates, je ne les oublie pas. 14 février, jour de la Saint Valentin. Je me demande si tu l'as vu en te levant.

Mais je suis con, moi. Tu viens de Poudlard, où elle est une escale importante dans cette longue croisière qu'est une année d'école. Je n'ai jamais été un saint, Severus, mais j'ai été trop souvent un Valentin pour avoir oublié ce rituel, graissé comme une horloge. Toutes ces cartes où le cœur est l'atout, Sirius Black les jouait à bon escient pour atteindre ses fins : un coup, deux coups, trois coups... le propre des horloges.

Que vois-tu dans cette blancheur qui tient de la neige et l'aube, que regardes-tu impunément, Severus ? Dehors est presque rien. Deux-trois échalas d'arbres, un banc noir, parfois un chien de Londres. Dehors est plus loin que nous y voyons, toi et moi. Ou essaierais-tu de te mettre à ma place ? De sentir ce que je ressens, moi, quand ce voilage me tient lieu d'ombre et que tous les matins commencent gris crépuscule ?

Ridicule. Tu es là pour toi, comme chaque soir où tu viens me baiser dans mes draps. Comme chaque matin où je te regarde te lever sous le voile de mes paupières, t'habiller et sortir sans un coup d'oeil pour cette chambre obscure et cet homme qui feint le sommeil, parce que tu ne reviendrais pas s'il te disait qu'il t'a regardé au visage pendant le tien.

Ah, je savais que cet instant ne tiendrait pas. Tu te retournes, et si je ne vois pas ton visage dans le contre-jour, je sais que tes yeux sont sur moi, et tu sais que je t'ai regardé à ton insu. Tu reviens vers le lit, et tu te penches vers tes vêtements tassés au sol. Le noir aura son tour, en fin de compte.

Tu empoignes un T-shirt pour l'enfiler. Et – laisse-moi le redire maintenant, même si tu ne le liras jamais, en pensée ou noir sur blanc – au moment où l'étoffe va coller à ton ventre, encore retenue d'une main, tu lèves les yeux et tu me regardes. Tu me regardes moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour écrire « Tu », et le vêtement épouse ta peau.

Noir.

Puis tu sors, mais tu laisses la lumière derrière toi, et quand je vais à mon tour à la fenêtre, dehors a changé. Les arbres sèchent toujours debout, et le banc, mais il y a un homme qui traverse le vide les épaules hautes, et la blancheur l'entoure un moment.

Bonne Saint Valentin, Severus.


	19. Mea culpa

**Défi **: Fantômes

**Pairing **: Severus/Remus, plus le Moine Gras de Poufsouffle

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: posté sur Entrelespages, la communauté consacrée à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, pour l'anniversaire de Taraxacum Officinalis. Depuis le temps que je voulais faire l'éloge de Poufsouffle !

**Mea culpa**

La voix gratta l'air épais du soir comme si elle était de soufre, et qu'il lui suffisait de ricocher sur le mur d'en face pour que la lumière soit.

- _Lumos._

La vitre resta de glace. L'homme jura, cherchant sa baguette de la main.

- Etonnant, dit une voix joviale, comme à Poudlard, même à Poudlard, la magie a ses têtes parmi les lieux. Cette salle de lecture, tenez. Irma n'a jamais su la faire marcher à la baguette — vous voyez cette tache au sol ? Trente-sept _Récurvite_ s'y sont frottés pour rien. Et prenons le cas de la porte. Rien de plus droit qu'une porte, surtout dans un établissement de bon aloi. Rien qui soit moins susceptible de mal tourner dans la vie. Eh bien, chaque fois qu'Irma a voulu lui apposer une étiquette...

- Si je l'ai fermée à clef, gronda la première voix, c'était pour lire en paix, non pour subir un prêche sur l'architecture intérieure sorcière.

Une forme se détacha de la fenêtre, grise sur fond gris, jusqu'à la chevelure où l'on pouvait reconstituer quelques mèches brunes ayant survécu au temps et à la tonsure. Les petites bougies soulignaient la panse joufflue comme les cierges avaient dû le faire du vivant du spectre.

- Mais vous avez noté qu'elle s'ouvre dans votre dos chaque fois que vous passez une heure ici ? Non, Severus Snape, inutile de profaner le nom du Seigneur, je sors le premier.

SS - RL

- Ah, je vois que nous progressons dans la _Geste des Goules de Gloucester. _Prenez garde au fermoir, l'ancien propriétaire s'y est mordu les doigts plus souvent qu'à son tour.

- Mon Père, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, allez vous faire voir chez les elfes.

La forme grise eut un petit rire amusé.

- Déjà fait. Je leur ai dit de poivrer plus vigoureusement leur rôt, les épices d'aujourd'hui ne valent pas celles qu'on nous rapportait de Palestine.

- Ou réciter votre livre d'heures.

- Elles se ressemblent toutes, passée la dernière. C'est ce qui différencie les morts des vivants : vous montrez une aptitude notoire à perdre votre temps, quand nous avons l'éternité pour vous regarder faire.

- Je ne...

- Ce livre appartient au passé, mon fils. Tout comme le _Pentagone de Mordred_, l'_Ars pugnandi Dementores_ et je ne mentionne pas le _Bestiaire de l'ombre _qu'Irma a mis de côté pour vous. Vous n'y trouverez pas ce que vous cherchez.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je cherche.

- Que si. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je traîne mes sandales ici, quand je ne veille pas sur Poufsouffle ? Avant de succomber au péché de gloutonnerie, j'avais tout un scriptorium à ma charge.

- Et... ?

- Le premier devoir d'un pasteur est de garder un œil sur ses ouailles, y compris celles en peau de mouton. Qui lit quoi, qui escamote le _Festin_ _de Cyprien_ sous sa coule pour sourire aux vêpres, qui croque le Prieur avec une queue d'âne en marge d'Origène. Qui emporte ses manuscrits à son départ du cloître. Qui lègue au contraire le _Bestiaire ténébreux _et quelques autres à Poudlard parce qu'il a aimé ce lieu et le quitte à regret.

- ...

- Je hantais déjà l'école en l'an 94, mon fils. Non, non, inutile de pâlir, c'est assez de deux spectres dans cette pièce. Je vous laisse avec l'autre...

SS - RL

Un spectre ne fait pas plus d'ombre que le cristal, dont il lui arrive de partager la lucidité, lorsqu'il se penche au-dessus d'un objet. C'est pourquoi Severus tressaillit violemment quand un index léger traversa le sien, pointant une marge noircie au crayon.

- Il a toujours griffonné plutôt qu'écrit, n'est-ce pas ? Sûrement un avatar du loup.

- Mais vous allez me laisser en paix, oui ?

- C'est à quoi j'aspire, en effet.

- Ecoutez, mon Père... vous avez devant vous un meurtrier doublé d'un sodomite précédé d'un païen élevé dans le respect de Merlin par sa mère et la haine de son prochain par son père. Pour rester poli, vous perdez sacrément votre temps avec moi.

- J'ai l'éternité devant moi, Severus. Il m'a fallu quatre-vingt-seize ans pour convaincre le Baron Sanglant de me laisser l'entendre en confession et nous en sommes toujours aux péchés véniels — c'est dire si je tiens le temps perdu pour une vue de l'esprit.

Severus renifla sec.

- Décidément, mon âme a la cote cette année. Après le Magenmagot, le Vatican ? Qu'allez-vous me prescrire comme pénitence puisque j'ai échappé aux Détraqueurs ? Un aller simple à Rome la tête couverte de cendres ? Potter vous dirait qu'on ne verra pas la différence...

Le Moine leva la tête pour dévisager leur recoin, les quatre murs blanchis, refermés sur le lecteur comme si ce dernier habitait l'intérieur de son crâne, seul avec sa pensée et un rien de lumière.

- Je sais reconnaître un pénitentier quand j'en vois un. Mais vous inversez le protocole, mon fils : selon la Règle, la pénitence suit le pardon, et le pardon l'aveu de la faute. Non, non, inutile de me passer Mordred à travers corps, je prends la porte...

SS - RL

- Je peux savoir ce que cette plume et ce parchemin font sur ma table ?

- Il est un temps pour lire et il est un temps pour écrire. Il est un temps pour le remords, et il est un temps pour...

- Vous ne cousineriez pas avec feu Dumbledore, vous ?

Le rire amusé monta de nouveau dans l'air froid.

- Ma foi, c'est possible. Saviez-vous que, contrairement à ce qu'affirme la légende, il avait été réparti à Poufsouffle en 1892 ?

- Rien, je dis bien rien, ne m'étonnerait de ce...

- Loyal, dur à la tâche, mutique, entêté. Un homme à votre image, mon fils.

- Nous sommes tous des Poufsouffles qui s'ignorent, hein ?

- Depuis combien de jours vous terrez-vous ici pour creuser un livre en cachette ? Suivez-vous un absent à la trace, obstinément, dans l'espoir de lire votre nom de sa main comme un signe qu'il ne vous haïssait pas ?

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix, pour la première fois, résonna sans le soufre.

- Comment ne me haïrait-il pas ? Je l'ai humilié, calomnié, privé de son poste. Il est venu vers moi pour que je le soigne et je l'ai laissé blessé dans sa chair et sa réputation.

- Dites seulement un mot et il sera guéri, Monsieur le Directeur. Non, non, inutile d'ouvrir la bouche — ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez une réponse...

SS - RL

- ... _j'ai péché en pensée, en parole, par action et par omission, oui j'ai vraiment péché_...

- Si Lupin lit ça sous ma plume, il crèvera d'une occlusion de la rate avant de m'avoir pardonné.

- J'admets que le Confiteor ne « roxe » pas, comme diraient les Troisièmes Années de ma Maison. Mais il a le mérite d'appeler un chat un chat.

- Je ne sais même pas où envoyer cette foutue lettre !

- Severus, mon fils, votre langage. « Son Excellence Remus Lupin, Légation de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, Wagga-Wagga. »

- Merlin. Le Grand Inquisiteur était vraiment un petit joueur à vos côtés.

- Vous me surestimez. Les Franciscains ont toujours entretenu un lien d'estime réciproque avec les loups : Son Excellence me fait parfois l'honneur de me donner de ses nouvelles par voie de Patronus.

- Mon Père...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Toute cette affaire est une cause perdue. _Je_ suis une cause perdue.

- Nous sommes deux Poufsouffles à en avoir jugé autrement, que vous faut-il de plus ? Non, non, inutile de chercher la petite bête, c'est l'autre qu'il faut quérir. Reprenez cette plume.

SS - RL

Snape ouvrit la porte d'un tour de poing, passa le seuil et l'envoya claquer contre le mur. Il marcha droit à la table et posa ses deux mains à plat entre les livres, sans s'asseoir ni saluer la forme grise postée devant la vitre.

- J'ai envoyé la lettre.

- Je l'ai reçue.

Il leva la tête si vivement qu'une veine grinça dans sa nuque, avec une bouffée de sang chaud. La forme était plus haute et plus mince que les jours d'avant, drapée dans une cape de voyage, et les cheveux ternis avant l'âge laissaient encore deviner des mèches châtain sous un visage étrangement apaisé.

Remus Lupin se détacha de la fenêtre pour venir contourner la table. Severus, les yeux de nouveau sur ses ongles, sentit un coude contre le sien.

- Le _Pentagone de Mordred_... un leg de mon grand-père. Le _Bestiaire_... la _Geste_... Hécate, il ne manque que _Les Arts occultes expliqués à ma belle-sœur_, que j'avais refilé à James en cadeau de mariage. J'aurai attendu quatre ans, mais ils te sont revenus au bout du compte.

- Quatre ans, Lupin ?

- Quand j'en ai fait don à Irma, je lui ai dit : « Pour mon successeur en Défense, sans rancune ». Elle ne t'a pas passé le message ?

- Sans rancune...

Ils se turent, laissant le passé faire son retour entre les livres comme une buée intouchable : une année de doute, deux hommes sur leurs gardes, un cessez-le-feu lentement accompli au-dessus d'une coupe, dans un bureau qui était encore celui du Maître des Potions, un rendez-vous, enfin, pour terminer d'exorciser le loup, un homme arrivé en courant dans la Cabane Hurlante, furieux de son retard, à temps pour voir Remus étreindre Black contre son corps...

- Je voulais croire que...

- Je n'y croyais plus...

Les deux phrases restèrent en suspens au-dessus de la table, les deux bouches étant entrées en collision au cinquième mot. Le contact fut bref et malhabiles, mais Severus, quand il en sortit, sentit les mains de Lupin sur ses bras, dures et chaudes, et le souffle de Lupin à son oreille.

- Homme de peu de foi, dit Remus, et la voix était dure aussi, mais elle faisait l'affaire de Snape après tant de jours passés dans la blancheur et l'absence. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis après tout ce temps ?

Severus cligna des yeux. Un instant il revit l'ombre dont le rire était chaud comme le fumet des viandes, et qui avait trop connu l'appétit charnel de son vivant pour y voir un péché mortel.

Dans son dos une porte grinça, doucement mais fermement.

- Je te répondrai quand nous serons hors de cette glacière. Laisse tes livres, Irma te les mettra de côté, et suis-moi, j'ai fait inscrire deux flambées quotidiennes et un excellent _cappuccino_ sur le contrat directorial. Ce qui me fait penser... à ton avis, il y a une chance que Jérusalem soit sur le réseau de cheminette ?

FIN


	20. La grande braderie 4

_Allez, une petite série de drabbles pour égayer vos rentrées diverses et variées !_

**La grande braderie (4)**

**1. Les baguettes indiscrètes**

**Défi **: Le 4e impardonnable

**Pairing **: Severus/Harry

**Rating **: PG-13

**Note **: réécriture du tome 6, librement inspirée de Diderot.

Déjà le fracas d'eau et de sorts noyait les cris de Mimi Geignarde. La baguette de Draco fouetta l'air, et Harry, éperdu, ne vit pas une silhouette noire se profiler à l'entrée des toilettes.

- _Cruci_...

- _Sexum Sempra !_

- Potter, non !

Trop tard. Le sort avait ricoché sur Malfoy avant d'atteindre l'homme qui s'était jeté entre les deux garçons. Déjà le rouge teignait les joues de Draco, alors que sa baguette continuait de s'agiter dans sa main en prononçant d'une petite voix aiguë : _oh, Severus, viens remuer ton chaud blond!_

- Hein ?

- Potter, petit crétin ! Voulez-vous me fiche le camp d'ici!

Snape, toujours interposé entre les deux jeunes gens, grommelait un sort d'une voix rapide. Hélas, sa propre baguette semblait réfractaire au service. Au lieu de mettre fin au charme, elle éructait d'une voix grasseyante : _Si Potter me faisait voir sa lune, il faudrait davantage qu'un lycan pour m'éloigner._

_- _Mais...

La baguette soprano reprenait déjà l'offensive...

_- Severus, ouiiiii ! Assure mes arrières, comme tu l'as promis à maman !_

... talonnée de près par le baryton de la seconde.

- _Potter... votre cornichon dans mon bocal..._

- Professeur !

- M. Potter, laissez-moi vous dire que ce sort a été classé Impardonnable en 1981, quand j'ai cru bon de l'utiliser sur le détachement d'Aurors venu m'arrêter. Si vous ne voulez pas être le nouvel élu d'Azkaban, vous garderez une discrétion... exemplaire sur cette affaire.

- C'est un sort qui, euh...

- ... oblige la victime à verbaliser ses fantasmes latents par le truchement de sa baguette.

- _Severus... je veux que tu sois sévère avec moi... oh oui... très sévère..._

- Oh.

- Aidez-moi à mettre M. Malfoy sous _Silencio_ et je vous promets un Oubliette... princier avant que le Directeur ne vous interroge.

- C'est que...

- _Harry... laisse-moi escalader ton haricot magique_...

- Quoi encore ?

- Je... je le trouve plutôt Pardonnable, moi, ce sort.

- ...

- ...

- Réflexion faite, Potter, je crois que c'est plutôt M. Malfoy que nous allons oublietter. Vous avez bien eu dix-sept ans cet été ? Oui, c'est ce que je pensais. Venez, il est plus que temps de faire pousser la chansonnette à _votre_ baguette.

**2. A leur image**

**Défi **: Threesome (Sévy a les boules)

**Pairing **: Severus/Sirius/Remus

**Rating **: PG-16

**Note **: et voilà, je décide d'écrire un drabble élégiaque et je découvre à l'archi-dernière minute que je dois y caser la phrase « Severus a les boules »...

Il ne sait pas bien ce qu'il ressent quand il sort la photographie du tiroir.

Il sait ce qui va venir.

La photographie est plus neuve que ceux qu'elle lui fait voir, debout sous un lustre noir où pendent des serpentins. Black a des cernes qui lui pendent aux yeux, mais Lupin sourit droit devant, une main sur l'épaule creuse. Parfois, Black tourne la tête et sourit à Lupin.

Snape tient la photographie d'une main et s'empoigne de l'autre.

C'est un Noël sans neige dans le salon des Black.

Parfois, souvent, Black et Lupin tournent la tête au même instant et se regardent en souriant. Il reste à Snape sa main pour tirer un rire à son sexe, également muet, pendant que les serpentins continuent de tourner au-dessus des deux têtes.

Potter dirait profanation, Albus dirait deuil, mais Potter ni Albus n'ont plus droit à la parole et Snape ne cherche pas de nom à ses pensées quand, tard, assez pour que la fatigue consume les pensées, il ouvre le tiroir qui grésille dans l'hiver.

Pour profaner une image, il faut croire à ce qu'elle incarne.

Il s'oblige à regarder la photographie quand il jouit. C'est elle qui tire sa chair vers le haut, elle qui lui fait verser une sueur blanche, et quand Snape repousse ensuite l'image dans le tiroir, il sait que Black et Lupin continuent de se regarder dans l'enclave sombre.

Le tiroir aussi est dans un espace confiné, et la maison dans un quartier aveugle. Dans un autre tiroir, **Severus a les boules** de Noël que collectionnait sa mère, et il se demande parfois s'il n'est pas pris dans la glace avec Black et Lupin et lui sont pris dans la glace pendant qu'un givre invisible descend sur eux, infatigablement.

Mais on ne sait jamais avec les effigies sorcières, et Severus, quand il ressort la photographie, se dit qu'un jour, un Noël qui ne serait plus à l'image du passé, deux têtes se tourneront au même instant pour le voir jouir, que ce sera son tour d'être regardé, dans le salon étroit de Spinner's End, et que Black et Lupin souriront ensemble dans la pénombre.

Il remet l'image dans le tiroir.

**3. Sauce qui peut !**

**Défi **: premier prix pour Sévy

**Pairing **: Severus/Fleur

**Rating **: G

- Fleur, j'apprécierais que tu me consacres une minute.

- _Oui, chéri _? (1)

- Je peux savoir ce que signifie ce billet-doux puant le benjoin et signé d'un certain Cosmos que tu as... oublié sur la desserte ?

- _Cosmo_, chou, pas Cosmos. Oh, c'est tout simple. Tu répètes si souvent que le Ministère s'est montré d'une ingratitude crasse à ton égard...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Fletcher reçu membre honoraire au Magenmagot, l'Allée des Embrumes retoquée Périmètre Potter, et moi j'ai droit à quoi ? Une carte de chocogrenouille anonyme !

- Ta sécurité...

- Ils n'avaient qu'à mettre mes initiales !

- Elles prêtent un chouïa à confusion, trésor. Bref, j'ai voulu rectifier le tir en bonne épouse. Et j'ai envoyé le descriptif de ta dernière potion à un journal grand public qui l'a aussitôt reconnue à sa juste valeur.

- Oh. Tu veux dire la pimentine améliorée, à base d'essence de balsam ?

- Hon-hon. _Cosmo_ organisait un concours de cuisine et je suis fière de t'annoncer qu'elle a remporté le premier prix.

- Eh bien, il était t... attends une seconde. Un concours de quoi ?

- De cuisine. Un magazine moldu oblige à quelques petits accommodements avec la vérité... je l'ai inscrite en qualité de vinaigrette.

- Fleur Delacour-Snape...

- La vélanette fait déjà fureur auprès des lectrices. A telle enseigne que la _Tour d'Argent_ se propose de racheter le brevet sous réserve d'en avoir l'usage exclusif.

- ...

- Et ils suggèrent que tu sois chef à la place du chef. C'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, non ?

- Mais...

- Il est temps que tu prennes de la hauteur, chouchou, et ces cachots ne valent rien pour le teint. Va donc donner ta démission à cette Mme Macdo, je m'occupe des valises.

(1) En français dans le texte

**4. Du vin dans son eau**

**Défi : **l'anniversaire de Sévy

**Pairing **: Severus/Kingsley

**Rating **: PG

Une fois l'an, Severus Snape retrouve Kingsley Shacklebolt sur son lieu de travail.

Il accomplit le trajet de l'Atrium au Département de la justice d'un pas égal, légèrement tourné vers les murs de basalt noir, récusant d'un tour de main le subalterne qui se propose de lui faire escorte.

Le bureau où il entre est une pièce sans qualités, mais Severus ne le quitte pas des yeux pendant ces premières secondes. Il sait, sans avoir besoin de le voir, que Kingsley s'est reculé sans bruit dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

Dans ce lieu, tout change et rien ne passe. Le robinet mal scellé au mur est toujours entouré d'une auréole noire, les dossiers continuent de moutonner au sol et sur toutes les surfaces visibles à l'œil, à l'exception d'une petite table débarrassée et traînée au centre de la pièce. Mais les dossiers ont changé de nom, et sur la petite table, il y a deux coupes pleines à ras bord du vin qu'il aime, le vin herbé qui vient d'Irlande.

Kingsley sort de l'ombre et gagne la petite table, au moment où Severus soulève une des coupes pour la lui tendre.

SS - KS

_- Vous prenez livraison de l'ordure, les gars ? Ordre du chef, le temps de contacter Azkaban._

_- Il va nous cochonner le sol, ce porc. Tu entends, porc ? Lève la tête, tu saignes droit sur mes bottes._

_- Pourquoi vous l'avez pas fait transplaner direct ?_

_- Paraît que Dumbledore a demandé à..._

_Le brouillard qui l'entoure, rouge et miséricordieux, jette comme une couverture humide sur les voix. Mais il n'estompe pas entièrement le grincement qui suit, le bruit de l'eau qui coule, de la tuyauterie qui tressaute. Une partie de sa tête voudrait connaître le nom du prochain supplice, l'autre rappelle le brouillard._

_- King, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

_La tête se relève, parce qu'une main la soutient derrière la nuque. L'autre approche un linge humide, essuie le sang dans les plis du visage..._

_- Eh King, tu joues les petites ménagères ?_

_Un verre touche ses lèvres. Il a oublié comment déglutir, mais la main insiste, penchant le verre. Il a le temps d'avaler une gorgée avant que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur un pan de robe coloré et une voix familière : « Severus... »_

SS- KS

Leurs doigts se touchent en silence, avant qu'ils portent la coupe à leur bouche. Ces dernières années, leurs lèvres se touchent avant que le vin les mouille.

La plupart du temps, ils rentrent ensuite à la maison, et Severus peut grogner à souhait sur les cadeaux qui s'empilent sur la table du salon. Mais il arrive aussi qu'ils restent, et que l'aube les trouve allongés sur le sol, entre les dossiers.

Le vin n'est pas un grand cru. Pierreux, nerveux, avec un arrière-goût agité de vent et de tourbe, il dit que Severus est encore vivant et qu'il a toutes ses chances de le rester une année de plus.

Severus pose une main sur la nuque de King, dans le soir qui rougit la fenêtre comme le vin, et presse sa coupe aux lèvres de l'autre homme.

**5. Un léger froid**

**Défi **: glaçon

**Personnages **: Severus, Horace Slughorn

**Rating **: G

**Nombre de mots **: 127

- Professeur Slughorn...

- Oui, Severus ?

- _Pourquoi _?

- Mon cher enfant...

- Je suis premier en Potions depuis mes onze ans ! J'ai reconstitué le bézoard _sans_ la chèvre ! Je vous ai laissé breveter ma recette d'ananas gélifié! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas réinvité au Slug Club ?

- Severus...

- C'est parce que j'ai un père moldu ? Mais Lily Evans a reçu son carton, elle !

- ... vous êtes un élève prometteur, très prometteur. Mais, comment dire. Quand nous avons posé devant la presse la dernière fois...

- Oui ?

- On ne met pas un glaçon dans son porto, mon garçon, c'est du dernier vulgaire. Allons, consolez-vous. J'ai lu dernièrement dans la _Gazette_ que Ste Mangouste cherchait un aide-laborantin : voulez-vous un petit hibou de recommandation ?

**6. Maison de poupées**

**Défi **: Sévy à Ste Mangouste

**Pairing **: Severus/Harry

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: traduction d'un drabble d'Elfwreck

**Nombre de mots **: 117

Harry a toujours deux boîtes à chaussures, pleines de poupées.

L'une est décorée comme une maison. Dedans, il y a Hermione et Ron (liés par un ruban rouge), Fleur et Bill (idem), Neville, Remus, Minerva. Parfois Harry.

L'autre est noir cercueil, avec Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Draco, Ginny. Parfois Severus.

De temps à autre, il prend poupée-Harry et poupée-Severus, les entoure d'un ruban rouge et s'agenouille, courbé sur eux avec des petits geignements.

Quand Severus vient à Ste Mangouste, Harry cache les poupées. Severus l'entoure de ses bras, lui embrasse le front, lui promet : « Un jour ».

Après, Harry range poupée-Severus dans la boîte qui est une maison et poupée-Harry dans le cercueil.

Et il noue un ruban rouge autour des boîtes, serré.

**7. « Tous les parfums d'Arabie... »**

**Défi **: Sévy au parfum

**Pairing **: Severus/Bill

**Rating **: PG

**Nombre de mots **: 439

C'était un petit bazar gorgé d'odeurs et Snape, repoussant du coude un tapis frotté d'encens, marqua une pause imperceptible sur le seuil.

A Poudlard, son nez avait fait maigre chère. Entre onze et dix-sept ans, l'adolescent produit au mieux une suée aigrelette, et si on lui presse le nez – ce qu'il aurait été tenté de faire par juste retour des choses s'il avait pu vaincre sa nausée instinctive devant le concept — il en coule, au mieux, du lait.

Les menus n'avaient guère varié depuis la Fondation, où Godric Gryffondor devait exiger son quota de porridge-œufs-bacon chaque matin que Dieu fait. Et contrairement aux rumeurs qui voulaient qu'il sniffe une ligne de camphre avant de se rendre en cours, il haïssait le volet olfactique de sa tâche. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait plaidé sans fin pour la troquer contre les cours de Défense : les sorts, à défaut d'être indolores, sont généralement inodores.

Il fit lentement son chemin, s'arrêtant devant un petit foyer de braise où brûlaient des branches de genêt, appréciant le lent marchandage autour de lui, les blocs d'alun et d'ambre, les cônes géants d'épices à ses pieds. Il avait presque oublié pourquoi il était ici, quand son pas se figea soudain, entre un étal de khôl et une marchande de miel.

Soudain, il n'était plus au Caire.

Soudain, il avait dix-sept ans, il pleuvait aux vitres de sa classe, Slughorn le félicitait d'une voix éclatante pour son Amortentia et pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, il répondait spontanément à une question.

- C'est... ça fait penser à... l'été... la pierre l'après-midi... mais aussi le cuir, quand il sent bon... et ça a une odeur... _rousse_...

Le braiement de Potter lui était resté en mémoire, et le premier filet de soleil sur le petit diamant des fiançailles, au doigt de Lily Evans. Il n'avait jamais refait la potion.

- ... Professeur ?

L'homme qui lui souriait s'appuyait d'une main au mur de pierres sèches, resserrant de l'autre le lien de cuir autour de ses cheveux.

- Merci d'être venu ! Nous ne nous dépêtrons plus de ce sortilège d'Opiphos, même si je dois avouer que je m'y suis repris à trois fois pour vous écrire. Vous n'avez jamais tenu les Weasley en odeur de sainteté...

Severus regarda la main qu'on lui tendait et, passée une hésitation ténue, la prit dans sa sienne. La paume était chaude comme la pierre qu'elle venait de quitter, et le bras nu qui suivait était lui aussi roussi sous le soleil.

- Je sens venir une exception, dit Severus, et il sourit.


	21. Footloose

**Footloose**

**Pairing** : Sirius/Severus (pour changer...)

**Rating** : PG-15

**Note**: Quatre-mains avec Félisoph pour le Kink-Size Snack Festival de ma communauté, le Snack-Bar, en réponse à une commande anonyme "masturbation réciproque à l'improviste". Avant de vous récrier, regardez le rating et soyez rassurées : nous avons surtout voulu écrire de l'humour...

_Intérieur nuit. Square Grimmauld._

_Plan serré sur une théière fumante, trônant au centre d'une petite table. Zoom arrière et circulaire pour révéler, autour de la table, les mains des participants à la réunion. Lupin trace de vastes arabesques dans l'air tout en parlant tandis que Tonks, à sa droite, éponge le thé qu'elle vient de renverser. Snape tambourine impatiemment sur le rebord de la table pendant que Shacklebolt, à ses côtés, reste parfaitement immobile, Dumbledore est occupé à prendre des notes, Maugrey plie et déplie ses phalanges comme si l'inactivité lui pesait, Black, enfin, façonne consciencieusement un avion en parchemin, _

_Hors cadre, la voix de Lupin déroule un exposé relatant sa dernière mission pour l'Ordre._

**Lupin** : … C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de gagner directement le Jutland sans revenir ici au préalable, comme convenu. Je ne pouvais pas laisser filer l'occasion de rencontrer tout ce que le Nord de l'Europe compte de loups-garous éminents alors qu'il nous est si difficile de faire valoir nos idées dans cette région. Greyback est passé avant nous et la situation nous est terriblement contraire. Il promet monts et merveilles, arrive avec de l'argent et des présents… Tout ce que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre…

_Plan fixe tandis qu'il parle sur les mains de Sirius, qui plient, retournent, déplient et finalement lissent le parchemin, puis s'interrompent. La main droite sort du champ et y revient en tenant une plume chargée d'encre qui se pose sur le feuillet froissé. Les caractères s'inscrivent rapidement :_

**Snape,**

**Tu es ****vraiment**** un connard. Quand je t'ai mis dans mon lit avant-hier, j'étais plein comme une outre, d'accord. De là à me toiser comme une bavboule avariée chaque fois que j'essaie de t'en reparler, il y a une marge.**

**Quand je pense que… Laisse tomber. Tu ne vaux pas l'encre que je suis en train de te consacrer…**

**Black**

_La voix de Dumbledore, toujours hors cadre, résonne pendant la rédaction de ce bref billet qui est ensuite replié sous forme d'un avion grossièrement imité._

**Dumbledore** : … Remus, votre dévotion à notre cause n'est plus à prouver et je ne doute pas du bien fondé de votre initiative. Mais il faut prendre en considération tous les facteurs : nous ne savions pas où vous étiez, ni ce que vous deveniez. Nous devons vraiment trouver un système de communication plus fiable que nos Patronus, qui peinent à traverser les continents.

**Sirius** _(lançant l'avion vers Snape, assis en face de lui, le ton à la fois maussade et ironique)_ : Pourquoi pas des avions en parchemin ? C'est sûrement bien plus efficace que des Patronus…

_Focus sur l'avion qui vient heurter l'épaule de Severus et retombe sur ses genoux. Le plan s'élargit jusqu'à englober le buste et le visage, laissant apparaître un regard noir dirigé sur Sirius. Lentement, les mains de Snape déplient l'avion et il parcourt le message sans qu'un trait de son visage bouge. Tout aussi consciencieusement, il froisse le parchemin et, d'un coup de baguette, l'enflamme. Le parchemin chuinte, se convulse et finit par disparaître au profit d'un petit tas de cendres que Severus repousse du tranchant de la main._

_Entre temps, ignorant l'échange muet qui vient d'avoir lieu, l'honorable assemblée poursuit le débat. La caméra fait un rapide tour de table (sens horaire, démarrant sur Maugrey), ralenti à hauteur de Sirius qui fulmine autant que feu son parchemin._

**Remus** _(se tournant vers son voisin de gauche, voix lasse mais tentant d'y mettre du sien)_ : Sirius… La question est sérieuse. Nos Patronus ne sont pas suffisants.

_Haussement d'épaules de Sirius, qui ne détourne même pas le regard vers son ami_

**Severus** : Vous prêchez dans le désert, Lupin. Ce n'est pas à un imbécile incapable de jauger les dangers inhérents à certaines initiatives (_il appuie sur ces derniers mots_) que vous ferez comprendre l'importance de ce type de considérations.

**Maugrey** _(opinant du chef en se tournant vers Severus, une moue dégoûtée au visage)_ : Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je ne peux pas lui donner tort, pour cette fois.

_L__es poings de Sirius se sont crispés à la tirade de Severus mais il se force au calme… apparemment. Dans les faits, Shacklebolt sursaute et pousse un léger cri, mi-douleur, mi-surprise. Gros plan sur son visage contrarié avant de revenir à celui de Sirius un peu contrit._

**Sirius** _(maugréant à mi-voix)_ : Désolé… Ce n'était pas pour vous. Plaignez-vous à votre voisin de gauche.

**Kingsley** _(se frottant le tibia)_ : Apprenez à viser vos cibles, Black. Ou vos genoux goûteront aussi de mes bottes et je ne ferai pas dans la délicatesse.

_Un fin sourire étire une seconde les lèvres de Severus._

**Severus** : Si c'est ainsi que tu fais du pied, Black, ne t'étonne pas de ne jamais conclure...

_La caméra élargit son champ de façon à inclure les voisins de Severus._

**Maugrey :** Possible que Black ait deux pieds gauches, mais lui les a tous les deux dans le bon camp.

_A ces mots, Dumbledore tapote un peu vivement des doigts sur le plateau de table._

**Albus **_(d'une voix qui n'appelle pas de réplique)_: Gentlemen, de grâce. Quitte à... mettre les pieds dans le plat, laissez-moi vous rappeler que nous sommes à un conseil de guerre et que j'apprécierais une trêve parmi mes rangs. Sirius, Severus, tenez-vous le pour dit.

_Travelling jusqu'à Sirius, qui joue ostensiblement à faire tenir sa plume en équilibre sur le dos de sa main._

**Sirius** _(haussant les épaules) _: On le sait, qu'il prend son pied en me cherchant. Chacun ses petits plaisirs.

**Severus** (_hors cadre_) : Si l'un de nous a cherché l'autre récemment, Black...

**Albus **_(hors cadre, fermement)_: L'incident est clos. Tonks, savez-vous si la branche technique du Ministère a développé de nouvelles inventions susceptible de nous être utiles ?

**Tonks** (_hors cadre) _: Le Ministère, non. Ils en sont encore à l'âge de pierre pour ce qui est des télécommunications. Mais Arthur Weasley m'a parlé du félétone portable, une invention moldue pour se parler à distance... il a l'air de croire qu'on pourrait expérimenter un truc analogue avec nos baguettes... j'ai essayé hier à la maison, mais j'ai surtout atomisé le tympan droit de ma mère...

_Pendant ces répliques, la caméra est revenue sur le visage de Severus. Les lèvres pincées jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une mince ligne lui biffant le visage, il contemple en silence le petit tas de cendres devant lui. La voix de Tonks diminue soudain d'intensité tandis qu'on entend, superposée, celle de Sirius dans la réplique précédente :_

**La voix de Sirius **: ... qu'il prend son pied en me cherchant...

_Sur le visage austère, les lèvres se détendent soudain. Severus jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant, d'un mouvement preste du coude, de faire rouler sa plume jusqu'au rebord de la table. Kingsley, concentré sur les paroles de Tonks, n'a rien vu. Severus recule sa chaise et se penche sur le côté, comme pour tâtonner après son bien. _

**Maugrey** _(hors cadre, sarcastique) _: T'es pas la seule empotée ici, petite, à ce qu'il paraît.

_La caméra suit le mouvement en plongée. Focus sur une main aux longs doigts minces qui relève un pan de robe noire sur une jambe de pantalon noire, puis descend chercher un soulier de cuir noir, dont elle défait le lacet noir par petits coups, avant d'aider un pied gainé de coton noir à s'en extirper. _

**Albus** (_hors cadre) _: Je demanderai à Arthur de s'informer auprès de ses contacts. Revenons à Greyback. Remus, les lycanthropes vous ont-ils dit ce qu'il leur avait promis, exactement ?

_Toujours sous la table, la jambe de Severus se déplie lentement._

**Remus **_(hors cadre)_: Ma foi non... c'est déjà beau qu'ils aient prononcé son nom. Ils se méfient de moi, Albus, ils sentent l'influence de la Tue-Loup en moi et je ne pouvais guère escompter qu'ils me dévoilent les... _oh _!

_Plan enchaîné sur Remus, qui vient d'achever sa tirade sur un petit cri étranglé. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixe Tonks assise en face de lui, à la gauche de Severus._

**Remus** _(bégayant)_ Les de-de... les dessous de l'affaire...

_On revient sur Tonks qui regarde Remus, éberluée, puis sourit aux anges devant ce qu'elle interprète comme un symptôme amoureux. A côté d'elle, Severus se mord brièvement la lèvre._

**Albus** _(hors cadre, d'une voix patiente)_ : Je conçois que cette escapade ait été éprouvante, mon petit, mais il faudrait nous dire plus clairement ce qu'il en est.

_Plan enchaîné sur Remus_, _dont le __visage affiche le plus beau rose _made in_ Pieddodu._

**Remus**: Oui, Albus. Eh bien voyez-vous, sans être grand devin, il est probable qu'il a joué sur leur appétit de revanche, toujours un...

**Sirius** _(hors champ) _: _Oh _!

_Plan zoom sur Sirius, pétrifié sur sa chaise. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixe alternativement Tonks et Severus du regard. _

**Remus** _(toujours hors cadre)_ : ... point chatouilleux chez eux.

_Plan général. Maugrey se penche pour marmotter à l'oreille de Dumbledore._

**Maugrey** (_d'une voix parfaitement audible_) : La petite a bon pied bon œil, hé ?

**Dumbledore** _(impassible) _: Je vois, oui. Peut-être est-il temps d'avancer plus résolument nos pions.

_On enchaîne aussitôt sous la table, où le pied de Severus retrace l'intérieur d'une cuisse longue et souple, sous l'étoffe du pantalon._

**Shacklebolt** _(lentement et posément, hors cadre puisque la caméra se concentre toujours sur l'action souterraine) _: Ce serait une solution mais il faut prendre conscience qu'on ne joue pas double-jeu avec ces gens-là. Si nous n'avons rien à leur offrir, il serait dramatique pour la suite de leur faire croire le contraire.

_La main gauche de Sirius apparaît dans le champ à l'instant où la pointe du pied vient effleurer son entrejambe. La crispation des doigts sur la cheville aussitôt agrippée traduit pleinement l'effarement de leur propriétaire. La prise n'empêche cependant pas les orteils d'entamer un lent va-et-vient contre l'objet de leur attention, provoquant un léger hoquet au-dessus du plateau de table._

_Retour sur_ **Severus**_ (sotto voce) : _Peut-être... avons-nous quelque chose à leur offrir, tout bien considéré ?

_Enchainement sur le visage contracté de Sirius, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son regard arrimé à (glissement du plan vers son vis-à-vis) celui de Severus. Entre temps, la discussion continue._

**Dumbledore** _(soucieux) _: Je partage votre analyse, Kingsley, mais que faire ? Nous ne pouvons attendre éternellement que les fausses promesses de Greyback éclatent au grand jour. Certes, nous pourrions rivaliser avec Voldemort en leur garantissant à long terme une reconnaissance plus sûre et plus durable que s'ils s'allient avec ceux qui les méprisent....

**Sirius** (_d'une voix altérée, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Snape_) : En effet, la guerre est plus équilibrée quand les deux camps jouent à armes égales.

_Nouvelle plongée sous la table : tandis que Sirius parle, il coince le talon d'un élégant chausson en velours noir, orné de l'écusson des Black, contre son pied gauche pour aider l'autre à s'en extirper. Le pied nu rampe aussitôt jusqu'à la cheville de Severus, qu'il effleure. Le pied s'écarte : mal lui en prend, il libère ainsi l'accès à l'intérieur du genou aussitôt pris d'assaut sous la robe._

**Tonks** (_hors cadre_, _avec l'énergie volontariste de sa jeunesse et de son amour naissant pour un certain quidam_) : C'est vrai, ça. Après tout, si… ou non, plutôt_ quand_ nous remporterons la guerre, nous ferons le nécessaire pour que les loups-garous aient une vie meilleure. Nous combattrons cette mise au ban dont ils sont les victimes depuis trop d'années. Nous leur accorderons les droits qui leur reviennent, au travail, au mariage, à la paterni… rooh, zut, pardon !

_A cette exclamation, retour à l'hémisphère supérieure : toute à son élan lyrique ponctué d'une ample gestuelle, Tonks a fait valser son encrier qui se répand moitié sur la nappe, moitié sur la robe de Severus, humectant genoux et plastron. Confuse, la jeune femme métamorphose son parchemin en un linge propre qu'elle s'apprête à tamponner sur la robe malmenée. Son geste est suspendu par une voix sèche._

**Severus** (_la voix claquant comme face à un Londubat qui aurait une fois encore fait exploser son chaudron_) : Stop ! Vous ne m'approchez sous aucun prétexte.

_Il arrache le torchon des mains de Tonks et tapote vaguement l'avant de sa robe pendant qu'elle se rassied, piteuse. La main de Remus qui vient gentiment serrer la sienne en signe de réconfort amical lui tire un petit sourire de gratitude émue._

**Albus** _(avec un soupir mal contenu) _: Je crains toutefois que l'espoir de lendemains chantants que nous sommes strictement incapables de dater ne suffise pas à rallier à notre cause des individus trop meurtris, dont les idéaux ont été foulés au pied depuis des lustres.

_Pendant cette belle envolée, retour à la main qui répare les dégâts... en migrant toujours plus au sud. Sous la robe, on distingue la forme du pied de Sirius qui caresse l'intérieur de la cuisse droite, puis se déplace à gauche, remonte et s'interrompt à hauteur de l'aine sans plus bouger. La main abandonne le torchon souillé, qui tombe au sol, et gratifie le dessus du pied d'une taloche appuyée._

**Severus** (_une certaine tension dans la voix, sans nul doute causée par l'incident précédent_) : Ne soyez donc pas si timoré. Si vous reculez dès la première prise de contact, vous n'arriverez à rien. Vos adversaires sont prêts à tout, eux…

**Maugrey** _(grinçant)_ : Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ?

**Severus** (_la main sort de sous la table pour un petit mouvement dédaigneux_) : Vous devriez, quant à vous, éviter de parler de ce dont vous ne savez rien.

_Pendant l'échange, le pied de Severus a repris son manège, se faisant plus insistant lorsqu'il prononce les mots "prêt à tout". Contre-plongée jusqu'aux mains de Sirius posées à plat sur le plateau de la table, trop immobiles, comme pour communiquer cette maîtrise au reste de son corps qui se tend toutefois inexorablement. L'image file un peu plus haut, vers un visage crispé, des pommettes brasillantes, des yeux mi-clos…_

_Comme s'il prenait conscience de cette attitude en même temps que le spectateur, Remus se tourne vers son ami._

**Remus** _(à mi-voix)_ : Sirius, est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu nous fais un malaise vagal, là. Va donc prendre l'air, les fenêtres sont ouvertes à l'arriè…

**Sirius** _(vivement, la voix rauque et étranglée)_ : Non ! J'y suis, j'y reste ! Je… j'écoute. Ça m'intéresse. Si, si, ça m'intéresse. Allez-y, allez-y, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça va passer.

**Severus** _(railleur)_ : Oh, Sirius Black qui s'abstient noblement de jouer les casse-pieds, quelle nouveaut…

_Il est derechef interrompu par Albus à l'instant où le pied de Sirius appuie sur son entrejambe avec une douceur relative qui s'appelle représailles. _

**Albus** _(irrité et fatigué)_ : Messieurs, dernière sommation ! Ensuite, aussi utiles soient vos contributions, je vous demanderai d'aller régler vos comptes à l'extérieur de cette pièce !

_L'interruption est la bienvenue en ce qu'elle masque partiellement le trouble de Severus qui reste une seconde bouche bée avant d'avancer imperceptiblement son bassin sur la chaise pour aggraver le contact._

Remus (_apaisant_) : Je crois qu'une nouvelle pause-thé ferait du bien à tous, Albus. Si Tonks veut bien jouer les jeunes filles de maison (_Tonks lui tire gentiment la langue_), je vais chercher les petits-beurres.

_La caméra le suit alors qu'il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine. A hauteur de la porte, il claque des doigts et se retourne._

**Remus **: Sirius, le buffet Black va encore me refuser l'accès au sucrier. Tu veux bien venir lui...

**Sirius** (_hors cadre, la voix chevrotante_) : Ohmaisc'estdéplorablepourlasantélesucreonpeutbiens'enpasserpourunefois.

_Plan sur Albus, qui ouvre, puis referme la bouche._

**Remus** (_hors cadre_) : Allons, allons, un peu de douceur dans un monde de...

**Maugrey** (_irrité_) : C'est fini, votre petit manège ? C'est une réunion géostratégique, Lupin, pas un concours de gâteries !

_De l'autre côté de la table, la bouche de Severus trahit un tic nerveux, puis un autre. Il s'affale un peu plus sous sa chaise sans remarquer le regard plein de sollicitude d'Albus, qui fouille dans la poche de sa robe. _

**Albus** (_tendant une petite boîte ronde_) : Une pastille digestive, mon garçon ?

**Severus** (_regardant droit devant lui dans un effort surhumain pour rester impassible_) : Nnnnnngh...

**Sirius** (_hors cadre, la voix entrecoupée_) : Tu as... tort, Snape... un soulagement... n'est jamais à... refuser...

_Le plan américain met en valeur Kingsley, dont le regard, pour le moins songeur, va de l'un à l'autre homme._

**Severus** (_la tête penchée en arrière_) : Tu... parles... d'expérience... Black ? _Aaaah_...

**Albus** (_sérieusement inquiet devant cette déroute de l'Occlumencie snapienne_) : Je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable de lever la sé...

**Sirius et Severus** (_tous deux hors cadre_) : NON !

**Kingsley** (_calmement__, alors que son regard va subrepticement de l'un à l'autre_) : Non, non, Albus. Je crois que nous pouvons encore nous accorder une minute, ne serait-ce que pour jouir... (_sourire en coin_)... de cette petite récréation malgré nos... dirai-je nos tensions réciproques ? (_Plan sur Severus qui ouvre un œil soupçonneux et le referme aussitôt avec un long soupir_. _Kingsley continue d'une voix forte_) Car il est bien connu que le corps-à-corps avec l'ennemi requiert des forces, et ces forces, mes amis, nous les avons en nous, et elles ne demandent qu'à jaillir telles une sève trop longtemps contrainte et...

(_La suite de cette tirade sera illustrée à l'écran par d'édifiantes rétrospectives glanées dans les archives du Ministère : feux d'artifices ouvrant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, canons sorciers du XVIe siècle tirant à boulets rouges, trombe d'eau jaillissant de la fontaine de l'Atrium, arpège ascendant chanté crescendo par Célestina Moldubec, etc. etc. _)

... il serait néfaste de les réprimer car elles sont ce qu'il y a de plus vivant en nous, et c'est pourquoi, en vérité je vous le dis : bandez vos forces vives, camarades (_hors cadre, Severus pousse un râle audible_) et laissez-leur libre cours (_hors cadre, Sirius gémit puissamment_) car si nous n'écoutons pas en nous la voix de la nature, qui est aussi celle du cœur, qui le fera pour nous ?

_Long silence. La caméra refait un tour de table pour l'honneur : Remus regarde Tonks avec une résolution nouvelle, Maugrey observe la scène avec « Sainte-Mangouste » écrit en police 14 sur son front, Sirius, écarlate, déglutit longuement, Albus regarde Kingsley en plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Kingsley a un large sourire et Severus a les deux mains sur son giron. _

_Le silence se prolonge, plus éloquent que tous les commentaires du monde, seulement troublé par les respirations un peu haletantes de deux des convives. Kingsley finit par se pencher sur sa gauche, le regard fixé consciencieusement sur un point sis au-dessus de la table, et se redresse en tenant à la main le torchon tâché d'encre que Severus a abandonné un peu plus tôt._

**Kingsley** _(avec le même sourire)_ : Je crois que vous avez fait tomber quelque chose, Professeur Snape.

_Severus ouvre les yeux et tourne vivement la tête puis désigne Sirius du menton._

**Severus **: Vous devriez le rendre au propriétaire des lieux. Ma robe est de toute façon bonne pour une batterie complète de sorts de nettoyage.

_Sans se départir de son sourire, Kingsley lance le torchon en direction de Sirius qui l'attrape au vol, plus par habitude que par réelle volonté à en croire son air hébété. Le morceau de tissu disparaît aussitôt sous la table._

**Albus** _(repoussant ses lunettes sur son front pour pincer l'arrête de son nez)_ : Je crois que nous allons nous en tenir là pour aujourd'hui… _(reprenant contenance)_ Nous avançons. Pied-à-pied, mais nous avançons. Je propose que pour la prochaine réunion, jeudi soir, chacun réfléchisse à la meilleure manière d'améliorer la communication entre nous…

**Maugrey** _(hors cadre, entre ses dents)_ : On dirait que certains ont déjà commencé.

**Albus** _(sans faire mine d'avoir entendu mais d'une voix un peu plus forte)_ : … et de gagner à notre cause les loups-garous d'Europe Septentrionale.

_Travelling faisant le tour de la table pour revenir à Dumbledore qui se lève._

**Albus** _(se levant)_ : Mes amis, nous avons tous mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_Les autres protagonistes l'imitent : Maugrey et Kingsley en premier, suivis de Remus et Tonks d'un même mouvement. Snape, rajuste sa robe, très digne. Sirius jaillit soudain de sa chaise et se précipite vers la porte, les joues toujours en feu, le torchon salvateur soigneusement serré contre lui. Il est coupé dans son élan quand la voix fluette de Tonks retentit derrière lui._

**Tonks** : Professeur Snape, vous devriez faire attention, votre lacet est défait.

_Silence. Raidissement de Sirius. Plan serré sur le visage neutre de Severus qui s'accroupit nonchalamment pour renouer le lien._

**Severus** : Vous avez raison, Miss Tonks, je ne voudrais pas prendre mon pied n'importe où…

_Le fou-rire de Sirius donne l'impression de devoir résonner pour toujours dans l'air assombri de Grimmauld Place._

_Fondu au noir. Incrustation du mot _**FIN**


	22. Banquet funéraire

**Pairing **: Severus/Lily

**Rating **: PG

**Défi **: Trivial Sevyut, sur la communauté SevysNow. J'étais tombée sur le camembert rose « Amour », le défi « angst », et j'avais pour prompt « Décrivez les pensées de Severus après la mort de Lily ».

**Avertissement **: ouh, de l'angst !

**Banquet funéraire**

Dans le verger, le vent passe et repasse entre les ifs comme pour effiler leur pointe. Severus, qui voit les ifs depuis sa place, se demande si c'est le vent qui lui monte à la tête, redevenue de son vivant un crâne dans lequel un cri se love, comme un serpent.

- Bella, un peu de raifort avec ta viande ?

Narcissa est telle qu'en elle-même. Que sa sœur, au contraire, soit hors d'elle ne peut embuer sa sérénité, de même que les vitres de son jardin d'hiver, insensibilisées par un sort, restent lucides et à l'aplomb sous les fouets d'eau froide. On est le 1er novembre 1981 et Narcissa penche la tête vers Severus.

- Tu ne bois pas ?

- Je n'ai pas soif.

- Tu as la voix sèche pour un homme qui n'a pas soif, _Sev._

Le cri monte à la tête de Severus, qui tend la main. Un vin se love dans son verre comme un serpent. Dehors, le vent se frotte toujours aux ifs.

Face à lui, Lucius boit - mais Lucius n'a pas la tête d'un homme à qui le vin ferait passer le vent et ce qu'il sait lever de cri dans la chambre d'un crâne. Le seul cri qu'entend Lucius est celui de son fils à l'étage, petit hoquet humide d'avenir.

Lucius boit comme un homme dont le cœur est aussi léger qu'un cri de bébé.

- Fais-le taire, Cissy ! Ou veux-tu que je monte ?

Bella ne boit plus, mais l'ourlet de ses yeux est aussi rouge que le vin et la viande réunis. Elle enfonce son couteau dans la viande qui saigne sous la pointe. Puis de nouveau, et de nouveau. Le couteau ne veut apparemment pas croire qu'il y a une bête morte dans l'assiette.

- Je l'ai supplié, crie Bella, je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire !

- Je l'ai supplié aussi, dit Severus.

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Bella se lèvent de la viande, et ils flottent dans la pièce mal éclairée par les chandelles vertes qui pendent au-dessus des plats. Bella regarde Severus, et Severus regarde la cire verte à l'endroit où commence la mèche, lorsque le vert se fait clarté, et il sait que s'il ferme les yeux il y aura un nimbe roux contre la paroi de ses paupières.

Mais s'il ferme les yeux, le vent va se remettre à crier comme une femme.

... Il y a une femme blonde à sa droite qui lui redonne du vin, et une femme brune à sa gauche dont la folie saigne jusque dans son assiette.

- Lucius, enfin, dis quelque chose ! On se croirait à un enterrement.

FIN


End file.
